Za sklem
by proud.loser7
Summary: Když Dean a Sam narazí uprostřed silnice na záhadnou dívku, začne se rozbíhat podivný děj událostí. Proč po ní jdou démoni i andělé? Ani jeden z Winchestrů netuší, že právě Liz jim změní osud.
1. Chapter 1

Běžela. Větvičky se zachytávaly do jejích hnědých vlasů a chladná noc jí rozžírala ruce. Nic z toho ovšem nebrala v potaz. Běžela, až měla pocit, že má plíce rozžhavené jako pec, běžela s pusou dokořán a z úst jí vycházela bílá pára. Nevěděla kde je vpravo, a kde vlevo, pouze zdezorientovaně pádila dopředu. Už zapomněla, proč vlastně utíká, ale mozek přímo křičel, že se musí dostat pryč, co nejdál od, od… od čeho vlastně? Zmatené myšlenky byly přerušeny zvukem klaksonu a brzd. Ozvala se rána, a pak už byla jen tma. Hlavou narazila na tvrdý beton silnice.

* * *

„Bobby mě zabije!"  
„Tak s tím nejspíš počítej. Říkal přece jasně, ať použiješ mandragoru, ne _rododendronu._"  
„Jo, až příště zaútočí siréna na tebe, tak uvidíme."  
„Blbče"  
„Kreténe"

Cesta pozvolna ubíhala, a na ceduli, kterou právě minuli, stálo Glendive 34 km. Dean hlasitě zívl.  
„Mám chvíli řídit já?", navrhl Sam. Byl odmítnut zavrtěním hlavy.  
„Už je to jen kousek. Ahh, nemůžu se dočkat, až padnu do postele Sammy. Asi nejspíš objednám pizzu. Nebo koláč. Nebo obojí?"  
Sam jen protočil panenky. „A zítra vyrazíme do baru", pokračoval starší Winchester.  
„Potřebuju kapku whisky. Po lovu sirény člověka dožene žízeň. Navíc po lovu tak ošklivý sirény jako byla tahle."  
„Zkus napsat Santovi, ať ti na Vánoce nadělí nějakou hezčí", ušklíbl se Sam.  
„Po takový luxusní nadílce jako je vaječnej koňak a novej pár ponožek? To po něm přece nemůžu chtít."

Jeho bratr se už chystal odpovědět, ale v tom přes cestu přeběhla postava. Sam stačil jen zařvat bratrovo jméno, ovšem to už bylo pozdě. Auto i přes veškeré skřípání brzd narazilo do tmavé siluety. Oba na krátký okamžik jen zmateně a šokovaně třeštili oči a o chvilku později se již drápali z vozidla.

„Kde se tady sakra vzala?" zařval Dean s notnou dávkou hysterie v hlase. Když nahmatal puls, zkontroloval dívce hlavu.  
„Je dost možný, že má otřes mozku, ale na zlomeniny to nevypadá", konstatoval Sam. „Vezmeme jí do auta, v tom nejbližším městě musí být nemocnice."  
„Tak na to šlápni!" poručil Dean, který nového pasažéra opatrně položil na zadní sedadlo a sám hupsnul na místo spolujezdce. Vypadala dost mladě, nejspíš studentka. Tmavě hnědé vlasy jí zakrývaly obličej a z otevřené rány na bílé čelo kapala krev.  
Sam dívku nepřestával kontrolovat ve zpětném zrcátku.  
„Bude v pořádku", odpověděl Dean na jeho nezodpověděnou otázku, i když to neznělo moc přesvědčivě. „A co sakra dělá holka uprostřed silnice o půl páté ráno v zapadlým lese? A proč vlastně utíkala?"  
„Třeba jí někdo sledoval", namítl Sam, „nebo něco."

Hvězdy pomalu klesaly a ani ne do půl hodiny byli ve městě. Chevy Impala zaparkovala u nízké budovy s oprýskanou omítkou a velkým nápisem Nemocnice. Sam popadl dívku pod rameny a opatrně překulil, aby jí mohl co nejlépe nést v náručí, a oba Winchesterovi zamířili na ambulanci.

* * *

Po dvaceti minutách nervózního sezení v čekárně vyšel doktor z bílých dveří.  
„Bude v pořádku. Nebyly nalezeny žádné fraktury a až na mírný otřes mozku a odřeniny jí nic není."  
Oba si oddechli. Doktor pokračoval: „Smím se zeptat, kde jste to děvče našli?"  
„Asi třicet kilometrů odsud. Vletěla nám rovnou do cesty, skoro jsem nestačil zastavit. Nemohli jsme nic dělat!"  
Muž souhlasně zabroukl. „Přesto by s vámi měla policie sepsat hlášení. Jsem si jistý, že to nebude trvat dlouho."

Sam i Dean nejistě přikývli a doktor vyšel z místnosti.  
„Tak padáme. Policejní zpráva je teď to poslední, co potřebuju. Holka je v pořádku, tak můžeme vyrazit."  
Sam ho chytil za rameno. „Srazili jsme jí autem Deane. To nejmenší co můžeme udělat je promluvit s ní."  
„To nebyla moje vina, že si pobíhala lesem jak víla Amálka. A pokud tu holku někdo sledoval, prokázali jsme jí službu už jen tím, že jsme na ni narazili." Sam zavrtěl na protest hlavou, ale nakonec dohromady vyšli k autu a zamířili do nejbližšího motelu.

* * *

V malém pokojíku s dvěma postelemi a starou, zaprášenou televizí pouze s jedním programem si vybalili věci.  
„Stejně by mě zajímalo, co tam dělala. Vždyť si ji taky viděl. Byla vyděšená, skoro zoufalá a před něčím utíkala, na to vsadím krk. To zní jako naše věc."  
„Ať už ti to zní, jak chce, já jdu spát. Potřebuju svoje čtyři hodiny odpočinku, a tobě by to taky prospělo Sammy."  
Sam ani nestačil dopovědět, když se venku ozvaly sirény. Nejdřív policejní, po nich následoval hasičský sbor a za ním sanitka. Dohromady šest aut.  
„Tohle nevypadá dobře." Dean si s povzdechem přehodil laciný federální oblek přes ramena a vyrazili.

Když dojeli na místo, všude byl zmatek. Uprostřed silnice se rozvaloval autobus, jeho stěny olizovaly slábnoucí plameny a záchranáři i policisté stáli bezmocně na kraji cesty a pozorovali hasiče, jak zápasí s požárem. Na zemi leželo pár těl, některé z nich byly ohyzdně znetvořené, protože jim oheň stihl ožehnout maso až ke kosti. Přes vrak autobusu uviděli další a ještě další mrtvoly. Všechny sanitky byli prázdné. Nikdo nepřežil.

Pak oheň ustal a Sam s Deanem přistoupili k policistům a ukázali jim svoje padělané odznaky.  
„Co dělá FBI zrovna v našem městě?"  
„To víte, taková havárie přiláká důležité vládní orgány", odvětil Sam a zastrčil odznak zpátky do kapsy. „Potřebujeme se tu porozhlédnout a zajistit důkazy k vyšetřování." Policista přikývl a nadzdvihl jim žlutou pásku, která oddělovala místo činu od zbytku silnice nad hlavou, aby mohli projít.  
Rozpálený asfalt se jim lepil na podrážky bot a vzduch páchl spáleným masem.

„Cítíš nějakou síru?", vyzvídal Sam  
„Přes tenhle smrad necítím vůbec nic."  
Opatrně vstoupili do ožehlého vraku vozidla a rozhlíželi se kolem.  
„Vypadá to, že autobus stál, když hořelo. Dveře taky nebyly zavřené, a podle těch mrtvol venku se pár lidem podařilo uniknout, třebaže ne daleko. Tak proč neutíkali všichni? I výbuch se dá vyloučit, protože kolem nejsou žádné rozprsknuté součástky. Co se tu sakra stalo?"  
„Démoni?" navrhl Dean.  
„I to je možný." Sam smutně přešel malé tělíčko, pravděpodobně dětské, zvědavě předklonil hlavu a zvedl cosi ze země.  
„Hej, podívej", houkl a natáhl k bratrovi ruku. Na dlani mu ležel zub. „Že by upíři?"  
Dean zavrtěl hlavou. „Tohle nevypadá jako upíří zub. Na to je moc dlouhý." Strčil si zub do kapsy a následoval Sama ke strážníkům.

„Zatraceně Eddie, podívej tady na to tělo", ukazoval jeden z nich na zuhelnatělou mrtvolu. „Má okousané stehno Eddie, _okousané_! Kolem se tu nejspíš potuluje divoká zvěřina." Sam tázavě vytáhl obočí a Dean mu opětoval stejně nechápavý pohled.

„Už jste hotovi pánové?" otázal se policista. Přikývli. „Právě mi volali z Dickinsonu, odkud autobus vyjel. Cestujících bylo celkem 15, s řidičem tedy 16."  
„A kolik jste našli těl?"  
Strážník si setřel pot z čela a unaveně upřel zrak k rozpálenému slunci. „15", povzdechl si. „Už jsme vyslali hlídky do okolních lesů, ale zatím nic nenašli."  
„Děkujeme. Pokud přijdete na nějaké změny, zavolejte", Dean mu vrazil do ruky vizitku a dohromady vyšli k autu. Hned jak za sebou zavřeli dveře, vyjekli oba naráz: „Ta holka!"


	2. Chapter 2

Přes oční víčka cítila matné světlo dopoledního slunce. Rukama zkontrolovala palčivě bolavou hlavu. "Au", otřásla se, když nahmatala bouli, co se jí začínala rýsovat nad týlem. Dveře do nemocničního pokoje se otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil doktor.

"Dobré ráno ehm...", podíval se do papírů, "Elizabeth!" Dívka se usmála.  
"Tak jakpak se cítíme?"  
"Fajn, jen mám pocit, jako bych měla tu nejhorší kocovinu v životě," zamnula si ukazováčkem spánky.  
"No ano, takový otřes mozku člověka dokáže potrápit," uchechtl se muž a zkontroloval cosi ve své složce. "Ale nebojte se, slečno Newronová, nejde o nic vážného, ovšem pro jistotu bychom si vás tu rádi nechali do zítřka na testy."  
Liz okamžitě zavrtěla hlavou. "Promiňte, ale to nepůjde. Zítra ráno mi odlétá letadlo z Jižní Dakoty. Nešlo by celý ten proces nějak...zkrátit?"  
Doktor se podrbal na nose. "Jistě, to by neměl být problém, i když nemůžu říct, že vám to schvaluji." Liz se omluvně usmála.

Muž se na chvíli odmlčel a pohled mu zabloudil směrem k oknu, a pak znova na ni. "Ti dva mladíci mi řekli, že vás našli na silnici pár kilometrů odtud. Smím se zeptat, co taková mladá dáma jako vy dělala uprostřed lesa v tak ranní hodinu?"  
Upřela na doktora nechápavý pohled.  
"Dva chlápci? Uprostřed lesa?" V hlavě měla dočista prázdno. Jediné, co si pamatovala, byl křik, a pak jakýsi oslepující bílý záblesk. Potom už následovala jen tma.  
"Asi vás zklamu, ale z posledních dvanácti hodin mám úplný okno." Doktor se ustaraně zamračil, vytáhl z prsní kapsy pero a začal cosi psát na kousek papíru. Pak lístek Liz podal.

"Tohle je telefonní číslo na doktora Clarse. Je to vynikající psycholog a můj starý přítel. Nebojte se a zavolejte mu, pokud si budete chtít s někým popovídat."  
Liz si od něho lístek vzala a uvažovala, jestli telefonní číslo psychologa Clarse rozdává každému pacientovi, nebo jestli je ona sama nějaký ojedinělý případ.  
Zvenčí se ozval zvuk vyjíždějících sanitek. Oba vykoukly z oken a doktor se znepokojivě zavrtěl.  
"Sestra vám pomůže s vyplněním formulářů a dá vám vaše věci. Tak tedy nashledanou slečno Newronová," rozloučil se a odešel.

Liz si pomalu protáhla ruce a nohy a opatrně se zvedla z postele. Na malém nočním stolku ležely její šaty, elegantně poskládané do komínku. Oblékla si kalhoty, přes hlavu přetáhla bílou košili a svetr a podívala se do zrcadla pověšeného u umyvadla. Nad pravým spánkem měla zašitou ránu, ale jinak nic nenapovídalo tomu, že by včera večer sama utíkala lesem. Zkusila se soustředit a vzpomenout si, stejně tak dobře by ovšem mohla zkusit plavat v betonu – bezúspěšně.

Někdo zaklepal na dveře. Byla to mladá žena, sestra, v jedné ruce nesla velký černý batoh a v druhé průhlednou fólii s papíry. Vypadala velice rozrušeně. Světlé prameny vlasů začínaly vypadávat z jejího jindy perfektního drdolu a na čele se jí rýsovaly ustarané vrásky.  
„Slečna Newronová, je to tak? Tady jsou vaše věci. Měla jste je s sebou, když vás dovezli," podala jí batoh a nyní volnou rukou si strčila vlasy zpět na místo.  
„Budu od vás potřebovat pár podpisů a pak můžete odejít."  
Liz přikývla, poděkovala a sestřička si to odkráčela pryč. Teď se Liz podívala na batoh. Na pár místech byl ohořelý a potrhaný, ale jinak se zdál být v pořádku. Oddychla si, když uvnitř našla lístek na letadlo, peníze i doklady, které se válely na hromadě starého prádla a zamotaných sluchátek.

Na chodbě se ozval hluk. Liz vyšla z pokoje a překvapeně se rozhlížela. Nemocniční hala byla zaplněná lidmi. Uplakanými, hysterickými a vyděšenými lidmi.

„Jste si jistý, že tam nebyl-"  
„Její jméno bylo Emily, Emily Bucksová, museli jste ji najít, moji malou Em-"  
„Vždyť nám říkali, že nenašli všechny, můžete mi říct-"

Všichni přes sebe překřikovali a handrkovali se, někteří posedávali na židlích s obličeji ve dlaních, a zbylé rodiny se k sobě choulily a tiše plakaly.  
Na televizní obrazovce reportér ukazoval záběry trosek autobusu, a mrtvá těla rozesetá kolem něj, která policisté nakládali do černých dodávek.  
„Kriminalisté zatím nemohou potvrdit, že se jedná o úmyslný útok či žhářství. Možná je ovšem i závada v motoru. Zatím bylo nalezeno celkem 15 těl a na některých z nich byly nalezeny známky útoku zvířete. Budeme vás postupně informovat o postupu vyšetřování. A teď počasí s Tiffany-."

Liz vytřeštěně stála v rámu dveří a snažila se vstřebat všechny fakta. Autobus. Ano byl tam přece autobus. A křik, spousta a spousta křiku. Pak najednou ten záblesk světla a potom už všechno hořelo. A zvíře. Neříkali náhodou něco o zvířeti? Co to bylo? Co to jenom ksakru bylo? Vzpomeň si, no tak si už vzpomeň!

Přes špinavou tabuli skla viděla na parkoviště, kde se začalo shromažďovat snad tucet novinářů. Najednou Liz napadlo něco hrozného. Co když si budou myslet, že to ona zapálila ten autobus? Co když jí zatknou a převezou do nějakého zařízení pro blázny? Ale ne, nikdo přece neví, že v něm jela. Nikdo. Nebo snad ne?

Tyhle myšlenky se jí honily hlavou, když ještě pořád stála ve dveřích pokoje. Pak se rozhodla. Přehodila si přes rameno batoh, svěsila hlavu, aby byla co možná nejmíň nápadná a vyšla rychle ven z nemocnice.

* * *

Dean seděl s nataženýma nohama na posteli a prohlížel si dlouhý zub, zatímco Sam na laptopu hledal informace.  
Zazvonil telefon.

„Bobby? Tak co, našels něco?"  
„Vypadá to, že máte co do činění s Echidnou."  
„Echidnou? Mám takový poit, že to už jsem slyšel," zamumlal zamyšleně Sam.  
„Tak to je možný. Je to jedna ošklivá potvora z řecké mytologie. Napůl žena a napůl obří had. Dokáže se měnit, jak se jí jen zlíbí. Ta fotka zubu, co jste mi poslali, to je stoprocentně její."  
Sam chvíli ťukal do klávesnice. „Tady to je. Echidna, ve starém Řecku osidlovala Athény a zaživa požírala pocestné. Jakožto hadi vyhledávají slunná a teplá místa, naopak se vyhýbají studeným podmínkám."  
„To nedává smysl," skočil jim do toho Dean. „Co by potom taková řecká hadí potvora dělala tady, v takový mrazírně?"

Všichni se odmlčeli. Pak Bobby promluvil.  
„No, alespoň tu mrchu už nemusíte honit. Je mrtvá."  
„Jak to můžeš vědět?", protestoval Sam.  
„Pro Echidnu je oheň smrtelný. Jen se přiblíží k jediný jiskřičce, a už hoří jak táborák. Navíc máte ten zub. Za živa byste jí ho nevylovili ze chřtánu ani motorovkou, má je tvrdší než diamant."  
„No, tak aspoň jeden problém máme z krku", oddychl si Dean a nalil si whisky do sklenice.  
Sam se ale stále tvářil nespokojeně. „Pořád to ale nevysvětluje ten požár."  
Bobby si v telefonu unaveně povzdychl. „Jak já to vidím hoši, tak vaše nejlepší vodítko je zatím ta holka. Už jste s ní mluvili?"  
„Jeli jsme zpátky do nemocnice, ale už tam nebyla. Prý odešla hned ráno."  
„No tak to abyste jí raději šli hledat", zabručel Bobby a zavěsil telefon.

* * *

Černá Impala vyjela od motelu a zabočila k silnici. Prošli už všechny kavárny a bary, ale po neznámé dívce ani stopy.  
„Kam by mohla taková mladá holka jít po odchodu z nemocnice? Já myslel, že půjde do hospody zapít svoje štěstí, že je pořád ještě na živu. Nebo se to tak už nedělá?", uvažoval Dean, vytáhl stříbrnou placatku z vnitřní kapsy bundy a dopřál si pořádného loku.  
Sam na protest potřásl hlavou. „To víš, je jiná doba. A ty bys taky mohl jednou na chvíli přestat, není ještě ani poledne."  
Znovu projížděli město. „Třeba už dávnou odjela pryč. Taky bych tady nevydržel dlouho", Dean se otřásl mírným odporem a znovu si lokl z placatky.  
„Měli bychom se podívat ke kraji města. Tam jsme ještě nehledali", navrhl Sam, a tak vyrazili.

Po patnácti minutách dojeli k ceduli 'Loučí se s vámi Glendive, šťastnou cestu.' O kousek dál stála autobusová zastávka v podobě malé dřevěné ři na sebe kývli a vystoupili z auta.  
Uvnitř budky na ztrouchnivělé lavičce seděla Liz, klátila nohama dopředu a dozadu a byla plně vnořená do knížky, kterou držela v ruce.

Sam si odkašlal. Dívka vzhlédla, a když je spatřila, nepatrně pootevřela ústy. Po chvíli trapného ticha se zeptala: „Můžu vám nějak pomoct?"  
Dean, kterého silná whisky už trošku rozehřála, se laškovně usmál. „Vlastně ano. Máme pár otázek ohledně té dnešní nehody. Bylo nám řečeno, že jste byla jednou z cestujících."  
Liz zaklapla knížku a nervózně se na oba zadívala.  
„Vy dva jste novináři?"  
Sam zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, ale vyšetřujeme ten případ." Znovu se na ně podívala a snažila se nasadit nevzrušený tón, který ovšem neměl takový účinek, o který se pokoušela.

„Co vám bylo sděleno? Kdo vám co pověděl?"  
„No…řekněme, že máme svoje zdroje", ušklíbl se Dean.  
„Tak to byste si je měli vyměnit. Vaše zdroje jsou pěkně na prd. Nic o tom nevím." Snažila se mít pevný a rozhodný hlas, ale vůbec se jí to nedařilo. Lhaní nikdy nebyla její silná parketa.  
Sam s Deanem se na sebe chápavě podívali. Starší z bratrů vešel dovnitř do budky a sedl si vedle Liz.  
„Hele my víme, že jsi byla v tom autobuse, takže co kdybychom přeskočili tu trapnou část, kdy se nám budeš snažit nalhat něco jinýho, a přešli k otázkám, co se tu noc stalo."  
Liz se kousla do rtu a chvíli váhala. „Ale nesmíte nikomu říct, že jsem tam byla. Prosím! Všichni si budou myslet, že za ten požár můžu já!"  
„A můžeš?"  
„Samozřejmě že ne! A beztak, na nic moc dalšího si ani nepamatuju."

Sam se podíval na rozpis autobusů.  
„Kam máš namířeno?"  
„Do Jižní Dakoty. Zítra mi odtamtud letí letadlo."  
„Ale další spoj jede až za čtyři hodiny. Co kdybychom tě svezli? A ty nám na oplátku můžeš říct všechno, co si ze včerejší noci pamatuješ," navrhl Sam.  
Liz nervózně zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Ne, díky, ale myslím, že tu počkám."  
„Vážně? Jsou to přece jen čtyři hodiny", namítl Dean. Dívka poklepala na knížku a zakřenila se.  
„Však já se zabavím. Navíc, bez urážky, ale vážně nejsem ten typ holky, co naskočí jen tak s dvěma cizíma chlápkama do auta a bezstarostně s nimi odjede do oranžového západu slunce. Co já vím, můžete být pedofilové…nebo něco takovýho."  
„Nejsme pedofilové", ohradil se Dean. „I když Sam někdy může nahánět hrůzu, je to ve skutečnosti jen přerostlý mládě losa severoamerického." Liz se zasmála a podívala se na vyššího z bratří, který čekal venku, protože by se díky své výšce do malé budky nevešel.

Dean jí pak ukázal svůj odznak.  
„Vy dva nevypadáte jako policie."  
„Jsme spíš…" Dean hledal to správné slovo. „Soukromí detektivové", doplnil ho Sam.  
„Přesně tak! Jezdíme po městech, řešíme případy a tak", zazubil se Dean a vypnul prsa.  
Liz bubnovala prsty do obalu knihy a chvíli uvažovala.  
„Tak fajn, ale hned jak ucítím něčí ruku jak šmátrá někde, kde nemá co dělat, tak vystupuju."  
„Na to se můžeš spolehnout", ušklíbl se Dean sarkasticky a Sam pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou.  
Všichni nastoupili do auta a vyjeli z města.


	3. Chapter 3

„Takže, když už si tu všichni tak pohodlně sedíme, mohli bychom se představit?" navrhl Sam. Jeho bratr po něm hodil výmluvným pohledem a přes zrcátko se podíval dozadu, kde seděla Liz.

„Jsem Dean a tohle je můj o něco méně pohledný bratr Sam." Liz se zasmála Samovu otrávenému výrazu a podala Deanovi, který neřídl, pravou ruku.  
„Jmenuju se Liz. Liz Newronová." Dean jí na pozdrav stiskl nabízenou ruku a ušklíbl se.  
„Ty nejspíš nejsi zdejší, viď?", ozval se Sam od volantu. „Myslím, tvůj přízvuk. Britský", vysvětlil.  
„Správně Sherlocku", ocenila ho Liz zdviženými palci. Sam spokojeně přikývl.  
„Ze které části?"  
„Z jihu. Máme u Cornwallu malou farmu."

Při těch slovech se jí na tváři vytvořil jemný úsměv. Chyběl jí domov. Chyběla jí ustaraná máma, chyběl jí jejich starý pes Alex. Dokonce jí chyběl i ten zatracený pan Wellins, jediný soused, kterého měli. Nemohla se dočkat zítřku.  
Až konečně všechny uvidí a obejme je, až znovu po dlouhé době vejde do svého malého pokojíku a natáhne  
se na svou vlastní, měkkou postel.

„A co tě přivedlo do Ameriky?", optal se Sam.  
Liz se odmlčela, a když odpověděla, pohled měla upřený ven z okna přes zelené louky a okolní lesy.  
„Byla jsem tu na prázdninách u tety na dva měsíce." Potřásla hlavou a znovu se na oba usmála.  
„Je to tu fajn, ale doma je doma."

Nyní se pro změnu zas odmlčeli oba bratři a v autě zavládlo ticho. Dean opět vytáhl stříbrnou placatku a dopřál  
si pár doušků.  
„Můžu si taky loknout?", zeptala se Liz.  
„Whoa, pomalu Bambi. Bylo ti už vůbec jednadvacet?" Liz si odfrkla. „Jsem dost stará na to, abych zvládla kapku alkoholu, děkuju mnohokrát." S těmi slovy vzala Deanovi placatku z ruky a lokla si silné tekutiny. Cítila, jak se jí nasládlá whisky rozlévá krkem a zevnitř příjemně zahřívá žaludek.

Kolem poledne zastavili v malém restaurantu na kraji dálnice. Dean a Sam si objednali hamburgery s dvojitou dávkou hranolek a Liz poprosila servírku o kávu s banánovou koblihou.  
Dean na ni stočil nechápavý pohled. „Tohle má být tvůj oběd?"  
„Já jsem spíš na sladký", pokrčila rameny a zakousla se do koblihy.

Když dojedli, Sam vytáhl svůj laptop a otevřel ho. „Takže, co kdybys nám teď popovídala o tom, co všechno  
si pamatuješ ze včerejší noci."  
Liz si povzdychla. Nechtělo se jí o tom mluvit. Nechtělo se jí na to ani myslet. Už jim to ale slíbila a Liz Newronová svoje sliby dodržovala. Usrkla tedy znovu kávy a začala vyprávět.

„Večer před tou nehodou jsem vyjela z nádraží v Dickinsonu autobusem do Jižní Dakoty zhruba v devět hodin. Seděla jsem sama a na ostatní cestující si moc nepamatuju." To ale byla lež. Pamatovala si jich dost. O pár sedadel od ní seděla starší dáma, oblečená do elegantní róby a s bílými vlasy vyčesanými nahoru. Pak tu byl ten zamilovaný párek kluků, z jejichž rozhovoru vyslechla, že se chystají zařizovat svatbu. O kus dál se pak na svém místě ošíval jakýsi úředník v dlouhém kabátě s ohyzdnou kravatou a krátkými vlasy. Nejvíc jí ovšem na mysli vyvstával obraz malé holčičky, která se svou maminkou seděla hned před Liz. V ruce svírala plyšového medvídka a neustále se na Liz otáčela, culila se na ni a každou chvíli jí nabízela čokoládové bonbóny. Ta vzpomínka ji pálila v srdci i v mysli, neboť teprve nyní Liz uhodil ten nevyvratitelný fakt, fakt hořícího autobusu a mrtvých těl, jež ukazovali ve zprávách. Fakt, že té malé holčičce byl ukraden život, který si zasloužila. Nikdy nedostane svůj první polibek, nikdy nevystuduje školu a nikdy se nevdá. Nestačila začít plnit své sny, třebaže její sny ještě nenabyly plných tvarů.

Tohle jim Liz však neřekla. Z jakéhosi důvodů se jí to zdálo až příliš intimní. Nechtěla o těch lidech mluvit. Znovu se zakousla do koblihy a otřela si drobky na bradě hřebem ruky.  
„Většinu cesty jsem prospala, byla jsem hrozně unavená. Pak si ještě vzpomínám, že autobus zastavil, nejspíš kvůli poruše v motoru. Netuším, kolik bylo hodin, ale všude už byla hrozná tma a taky zima, hádám, že to mohlo být kolem 3 hodiny ráno. Dál už to jsou…jen záblesky. Pamatuju si ten oheň a kouř a křik. Tolik křiku", vydechla Liz  
a cítila, jak jí na šíji vstávají vlasy.  
Sam se chápavě zamračil a poškrábal si nos. Dean, nevěda, jak dívku utěšit, objednal pro Liz další koblihu.

„Pak jsem se už probudila v nemocnici. To je všechno, co si pamatuju."  
Sam s Deanem si vyměnili výmluvné pohledy. „A nenapadá tě nic podezřelého? Neviděla jsi někoho z cestujících,  
že by se choval…podivně, nenormálně?" Zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Necítila jsi náhodou síru?", skočil jim do toho Dean. Liz nechápavě vystrčila obočí a opět zatřásla hlavou. Oba na ni chvíli mlčky hleděli a snažili se uhodnout, jestli jim dívka nelže.

„Když jsi vybíhala z toho lesa, vypadalo to, jako by tě někdo pronásledoval. Nepamatuješ si ani na to?", zeptal  
se Sam ale znovu bez kladné odpovědi.  
Najednou Liz otevřela pusu a vykulila oči. „To vy dva! To vy dva jste byli ti ‚mladíci', kteří mě našli a dovezli  
do nemocnice, jak říkal doktor, že?", usmála se od ucha k uchu.

Dean se Samem se rozhodli vynechat tu část příběhu, kdy jí málem přejeli autem a místo toho naráz přikývli. Liz  
si usrkla vychladlé kávy a nesměle k nim zvedla oči. „Děkuju. Nevím, kde bych skončila, kdybyste mě vy dva nenašli."  
„Nemáš zač Bambi", zazubil se Dean a Liz si nad svou novou přezdívkou jen uvolněně povzdychla.  
Když Liz spořádala oběd, promnula si palcem koutky úst, pak zvedla hlavu a zamyšleně se zeptala: „Proč to tam mělo smrdět sírou?"  
Sam jen mávnul rukou do vzduchu. „To máš jedno. Už jsi dojedla?"

Po obědě vyšli bratři pomalu k autu a tiše se mezi sebou dohadovali. Liz se omluvila a odskočila si na toaletu.  
„Myslíš, že mluví pravdu? O tom, že si nic nepamatuje?"  
„To nevím, Deane, ale nezdálo se mi, že by lhala. Třeba nám jen ještě neřekla všechno."

Polední slunce jim ozařovalo vlasy a lehký podzimní vítr nesl vzduchem jakýsi hořký pocit nadcházející zimy. Stáli opřeni o dlouhý zadek černé Impaly, každý s odlišnými myšlenkami.  
Sam přemýšlel o čím dál více záhadnějším případu shořelého autobusu. Porovnával si hlavě fakta a získané informace. Skládačce, kterou se snažil vyřešit, však stále chybělo mnoho dílků.  
Dean, na druhé straně, nemyslel na autobus, ani na uhořená těla. Na povrch hladiny myšlenek se mu poslední dobou objevoval Castiel.

Zatím se jim podařilo zastavit celkem 4 pečetě před rozlomením, ale další a další se začaly díky démonům lámat. Dean uvažoval, jestli se jim doopravdy podaří zabránit propuknutí apokalypsy, a pokud ano, za jakou cenu? Zdálo se to jako nemožný úkol.  
Znenadání se ozval šum křídel a oba se rychle otočili. Před nimi stál Castiel.  
„Potřebuji vaši pomoc", oznámil jim strohým hlasem. „Za dva dny bude úplněk a při něm má být vykonán démonský rituál, pravděpodobně ze přítomnosti Lilith."  
„Taky ti přeju hezkej den Casi", odfrkl si Dean a podíval se na anděla. Castiel jeho narážku ignoroval a místo toho se zadíval přes ramena bratrů, odkud z prosklených dveří restaurantu vycházela Liz. Vesele si vykračovala směrem  
k nim, v uších měla zaražená sluchátka, pohazovala hlavou do rytmu ze strany na stranu a usmívala se do rozpáleného slunce. U auta se zastavila, sundala si sluchátka a zvědavě si prohlížela Castiela. Anděl jí oplácel její pohled tím svým a zamyšleně ji zkoumal. Dean si všiml, jak anděl skenuje zrakem dívku a pomalu k Liz přešel.  
„Bambi, tohle je Cas. Casi, tohle je Liz", představil je. Castiel zvědavě naklonil hlavu na stranu a pootevřel ústa. Liz se pro změnu nervózně uchechtla jeho divnému chování a natáhla k němu ruku na pozdrav. Castiel nabízenou ruku ignoroval a místo toho se otočil zpět k Deanovi.

„Později vás budu dále informovat." S tím se otočil na podpatku a odešel z parkoviště.  
„Váš kámoš?", zeptala se Liz. Sam si povzdychl a otevřel zadní dveře Impaly pro Liz. Byl nervózní. Krev, kterou  
mu Ruby dala do zásoby, už začínala docházet a on brzy bude potřebovat další.  
„Něco takového," odpověděl místo bratra Dean.

Jeli už přes dvě hodiny a cesta pozvolna uháněla vpřed, skrz stará i nová města a městečka, přes rozlehlá pole,  
kde lidé sklízeli zeleninu a ovoce.  
Dean otráveně vzdychl a pustil rádio. Okamžitě se ozvala melodie Highway to hell a Dean si hlasitě začal broukat. Sam do něho šťouchl loktem, gestem poukázal na zadní sedadlo k Liz a pohledem mu jasně naznačil „stačí, že to musím poslouchat já, nemusíš trápit i ostatní!"  
Liz si ovšem toho pohledu všimla a místo, aby začala protestovat, prostě se přidala k Deanovi a zpívali spolu. Měla jasný a pevný hlas, krásný k poslechu. Po chvíli váhání se k nim připojil i Sam, a tak prozpívali celé album ACDC. Všichni se smáli a Liz se Samem si utahovali Deanovým falešným výškám.

Začínalo se smrákat, když dojeli k benzínce natankovat. Zatímco Liz čekala v autě, Sam s Deanem šli pro benzín  
a nakoupit další kávu na Lizin požadavek.  
„Ta holka se mi líbí", konstatoval Dean a podíval se přes sklo k Impale.  
„Tobě se líbí všechny holky", zakoulel očima Sam a podal přes pult prodavači drobné.  
„Sklapni Sammy, víš jak to myslím." Dean popošel k automatu na kávu, zmáčkl čudlík pod štítkem cappuccino,  
pak vztyčil hlavu a potichu se zeptal: „Jak myslíš, že bude vypadat ten démonský rituál?"  
Sam pokrčil rameny. „Castiel nám dá podrobnější informace, ale určitě to nebude nic hezkýho."

Dean přejel pohledem místnost a zarazil se, když uviděl obrazovku, která byla napojená na malou kameru v rohu. Byl to jen záblesk, ale i tak si stihl na monitoru všimnout zářivých očí jednoho ze zákazníků. Ten se teď pomalu otočil a strnule se díval přes sklo ven. Díval se směrem k Impale. Pak se k němu přidali další muž a žena a hromadně zírali k autu. Dean nenápadně poklepal bratrovi na rameno a posunkem hlavy ukázal nejdřív ke třem postavám a poté  
k šedivé obrazovce. Sam pochopil a přikývl hlavou.  
A najednou se jako jeden muž všichni tři rozeběhli k černému autu. Sam stačil ženu uchopit zezadu za vlasy a srazit ji k podlaze svou váhou. Škubala se pod ním jako úhoř, obratně mu proklouzla mezi nohama a kopla ho vši silou  
do lýtka. Dean zas uhodil rudovlasého muže do brady, a botou ho zasáhl do břicha, kam mu ihned vrazil Rubyin nůž mezi žebra. Sam vytáhl svůj vlastní nuž a zabodl jej ženě nad levou lopatku.  
„Zasraní měňavci", odplivl si Dean na zem. Najednou si vzpomněli, že útočníci přece byli tři. To však už ale bylo pozdě. Mladý kluk byl jen pár metrů od černého auta a v ruce svíral malý nožík.  
Dean zařval z plných plic „LIZ!", ale nedočkal se žádné odpovědi.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric se blížil k autu. Už cítil ten jemný, nasládlý pach. Cítil, jak jí tiše bije srdce jako třepetavý ptáček v příliš malé kleci. Na jazyku se mu sbíhaly sliny. Byl blízko, tak blízko. Docela blizoučko. Natáhl ruku ke dveřím auta a už se téměř prsty dotýkal lesklé kliky, když tu ho někdo náhle chytl za levé rameno a prudce s ním otočil. Mladá žena ho kolenem kopla do rozkroku, pak s Ericem udělala jakousi ladnou piruetu a nemilosrdně mu ruku skroutila za zády. Nakonec mu hrdlem projela ostrá čepel jejího nože a muž sletěl k zemi.

Žena si odhrnula vlasy z obličeje a otočila se směrem k benzínce, ze které vybíhali Sam s Deanem. „Ruby?", oslovil jí Sam a pomohl Deanovi odtáhnout mrtvolu stranou.  
„Co to sakra mělo být?" běsnil Dean a otřel si nůž do cípu košile. Ruby zatřásla hlavou. „Tak to netuším."  
„Já nevěděl, že měňavci loví v tlupách", vložil se do toho Sam.  
„Neloví. A už vůbec ne takhle nápadně." Pohledy všech sklouzly k autu. „Co vůbec chtěli?"  
„No, nejsem sice odborník, ale vsadila bych krk, že šli po té holce." Dean se podíval přes sklo na zadní sedadlo. Liz klidně poklimbávala se sluchátky v uších. „Vypadá to, že si ničeho nevšimla," konstatoval.

Zaťukal na okénko, a když se nedočkal odpovědi, otevřel dveře a jemně s Liz potřásl.  
„Liz? Liz! Vstávej Bambi." Dívka si promnula oči a hlasitě zívla. „Už jsme tam?"  
Dean se s úlevou uchechtl, když zjistil, že je zcela v pořádku. Liz unaveně zamžikala a překvapeně se narovnala do plné výšky, když za Deanovými zády uviděla Ruby.  
„Hm…ahoj?", zamávala na pozdrav. Ruby jí na oplátku věnovala pobavený úšklebek a zmizela z dohledu. Sama táhla za s sebou.

Za rohem benzínky u zapáchajících košů na odpadky se zastavili. Ruby vytáhla z kapsy malou lahvičku a podala jí Samovi. Ten lahvičku s nedočkavostí přijal a zastrčil do vnitřku své bundy. „Myslela jsem, že bys jí potřeboval," usmála se laškovně Ruby a přitáhla Sama blíž k sobě, aby ho mohla políbit. On jí však rychle odstrčil a nervózně se ohlédl přes rameno. „Díky, ale raději už půjdu." Ruby nespokojeně přikývla a zmizela za vysokým kontejnerem.

Když Sam došel zpět k autu, Dean stál u kufru a Liz opět spokojeně spala.  
„Co ti chtěla?"  
„Jen další informace o pečetích. Začínají se lámat rychleji, než kdy dřív."  
„Ah, málem jsem zapomněl na naše milovaný pečetě", ušklíbl se sarkasticky Dean a odkopl plechovku ležící na zemi.  
Sam zavrtěl hlavou. „Nechápu to. Proč šli zrovna po Liz?"  
Jeho bratr pokrčil rameny. „Třeba je znovuzrozený anděl jako Anna", uvažoval nahlas.  
„Myslíš, že zaútočí znovu?", zeptal se Sam  
„Kdo? Měňavci?"  
„Jo. Nebo dokonce démoni."  
„To nevím, Sammy, ale předpokládám, že je to možný. Tak nebo tak, měli bychom ji mít aspoň na krátkou dobu pod dohledem. Třeba nám Cas poradí, co s ní."  
„Ale vždyť říkala, že zítra ráno spěchá na letadlo." Dean chvíli přemýšlel nad bratrovou odpovědí. „No, to dořešíme za pochodu." Z dálky uslyšeli blížící se policejní sirény. Rychle naskočili do auta a vyjeli zpět na dálnici.

* * *

Nastával večer, když dojeli ke starému motelu na kraji silnice.  
„A jste si jistí, že vám to nebude vadit? Spát v pokoji s otravnou puberťačkou?"  
„Vadit? Ale kuš! To mně asi neznáš pořádně Bambi," zakřenil se Dean a poplácal Liz po rameni. Pak, když viděl její nepřesvědčený výraz, dodal: „Klid, uděláme si holčičí večer. Natočíme si vlasy a budem kecat o klucích." Liz se rozesmála tak, až se zakuckala a Sam jí musel párkrát bouchnout do zad.  
„Obávám se, že na to nemáš dost dlouhý vlasy Deane. Ale mohli bychom zkusit nějaký ten kadeřnický pokus na Samovi." Sam vystrašeně ucouvl a honem pádil na recepci objednat pokoj. Dean s Liz se řezali smíchy.

V malém pokoji se zelenou tapetou, dvěma postelemi a miniaturní kuchyňkou si vyložili věci. Liz shodila ze zad těžký batoh a přičuchla si k vlasům. „Doufám, že tu mají sprchu. Ještě pořád ze mě jde cítit ten kouř."  
Sam ukázal k bílým dveřím, které vedly do koupelny, a Liz se k nim uspěchaně rozeběhla, jakoby schovávaly zlatý poklad. Sam se uculil a stačil ještě zavolat: „Půjdu pak po tobě", než za sebou zavřela.

„Hodíme si mincí o gauč?", navrhl Dean. Sam udělal svoji typicky otrávenou grimasu a vyndal dolar. Jeho bratr se vítězoslavně zasmál, když mu na ruku dopadl orel. „Vypadá to, že se dneska vyspím v posteli Sammy," zahlaholil a rozvalil se na přikrývku. Šmátral po ovladači, aby mohl zapnout televizi, když tu uslyšeli známé máchání křídel.

Castiel obešel gauč a sedl si na židli čelem k bratrům. „Ahoj Deane", pozdravil.  
„Ah, jestlipak to není náš oblíbený andílek!", zažertoval Dean a unaveně si protáhnul nohy.  
„Mám pro vás zprávu," pokračoval Castiel a Deanova rýpnutí si nevšímal. „Jak jsem vám už říkal, za dva dny se bude konat rituál za přítomnosti mnoha důležitých démonů. Domníváme se, že se zúčastní i Lilith."  
„Takže mamka půjde do školky pohrát si trochu s děckama?!" Castiel nechápavě zakroutil hlavou. „Jsem si docela jistý, že děti nebudou přítomny." Sam zakoulel očima. „Casi, říkal jsi, že se ten rituál má konat během úplňku. Co dál o něm víš?"  
„Zatím víme jen tolik, že má probíhat v sídlišti blízko Saint Cloudu. Uriel mi dnes také podal informace, že budova bude pravděpodobně zajištěna enochiánskými symboly. Proto s vámi nemohu jít."  
„Tak to abychom si připravili kbelíky se svěcenou vodou," zívl Dean a podepřel si rukou hlavu.  
„Myslíš, že tohle je vtipné?", obořil se na něj Castiel s přísnou tváří. „Víš vůbec, kolik pečetí zbývá před zlomením?" Oba bratři zatrpkle mlčeli. „Jedenáct! Ještě jedenáct pečetí a Lucifer bude volně kráčet po zemi a zničí všechno, co mu přijde do cesty."

„Pečetě? Jaký pečetě?" Liz vyšla z koupelny s hlavou omotanou v ručníku a v čistém oblečení.  
Tři muži na ni překvapeně zírali a zdráhali se odpovědět, až nakonec Dean uvolněně mávl rukou a zašklebil se.  
„Ale, to je jen taková hra, o které nám tady Cas právě vykládal. Jmenuje se to…ehm", chvíli bezradně tápal. Pak rozevřel ruce a naklonil se dopředu, jakoby byl v nějaké televizní reklamně a vychrlil: „Jmenuje se to ‚Zlom svou pečeť!' Funguje to na stejným principu jako monopoly, akorát si hráči místo pozemků vyměňujou mezi sebou oblečení." Liz divoce zaklonila krk, když se Deanovu výstupu zasmála, takže jí ručník spadl z hlavy a uvolnil jí tak mokré vlasy.

Castiel si ji se zájmem prohlížel. Ačkoli normálním smrtelník by to nepostřehl, Castiel spatřil cosi zvláštního. Nešlo to vidět úplně, spíš jen koutkem oka, přesto si toho všiml. Matnou, bílou záři kolem její hlavy jako vznešenou svatozář. „Co jsi zač, človíčku?", napadlo ho v duchu. Tok myšlenek mu přerušila samotná Liz, když s odkašláním nejistě přešlápla na místě. „Kluci, myslíte, že bych si mohla pučit váš notebook? Potřebuju zaskypovat mámě", zeptala se a Dean jí s úsměvem podal laptop. „Same, můžu si ještě chvíli zabrat koupelnu? Bude to jen na pět minut. Potřebuju jen ujistit mámu, že jsem v pořádku a nechci vás rušit," poprosila, a když Sam přikývl hlavou, znovu za sebou zaklapla bílé dveře.

„Dneska na nás zaútočili měňavci Casi," řekl Dean tlumeným hlasem. „Konkrétně na Liz. Netušíš, co po ní chtěli?"  
Castiel mlčky upíral zrak na zavřené dveře, odkud se ozýval smích a nadšené brebentění.  
„Napadlo nás, jestli stejně jako Anna není padlý anděl", vysvětlil Sam. Cas ovšem zavrtěl hlavou. „Elizabeth je člověk, tím jsem si jistý. Ale něco mi říká, že to není všechno. Kde jste ji našli?"  
Dean si protřel oči. Byl unavený z řízení a tahle konverzace ho vyčerpávala.  
„Narazili jsme na ni u silnice. Řítila se z lesa jak šílená. Podle všeho utíkala z autobusu, který začal zničehonic hořet, ale prý si na nic nepamatuje." Castiel zamyšleně zaklonil hlavu na bok. Tahle dívka rozhodně zaujala jeho pozornost.  
„Zničehonic hořet?", zeptal se.  
„No jo, to nám taky dělá starost. Našli jsme tam zub, který patřil Echidně, to je bytost z řecké myto-"  
„Deane, střežím tuto planetu už přes dva tisíce let. Vím, co je to Echidna", přerušil ho anděl. Dean obrátil oči v sloup. „Och, tak to pardon pane Všeználku. No každopádně, ta hadí potvora je mrtvá, uhořela."

Castiel naoko otráveně vztyčil hlavu. „Ano, to jsem si domyslel. Ale co ta dívka? Jak ten požár přežila?" Nikdo na jeho otázku nedokázal odpovědět. Po chvíli ticha Sam rozhodně promluvil.  
„Nemůžeme jí nechat jen tak odletět. Ti parchanti se pro ni vrátí a zabijou jí, nebo něco horšího. Kdo ví, co s ní mají v úmyslu."  
„Sam má pravdu", souhlasil Castiel. „Elizabeth musí být aspoň prozatím střežena, než přijdeme na to, co je zač. Dokážete se tohoto úkolu ujmout?"  
Dean se unaveně uchechtl. „Co? Zastavit apokalypsu a hrát si na chůvu. Proč ne…"  
Všichni otočili hlavu ke koupelně, kde byly slyšet ženské hlasy.  
„Ale jak jí přesvědčíme, aby tu zůstala s námi? Zítra jí odlétá letadlo do Anglie", připomněl jim Sam a starostlivě se poškrábal na čele. Castiel jen zavrtěl hlavou a poté vstal ze židle. „O to se nemusíte dělat starati. Zařídím to. Prozatím jí chovejte v bezpečí", prohlásil a s máchnutím křídel zmizel.

* * *

Liz se usmála, když na monitoru uviděla malé tělíčko své neteře. Catherin, její starší sestra, zamávala do kamery a jemně na klíně pohoupala svou dceru.  
„Už se na tebe všichni moc těšíme", řekla nadšeně. „Hlavně tady Amy, viď broučku?" Holčička v jejím klíně zabroukala a pomalu zašišlala: „Moc, moc! Já chci tetu Liz." Catherin jí políbila do světlých vlasů.  
„Ale to my všichni zlatíčko, všichni se těšíme na Liz." Odvrátila oči od své dcery a podívala se přímo do kamery.  
„Upekli jsme ti koláč zlato, Tom a já. Malinový, tvůj oblíbený." Catherin spiklenecky mrkla na svou sestru.  
„Hm, tak to se přece jen možná vrátím. Když je malinový", zažertovala Liz. „Díky Cathy", dodala pak ještě. Amy hlasitě zívla a hlava jí klesla k matčině hrudi.  
„Vypadá to, že my už půjdeme do postele, viď broučku," povzdychla si Cathy a gumičkou si svázala vlasy do jednoduchého ohonu. Pak se znovu podívala na sestru.  
„A ty by sis taky měla jít lehnout Liz, ať ráno stihneš letadlo. Budeme tě v čas čekat na letišti, neboj."  
„Já se nebojím ty trdlo, jen jsem zkrátka hrozně natěšená na zítřek" povzdechla si Liz unaveně.

Víčka se jí pomalu zavírala a ona už nemyslela na nic jiného, něž na to, jak zalehne pod deku a usne. Dnešek byl velmi, velmi dlouhý. Kousla se do rtu. Myšlenky se jí znovu zatoulaly k autobusu a k hromadě těl rozesetých kolem něj. Rozhodla se nechat si svůj úděsný zážitek pro sebe. Kdyby se jim svěřila, docílila by pouze toho, že Cathy i jejich matka by okamžitě nastoupily do letadla s minimálně dvěma dobrými psychology a doletěly by k Liz samy. Zakryla své obavy dalším úsměvem. „Těším se na vás, bando!"  
„To my taky miláčku, to my taky. Dávej na sebe pozor a hlídej si zavazadla, ať ti je nikdo neukradne.  
Liz na sestru vyplázla jazyk. „Ano, _mami_, budu v pořádku. Nic se mi nestane, neboj."  
Kdyby jen Liz tušila, jak moc se mýlí.

* * *

**Is there anybody** **going** **to** **listen to my story? **No, tak asi ne.

**AN**: POMOC BOLÍ MĚ ZÁDA. Psaní je mnohem těžší, než si ho pamatuju z dětství, kdy jsem vesele psala bláboly o princeznách a Lidech zlatého květu. Ach, to byly časy.

Tohle je moje vůbec první spn fanfiction. Dalo by se vlastně říct, že moje všeobecně první fanfiction, podle čehož to taky vypadá. Prosím, omluvte moje hrubky, kterých je tu zaručeně plno. Čeština není moje nejsilnější stránka. Ani matika. Ani dějepis. Vlastně si nemůžu vybavit předmět, který by mi šel. Hm…  
Děkuju své nejspíš jediné čtenářce, kterou mám, Soně. AHOOOOOOOJ SOŇOOOOOOOO!  
Psaní následující kapitoly bude trošku challenge, a to ze dvou důvodů. Za a) Chci si jen tak vačarovat trošku víc času, ale nejde to, ani za pomoci kouzelné hůlky. Další kapitola by měla dorazit nejspíš až začátkem příštího týdne, protože VŮBEC NIC NESTÍHÁM. Důvod číslo dva je ten, že potřebuju napsat určitou scénu, ale prostě nemám ponětí jak. To je ten můj problém. V hlavě to všechno vidím do detailů, každý pohyb, každou repliku, ale tahle moje vize je většinou převedena na papír ve velmi neohrabaném stylu. No, však uvidíme.


	5. Chapter 5

Pronásledovali ji už třetí den. Cítila, jak jí začínají přemáhat žízeň, únava i hlad, přestože na tomto místě jste nepotřebovali spát, jíst nebo pít. Dařilo se jí před nimi skrývat tak dobře, až je to dohánělo k rozpálené zběsilosti. Samozřejmě, sem a tam odtud unikl nějaký démon, ale o ty neměli takový zájem. Tahle bytůstka byla mnohem lákavější a nebezpečnější kořist.

Třetí den, kdy utíkala přes rozlehlou a vyprahlou pustinu, jí dohnali. Slyšela jejich řev a dopady jejich obřích tlap do prachu. Ještě více zrychlila, přestože každý krok jí pálil a rozžíral nervy. V dálce před sebou uviděla malý lesík, jako oázu uprostřed pouště. Už tam skoro bude. Pokud se jí podaří doběhnout k tomu lesu, dokáže odtud utéct. Musí se jí to podařit.

Pekelní psi už byli jen pár metrů za ní, a i když běžela rychleji než člověk, věděla, že jim neuteče. Ne v téhle podobě. Přeskočila jakýsi šedý balvan a ve skoku se _proměnila_. Její tělo se napjalo a smrštilo, hlava a krk se jí protáhli, z kůže se stala srst a šupiny a z nehtů ostré drápy. Celá transformace netrvala více než vteřinu a když dopadla na všechny čtyři, utíkala dál. Vlétla do lesa jako neřízená střela a skrčila se za nízkým keřem. Nyní, opět v lidské podobě, si opatrně klekla do jehličí a vyndala cosi z kapsy. Cosi malého a velmi, velmi cenného, a když se ujistila, že je ona důležitá věc v pořádku, strčila ji zpět do kapsy kabátu. Psi se o chvilinku později vřítili do lesíka za ní, ovšem když se zastavili, neviděli ji ani necítili. Rozhlíželi se na všechny strany, ale po té potvoře nebylo ani stopy. Najednou jeden z nich, co stál u vysoké borovice, překvapeně vyštěkl a s proříznutým hrdlem se zřítil k zemi. Ostatní rozzuřeně řvali a tlapami hrabali do vlhké hlíny.

Žena se pro sebe usmála. Zezadu se přikradla k dalšímu psovi a obratným, velmi rychlým pohybem ho rukou chytla pod čelistí a jednoduše mu podřízla krk. Všichni pekelní psi se obrátili tím směrem, kam právě padl na zem jejich druh a zběsile zavyli.  
Zpoza stromu vykoukla nejprve hlaveň pistole a poté samotná žena. Zběsile vyrazila ze svého úkrytu a střílela na vrčící protivníky. Psi se na ní vrhli, ale byla na ně příliš rychlá a mazaná. Místo pistole si nyní vytáhla z vnitřku kabátu podlouhlou dýku se zahnutým ostřím. Čepel svištěla a míhala se kolem dokola a zanechávala za sebou padlá těla pekelných psů. Sama žena se obratně otáčela a prohýbala mezi svými pronásledovateli, tak rychle, že ani jeden nebyl s to ji zasáhnout. Pak na chvilku zastavila a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Cesta ven tu ležela před ní a brána odtud nebyla daleko. Vítězoslavně se usmála. A právě tehdy, na jedinou vteřinu, kdy nedávala pozor, zaútočil na ženu jeden z psů a sekl jí svými drápy hluboko do masa na levé ruce a ona zakřičela bolestí. Rozzuřeně se proměnila v ono obrovské, úděsné zvíře, skočila na pekelnou bestii, dlouhými zuby se psovi zakousla do čumáku a rozdrásala mu tvář.

Postavila se a rukou si otřela krev z úst. Pak se s prsty napůl cesty k obličeji zastavila, protože jí došlo, že je tu sama. Nehybná těla psů, která tu ještě před chvílí ležela kolem, zmizela. Žena si otráveně odplivla a dramaticky vztyčila oči k rudému nebi. Pitomí, otravní parchanti. Proč jen nejdou snadněji zabít? Samozřejmě, že nebyli mrtví, to věděla. Nemohla je zabít, ne tady a ne teď a rozhodně ne s těmihle zbraněmi. Domyslela si ovšem, že je aspoň zpomalí, a že je vyřídí před tím, než doběhne k východu. Teď tu ovšem nebyli a to znamenalo jen jedinou věc - někde na ni číhají, pravděpodobně u brány. Rukou si opatrně přejela po škrábanci na paži a unaveně si povzdychla.

Doufala, že její únik z pekla nebude tolik komplikovaný, ale tak už to s nesmyslnými přáními bývá. Ve skoku se proměnila a pádila dál přes jehličí a pařezy, přes kmeny popadaných stromů a přitom se rozhlížela doprava i doleva a pátrala po nějakém zvuku nebo pohybu, podle kterého by se mohla orientovat. Při veškerém tom pozorování a vyhlížení nedávala pořádně pozor na cestu, takže když se před ní na kmeni, který šikmo ležel na stezce, objevil vrčící pes, ihned si ho nevšimla. Když však konečně obrátila hlavu dopředu a uviděla útočníka, okamžitě zareagovala, proměnila se zpět do lidské podoby, vymrštila se k zemi a nohama napřed sjela jako na skluzavce pod kmenem napůl skáceného stromu a pak dál střemhlav padala po hrbolatém kopci, který se svažoval dolů na miniaturní obdobu mýtiny.

Tam na ni už čekali, semkli se kolem své oběti jako lvi číhající na malé jehně. Pomalu se k ní blížili. Smyčka, kterou vytvořili, se nebezpečně začínala utahovat. Žena pobaveně vytáhla obočí a úšklebek na její tváři se rozšířil.  
„Tak jo hoši, tohle byla vážně zábava, ale pokud by vám to nevadilo, ráda bych se už dostala domů."  
S tím hrábla do kapsy kalhot a hodila něco na zem. Okamžik na to se mýtina vnořila do hustého kouře, který psům zastřel zrak i čich a oni zmateně tápali kolem. Asi po půl minutě dým zmizel a oni zase mohli vidět, to ovšem už byla žena pryč. Zmizela jim z dohledu a oni rozzuřeni štěkali, vrčeli a drápy ryli do půdy a do kůr stromů. Rozčileně se dívali doprava, doleva, vpřed i vzad, ale tu zatracenou ženskou nikde ne a ne najít.

Pak se nahoře, nad jejich hlavami, ozval smích a oni vzhlédli ke špici vysoké jedle. Tam seděla jejich kořist a pobaveně je pozorovala. Znovu se ušklíbla a jako pták se střemhlav spustila dolů z výšky, a když už to vypadalo, že se neodvratitelně rozplácne na kaši, zachytila se snad dva metry nad zemí poslední větve, přetočila se na ní jako na hrazdě, odrazila se a skočila do dálky. Opět utíkala a opět jí byli v patách, ale tentokrát věděla, že vyhraje. Ze zvířete se stala žena, v běhu se otočila, záda přitiskla k drsnému kmenu staré borovice a začala na psy střílet. Padali v dlouhé řadě jako švestky; ani jeden se k ní nedostál blíž, něž na dva metry.

Nastalo ticho. Žena nevzrušeně překračovala ležící bestie a zasunula si pistoli zpět za opasek. Uvolněně se protáhla a dlouze zívla. Pak znovu vystrčila z kapsy kabátu malý předmět. Pohrávala si s ním na dlani a šklebila se. „Už budu u tebe Liz", šeptla, zandala si věc zpět na místo a proběhla bránou.

* * *

„Dnes ráno došlo k něčemu, co si odborníci stále nedokáží vysvětlit. Sopka, která byla vyhaslá více než 350 let, dnes ve 4 hodiny vybouchla v Norfolku ve státě Nebraska. Zhruba o hodinu později se do činnosti přidaly další dvě sopky, a to ve státech Wayoming a Iowa. Nikdo nepředpokládal, že by sopky mohly v takovém měřítku naráz explodovat a ani měřící přístroje minulou noc nezaznamenaly žádné změny. Právě kvůli explozi a mrakům sopečného popela se nyní dočasně uzavírá letecká doprava. Odborníci tvrdí že-"

Liz si nervózně kousala nehty. Už přes dvacet minut byla zavřená v koupelně a mluvila skrz laptop se svojí matkou.  
„A nemůžeš letět z jiného letiště?"  
„To nejde mami. Jediný místo, odkud jsou povolené lety, je Louisiana, a ta je odtud příšerně daleko. A ani nemám dost peněz na další lístek."  
Paní Newronová se ustaraně podívala na dceru. „Ale co budeš dělat zlato? Nechci tě tam nechávat samotnou, zvlášť ne teď, po té příšerné nehodě." Liz se podívala dolů na své ruce a potřásla hlavou.  
„Budu v pořádku mami, vždyť mě znáš. Nejspíš to přečkám tady v motelu, než se ten humbuk okolo sopek přežene." Její matka si povzdychla a palcem si promnula kořen nosu. „Vážně tu není nic, co bych pro tebe mohla udělat miláčku?", zeptala se utrápeně.  
„Jo, uklidnit se. Vážně mami, netrap se tím tolik. Bude to jen týden, maximálně dva. Ještě mi zbyly peníze na jídlo, takže hladem tu neumřu", snažila se Liz své matce aspoň trochu zvednout náladu.  
„No dobře zlato. Sice se mi to ani trochu nelíbí, ale bude to tak nejspíš nejlepší. Zase si brzo zavoláme, dobře?" Liz přikývla.  
„Opatruj se mami a pozdravuj Cathy a Amy a Toma. A taky za mě dej pusu Alexovi."  
„Na to se můžeš spolehnout broučku. Tak se zatím měj. Mám tě moc ráda."  
„Já tebe taky mami. Ahoj", zamávala matce na rozloučenou a sklapla laptop.

Mezitím spolu ve vedlejší místnosti diskutovali Sam s Deanem.  
„No páni. Cas musel zatahat za pár pořádně dlouhých nitek, aby nechal vybuchnout hned tři sopky", podotkl Dean, když sledovali televizi. Napil se z plechovky a podíval se k bílým dveřím do koupelny.  
„No, alespoň máme tenhle problém z krku. Takže co teď? Připravíme se na ten zítřejší rituál?", zeptal se Sam. Jeho bratr chvíli zamyšleně hleděl na televizní zprávy a pak přikývl. „Jo, máš pravdu. Měli bychom se připravit. Jen doufám, že Cas nám dá nějaký další informace, protože s tím co máme to pro nás nevypadá zrovna slibně."

Otevřely se bílé dveře a z koupelny vyšla Liz s nešťastnou grimasou. Krátce zívla a protáhla si krk.  
„Běž si ještě lehnout Bambi a vyspi se z toho. Stejně dneska už nikam nespěcháš, že?", doporučil jí Dean a Liz si povzdychla.  
„Tohle je prostě zákon schválnosti. Vážně! To ty sopky nemohly počkat až do zítřka? Sakra, já mám vážně kliku." Sedla si vedle Deana na gauč, vytáhla kapesník a vysmrkala se. Bratři ji pobaveně pozorovali.  
„Takže, Liz, co máš teď v plánu? Celý týden volna sama pro sebe ve vzrušující Americe, to přece není zase až taková tragédie, ne?", šťouchl jí Sam škádlivě do lokte. Dívka pokrčila rameny.  
„Neměla bys říct té tvojí tetě, že tu na nějakou dobu ještě zůstaneš, aby si o tebe nedělala starost?", zeptal se Dean.  
Liz otevřela ústa, pak je zase zaklapla a najednou se dívala kamkoli po pokoji, jen ne na bratry.  
„To nemůžu. Protože-", s námahou se nadechla a pomalu vypustila dech z plící. Tiše polkla. „Protože moje teta před 4 dny umřela."  
Sam s Deanem se na sebe překvapeně podívali. „To mě moc mrzí," ozval se po chvíli Dean a stiskl jí pevně rameno.  
„Jo", přikývla, „jo, to mě taky."

Sam se poškrabal ve vlasech. „Tak co kdybys," začal opatrně a podal Liz papírový kapesník, aby se mohla vysmrkat, „jela s námi? Zítra si tu ještě musíme něco vyřídit, ale hned potom můžeme vyrazit."  
„A kam?" namítla Liz nepřesvědčeně.  
„Kam budeme chtít", odpověděl Sam. Dean se rádoby nenuceně uchechtl a rýpl bratra do lopatek. „Samozřejmě jako _soukromí detektivové_ jezdíme po státech a řešíme případy, jak už jsme ti řekli."  
„Och, na to jsem skoro zapomněla. Bez urážky, ale vy dva vážně moc nevypadáte jako soukromí detektivové. Spíš jako instalatéři" usmála se a Dean byl rád, že už se netváří tak smutně.

Zbytek dne všichni tři strávili uvnitř motelového pokoje, každý zaměstnán svým vlastním způsobem. Liz ležela na posteli, rukama si podpírala bradu a se sluchátky na uších zaujatě projížděla stránky tlusté knihy. Dean se Samem u stolu probírali svůj zítřejší plán a nespokojeně se dohadovali.  
„Kde je sakra Cas? Říkal, že ještě dneska dorazí!", rozčiloval se Sam. Znovu procházel plánem budovy, jenž jim tu anděl při své poslední návštěvě zanechal a na mapě si projížděl všechny vchody i východy.

Jako na protest Samovým stížnostem se před nimi zjevil Castiel v rozevlátém baloňáku a rozčepýřenými vlasy.  
„Jsem tady, Same", přistoupil směrem k bratrům a sedl si na židli. „Ovšem obávám se, že příliš nových informací pro vás nemám." Očima zabloudil k posteli, kde se rozvalovala Liz a chvíli na ní civěl. Dívka zvedla hlavu, nejistě se uculila a Castiel jednoduše kývl hlavou na pozdrav. Pak se obrátil zpět k Deanovi.  
„Rituál má započít přesně v šest hodin při západu slunce za účasti nejméně šesti démonů. Vím, že to není snadný úkol, ale tato pečeť-"  
„-nesmí být zlomena. Jo Casi, to víme", zabručel nevrle Dean. „Spíš bude problém v tom, jak tuhle akcičku provést."

Sam si při bratrových slovech nenápadně šáhl ke kapse, kde mu ležela lahvička s démoní krví. Kdyby mu jen Ruby dodala větší dávku, mohl by ty stvůry bez problémů poslat zpátky do pekla. Ruby je však ještě nenavštívila a s takhle malou zásobou by dokázal vyřídit nanejvýš dva démony.  
Dean ukázal k jižnímu křídlu skladiště, na místa zaznačená rudou fixou.  
„Nejlepší bude odvést jejich pozornost a pak je nalákat do ďáblovy pasti", poklepal Dean na červené křížky.  
„Potřebujete s něčím pomoct?", odvrátila Liz oči od své četby a sundala si sluchátka z uší.  
Zavrtěli hlavami. „Ne, díky Bambi, ale tohle zvládneme sami." Castiel nechápavě zvedl obočí nad Lizinou přezdívkou.  
„Tak fajn, já se půjdu projít ven a objednám pizzu. Mám takovej hlad, že pokud se něčím okamžitě nenaláduju, nejspíš vám oba sním", šáhla si na zakulacené břicho a vytáhla z batohu peněženku.  
Všichni tři muži si vyměnili nejistý pohled.  
„Víš co? Tady Cas půjde s tebou. Stejně potřebuje na vzduch a my si zatím se Samem dořešíme svoje věci", zazubil se spiklenecky Dean. Liz místo namísto odpovědi výmluvně zakručel žaludek. Natáhla se pro kabát a vyšli spolu s andělem do noční ulice.

* * *

**AN**: Uf, to byl ale porod. Tahle kapitola mě nějak zmohla, ale snad se vám líbí. Ještě jsem si na 100% nezvolila své osudové OTP, takže kdo ví, s kým Liz nakonec skončí (a vůbec jestli…)  
Znovu se omlouvám za všemožné chyby a překlepy, přeci jen tuhle fanfiction píšu na malým netbooku a s mými nešikovnými prsty je to tak trošku boj.

Další kapitolu můžete čekat snad během týdne…


	6. Chapter 6

Liz zasněně kráčela po ulici s Castielem po boku a nasávala chladný, podzimní vzduch. Byla to vskutku podivná situace, do které se dostala. Právě teď by už normálně měla být doma, mazlit se se svým psem nebo si hrát s Amy. A místo toho skončila v zatuchlém motelu, se třemi skoro neznámými muži, které potkala teprve včera…

Vždyť přece taková Liz nebyla. Nikdy do věcí neskákala po hlavě. Vždycky si hleděla svého a snažila se do ničeho neplést. A přesto se procházela s tímhle chlápkem tmavou uličkou, zcela bezstarostně a zcela neopatrně. Celá tahle situace se zdála být absurdní. Podívala se na svého společníka.

„Takže…Cas, že?" otázala se nejistě.  
„Ano, tak zní přezdívka, kterou mě oslovuje Dean", přivětil anděl. „Mé pravé jméno je Castiel."  
„To je zvláštní jméno", podotkla Liz. „Zvláštní, ale moc hezké. Líbí se mi", usmála se. Vyndala z kabátu balíček žvýkaček a nabídla mu. Když zavrtěním hlavy odmítl, pokrčila rameny a sama si jednu hodila do pusy.  
„Jména jsem si vždycky pletla", pokračovala dál Liz a Castiel ji se zájmem naslouchal. „Ale zato mám skvělou paměť na tváře. I když myslím, že to tvoje jméno si snadno zapamatuju."

Anděl neodpověděl a mezi nimi se rozhostilo trapné ticho. Pomalu šli dál a pouliční lampy, které míjeli, se začínaly rozžínat. Castiel upřel pohled na Liz a opět to uviděl. Tu lesklou záři okolo její hlavy a malé světelné jiskřičky tančící na kůži. Prohlédl si dívku od hlavy až k patě. Nebyla nějak zvláštní, ani přespříliš krásná. A přesto si všiml, že na ní bylo něco zcela jedinečného. Měla své podivné kouzlo, které ovšem Castiel nedokázal vysvětlit natož pořádně pochopit. Mlčky kráčeli dál až dorazili k chátrající večerce u kraji silnice.

Liz nahlížela do chladících boxů, přehrabovala se v igelitových obalech i pytlících s mraženou zeleninou a hledala pizzu. Pak vítězoslavně podržela dvě papírové krabice před vykuleným Castielem a nerozhodně je zkoumala.  
„Hm, máš chuť spíš na feferonky nebo olivy se slaninou?"  
Anděl zmateně pootočil hlavou, podíval se nejprve na Liz, potom na krabice a znovu na Liz.  
„Já nepotřebuji jíst. Nejsem čl-", zarazil se a zádumčivě přehodnotil svou odpověď. „Nejsem hladový," řekl nakonec.  
„Tak to já bych teď vyjedla celej tenhle krám, kdybych mohla", zašklebila se Liz s nadsázkou a hodila tři balíčky šunkové pizzy do košíku. U pokladny si pak ještě objednala sáček červených pendreků a mátové bonbóny. „Do zásoby", vysvětlila nejistě se tvářícímu Castielovi.

Cestou zpátky mu Liz neustále nabízela pendreky a Cas nakonec po dlouhém naléhání jeden přijal a nedůvěřivě si sladkost strčil do úst. Liz se uculila jeho výrazu, jak pomalu ochutnával nakyslou cukrovinku. Chvíli si červený pendrek převaloval na jazyku, a když se Liz nedívala, vyplivl jej rychle na zem.

* * *

Sam kontroloval nábojnice a ujišťoval se, že mají dost kapslí se svěcenou vodou, zatímco jeho bratr se nervózně díval na hodiny.

„Jsou pryč teprve půlhodinu Deane, tak si tu nehryzej nehty a pojď mi pomoct!" Žádná odpověď.  
„Kristepane chováš se jak ženská po menopauze. Liz je v pořádku, vždyť s ní šel Castiel", zalomil rukama Sam a vrhl na bratra otrávený pohled. Ten ale jen tupě zíral na dveře a myslí mu projížděly různorodé myšlenky.  
„Nemůžu tomu přijít na kloub Sammy. Co je zač?"  
„Holka! Normální holka! Ani anděl, ani démon, přesně jak říkal Castiel." Dean k němu otočil hlavu.  
„A co by démoni chtěli po takové normální holce? Hádám, že neměli v úmyslu si jen přátelsky pokecat."  
Sam se odmlčel. „To netuším, ale zjistíme to. Zavoláme Bobbymu a pořádně to obhlídneme. Na něco přijdeme, tak jako vždycky…"

Oba si unaveně povzdechli. Tahle zatracená práce. Tak úděsná a nekonečně namáhavá a přitom jistým způsobem skvělá. Vždyť lovci byli stejně důležití jako lékaři – zachraňovali lidské životy. Uklízeli špínu a házeli jí zpět do hluboké díry pod povrch země. A přesto oba už měli chuť s tím praštit, předčasně odejít do důchodu a někde se usadit. To přeci nezní nějak složitě, že?

„Měli bychom jí to říct?", vyrušil dlouhé ticho Dean. „O tom, co na ní tam venku čeká?"  
„Proč? Jen by si myslela, že jsme cvoci a utekla by zpátky do Anglie. Třeba to vyřešíme dřív, než se něco semele a ona pak může spokojeně odkráčet domů ve sladké nevědomosti."  
Dean se uchechtl. „Jo, za tu bych občas vraždil Sammy."

Dveře do pokoje se otevřely a dovnitř vešla nejprve Liz a za ní Castiel.  
„Neseme vám úctyhodné dary", ukázala na tašku s pizzou. „Jen to hodím do trouby a můžeme jíst," pravila vesele, umyla si ruce ve dřezu a začala broukat melodii I'm Walking On Sunshine.  
Castiel ještě pořád stál nejistě na prahu, rozhlížel se po místnosti a nakonec oči upřel na oba bratry. Sedl si vedle nich ke stolu, prozkoumal zásoby kamenné soli a nábojnice se svěcenou vodou, které leželi v tašce pod stolem.  
„Jste připraveni?"  
„No ovšem. Už se na ten mejdan nemůžeme dočkat", ušklíbl se Dean. Sam si jen zívl a kývl na anděla.  
„Ano Casi, všechno je hotové. Zítra ráno můžeme vyrazit, ale ty nám musíš na oplátku něco slíbit." Andělův obličej se zkroutil nad Samovými slovy.  
„Ne, to nemusím. Doufám, že si uvědomujete, jak důležitý úkol před vámi stojí." Nenápadně se podíval přes rameno na Liz, která byla plně zaměstnána přípravou večeře a ztlumil hlas.

„Tento týden jsem už pohřbil čtyři své bratry a sestry. Někdo, pravděpodobně démon, zabíjí anděly. Tohle musí přestat. Potřebuji, abyste zajmuli aspoň jednoho z nich a získali od něj informace", nařídil jim rozhodně Castiel a nekompromisně je probodával jasně modrýma očima.  
„A jak to máme sakra udělat?", rozhořčil se Dean, ale hned zas ztišil hlas, když uviděl Liz, jak se nechápavě otáčí jejich směrem.  
„Sám jsi říkal, že se toho rituálu zúčastní i Lilith. Pět nebo šest démonů zvládneme, ale pokud tam vážně bude i ta nechutná šereda, nevím, jestli budeme schopni zajmout třeba jen jedinýho démona."  
Castiel jen mávl rukou.  
„Venku bude čekat Uriel se svou hlídkou. Stačí, když při vstupu do budovy smažete enochiánské symboly a andělé vám přispěchají na pomoc."  
Deanovi přejel po rtech sarkastický úsměv. „No tak to mě vážně uklidnilo." Jeho bratr ho kopl pod stolem do nohy a znovu promluvil ke Castielovi.  
„Ale ty tu musíš zůstat a pohlídat místo nás Liz Casi. Nemůžeme ji tu nechat samotnou. Ne, po tom, co se stalo včera u té benzínky."  
Anděl to chvíli rozvažoval a nakonec přikývl. „Dobrá", souhlasil, „postarám se, aby byla Elizabeth v bezpečí." Jejich konverzaci přerušila samotná dívka.  
„Všechno ze stolu, všechno ze stolu! Nese se horká pizza", volala od trouby Liz a v rukách balancovala se třemi talíři. Na pomoc jí přišel Castiel, který snadně dvě porce vzal do vlastních rukou a položil je před bratry.

„Takže gentlemani ještě nevymřeli", škádlila Liz Castiela s veselým úšklebkem. Anděl si místo odpovědi jen sedl zpět na židli a rozmrzele hledal nějakou podporu u Deana, který se ládoval pizzou.  
Sam se pro sebe usmál. Bylo zvláštní pozorovat Castielovo nervózní chování, když se motal kolem Liz. Tohle nebyl ten sebejistý anděl, který jim přinášel zprávy a rozdával úkoly. Jakoby na něj měla dívka pozitivně uklidňující účinky.

Tu noc seděli u stolu, povídali si a bavili se. Dean vytahoval jeden neslušný vtip za druhým, Liz se každému smála a Sam jen protáčel oči, protože každý Deanův vtípek už slyšel nejmíň desetkrát. Castiel se snažil pochytit alespoň kousek pointy v nemravné humoru a nestále tikal očima k Liz. Tou otřásaly záchvaty smíchu a upíjela z plechovky colu. Později, když o té noci přemýšlela, uvědomila si, že přesně tenkrát se k bratrům a Castielovi připoutala, a jak později čas ubíhal, pouto se prodlužovalo a zesilovalo, ale byla to právě tahle noc, kdy se rozhodla jim plně důvěřovat.

* * *

Příštího rána bratři vstali, pojedli omelety, které jim Liz nachystala k snídani a sbalili se k odchodu.  
„Takže Bambi", začal veledůležitě Dean. „My se Samem teď musíme do města za jedním případem, ale později v noci nebo zítra ráno se vrátíme. Castiel ti tu bude dělat společnost, viď Casi?", plácl anděla po rameni. Castiel nejistě přikývl.  
„Tak fajn," souhlasila Liz. „Však my se nějak zabavíme."  
Rozloučila se s bratry a zavřela za nimi dveře. Chvíli bylo v místnosti ticho. Pak vytáhla z police starý balíček karet a podala je Castielovi.

„Hrál jsi už někdy poker?"  
„Ne, ovšem jsem si vědom toho, že Dean má tuto hru velmi v oblibě."  
„Naučím tě ji, jestli chceš", nabídla se a anděl přikývl. Liz nejprve rozdala karty a pak začala vysvětlovat pravidla. Castiel byl velmi vnímavý a učil se rychle, takže to netrvalo dlouho a už jeli první hru. Tu zvítězila Liz, ovšem další kolo ji již porazil Castiel.

„Učíš ty se dobře, mladý padawane", zuzubila se Liz, dlaně složila k sobě a nepatrně se uklonila. Anděl nechápavě pootočil hlavu stranou. „Teď ti nerozumím."  
„To je Yoda. Yoda z Hvězdných válek", vysvětlila dívka a pobaveně sledovala Castiela, jak zmateně špulí rty.  
„Myslíš války v nebi?"  
„Ne! Ten film! Hvězdné války od George Lucase", máchla rukama do vzduchu velkým gestem. Anděl jí stále pořád nechápavě pozoroval.  
„Chceš mi říct, že jsi nikdy neviděl Hvězdný války?" Liz ohromeně otevřela pusu. „Tak to musíme napravit! Někdy se na ně spolu můžeme kouknout."  
„To by bylo příjemné…nejspíš", souhlasil Castiel a malinko se na ni usmál.

Hra pokračovala. Na stole se nyní povalovaly mince, které Liz našla v kapsách a její hromádka byla o něco větší než Castielova. Ubíhaly minuty a hodiny, a když nastalo poledne, Liz vstala ze židle a protáhla se.  
„Jdu si ukuchtit něco na oběd. Chceš taky?". Anděl zavrtěl hlavou a sledoval její siluetu, jak pobíhá sem a tam po malé kuchyňce a vytahuje věci z lednice.

„Takže ty, Sam a Dean pracujete spolu?"  
„Ano, máme společné zájmy."  
„Oh, řešíte spolu případy a bojujete proti zločinu! Jako Lenssen a spol!", Liz akčně máchala rukama do vzduchu. Anděl na ní opět nechápavě pohlédl, ale nic nenamítal.  
Liz si na vidličku natočila obří sousto špaget a zamyšleně se usmála. „Víš, když jsem tě poprvé uviděla, jak s nimi stojíš u auta, tak mě hned napadlo, že vy tři jste bratři." Castiel potřásl hlavou.  
„Ačkoliv se to může zdát matoucí, nesdílím s nimi žádná krevní pouta. Ale myslím, že jsme přátelé."  
„Myslíš?", Liz zmateně zvedla obočí.  
„Ano a je to vskutku pozoruhodné. Já mnoho přátel mezi lidmi nemám." Podívala se mu zpříma do očí, do těch krásných, hlubokých očí, jejichž barvu tolik obdivovala a přepadla jí potřeba ho utěšit.  
„Já můžu být tvoje přítelkyně, pokud chceš." Castielovi hrálo na tváři několik emocí zaráz. Překvapení, údiv i potěšení.  
„To by bylo milé. Také bych byl rád tvůj přítel, Elizabeth." Liz se při těch slovech mírně začervenala a byla jen ráda, že je k němu nyní otočená zády. Přesto pak myslela jen na jedinou věc, a to, jak hezky její jméno zní z Castielových úst.

* * *

Když dojeli na místo, nikde nikdo nebyl. Ulice zely prázdnotou a parkoviště u staré budovy, do které se chystali vloupat, bylo zcela neobsazené. Nikde ani živáček. Ani démoni, ani andělé.  
„Kde je sakra ta slavná Urielova hlídka?" zabručel rozmrzele Dean.  
„Třeba se jen nechtějí nechat vidět", uklidňoval ho Sam.

Vystoupili z černého auta a pokradmu se blížili ke skladišti. Dean koukl na hodinky. Do šesti hodin zbývalo patnáct minut. Přitisknutí ke stěně domu se připlížili k zadním dveřím a za pomoci šperháku opatrně vnikli dovnitř.  
S pistolemi připravenými k výstřelu se rozhlíželi kolem dokola. Místnost byla přeplněná krabicemi a starými odpadky, ale krom pravidelného kapání vody z jedné římsy nic neslyšeli. Dean rukou ukázal na stěnu pokreslenou složitými symboly. Sundal si brašnu z ramene a vytáhl bílý sprej.

„Ty začni s tou protější zdí", oslovil Sama a sám se pustil do práce. Nestačil však ani nanést barvu na první znak, když uslyšel velmi nepříjemný zvuk odjištěné pistole.  
„Pomalu svalovče. Nechceme přece, aby ses ušpinil", ozval se hluboký, posměvačný hlas. Dean se otočil. Za ním stálo osm postav, všechny s tmavýma očima. Muž, který Deana oslovil, měl v ruce zbraň, jen centimetr od Samova spánku.  
„Tak pojďte krasavci. Už se vás nemůžeme dočkat."

* * *

**AN**: Fuj, proč musí jarní prázdniny končit tak brzo?  
Omlouvám se za tu časovou prodlevu od poslední kapitoly, ale jak už jsem dřív zmínila, nemám skoro vůbec čas, a to ani o prázdninách. V úterý zas jedeme na hory, kde bohužel není internet. Ale nebojte se, počítač si beru s sebou, takže novou kapitolu zveřejním snad příští týden a snad bude o něco delší.

Taky mám menší heartattack, protože počet mých čtenářů se zvýšil na dva! Ou jé, já jedu…  
AHOOOOOJ SOŇOOOOO, AHOOOOOOJ HANKOOOOOO

Blef blef jdu zalehnout a dívat se na breaking bad. Au revoir!


	7. Chapter 7

Démoni je vedli nebo spíše táhli zatuchlou chodbou, která snad ještě nikdy nepoznala slovo úklid, a v nosních dírkách je pálily výpary z jakýchsi chemikálií. Dean si prohlížel osm nahrblých postav a pokoušel si v hlavě připravit únikovou strategii. Sebrali jim Rubyin nůž i pistole, které se nyní válely v černém, igelitovém pytli a ruce jim svázali za zády.  
Sam hmátl ke kapse kalhot, kde měl schovanou lahvičku s krví a v duchu proklínal své rozhodnutí napít se tekutiny až po vniknutí do skladu. Myslel, že s anděli po boku budou mít zaručené vítězství. Jenže andělé jim teď pomoct nemohli a oni byli v pasti. Ano, tohle byla past. Démoni se nějak dozvěděli, že Sam s Deanem sem přijdou a počkali si tu na ně.

„Už tam budeme, už tam budeme", hlaholil postarší muž nadšeným hlasem, jakoby se chystali na narozeninovou oslavu. Vešli do rozlehlé místnosti, kde byly na kovovém stole připraveny ošklivě vyhlížející nástroje, zazubené nože i nůžky. Vedle stály dvě jednoduché židle s koženými řemeny na opěradlech. Tohle nevypadalo vůbec dobře.

Místnost byla dost vysoká a přes skleněná okna slyšeli hvízdat vítr. Přesně uprostřed, nad kovovým stolem zela ve stropě velká díra a skrze ni mohli vidět do druhého patra, kde čekali další démoni u betonových sloupků s puškami v rukách. U stolu stál tmavovlasý muž s výrazným strništěm a samolibým úsměvem na rtech a opíral se o jeden z pěti narezlých pilířů, které podpíraly druhé patro skladiště. „Vítejte v našem skromném příbytku", pozdravil je a posunkem hlavy naznačil dvěma zřízencům, aby bratry připoutaly k židlím.A stejně jako cirkusoví kočovníci představují publiku svůj nejnovější kousek, rukama pyšně přejel po ostrých nástrojích na stole a zazubil se.

„Vítejte", řekl znovu. „Jsme nesmírně rádi, že jste se dostavili chlapci. Bratři Winchesterovi! Jste tu u nás dost slavní, víte? Už dlouho jsem si s vámi chtěl hezky popovídat, ale bohužel nikdy nebyla příležitost. I když my tady s Deanem jsme v podstatě staří známí, že ano?"  
Dean pevně zaťal čelist a pohlédl démonovi do očí. „Alastar", zavrčel tiše.  
„Ale prosímtě, netvař se tak překvapeně. Vždyť jsi tušil, že dříve nebo později na sebe opět narazíme, Deane."

Vzal ze stolu úzký skalpel a se zájmem si ho prohlížel. „Vždycky jsem tyhlety malé věcičky obdivoval. Člověk by ani neřekl, jakou paseku můžou nadrobit, ale když je zastrčíte do těch správných míst, dokážou být vskutku nepříjemné." Přešel k židlím s čepelí v ruce a měřil si bratry pohledem.  
„Předpokládám, že sebou jste ji nevzali, tak kdepak je schovaná?"  
Dean zkusil hrát na démona hloupé tele. „Nemám ponětí o čem to mluvíš."  
„Deane, Deane, Deane. Myslel jsem, že tyhle prvopočáteční hrátky už jsou za námi. To děvče, se kterým cestujete. Kde je?"

Oba mlčeli a pozorovali shluk černookých diváků rozprostřených po skladišti. Alastar si otráveně povzdychl.  
„S vámi dvěma to nikdy není lehké, že?" Přistoupil k Samovi a skalpelem mu jemně přejížděl po tváři.  
„A co ty Sammy? Ty mi taky nic nepovíš?", pobaveně sledoval Deana, jak mu tvář nabobtnává vztekem.  
„Žádný rituál se nekoná co? Tohle celý byla jen bouda ušitá nám na míru. Kde je ta mrcha Lilith? Co má v plánu s Liz?"  
„Ale, ale, to je najednou nějak moc otázek Deane. Lilith má na práci důležitější věci než výslech párku usmrkanců."  
„Třeba zabíjení andělů?", přerušil ho Sam a krátce na to ucítil na obličeji pálivou bolest, jak ho Alistar řízl do tváře. Z rány mu skrápěl čůrek krve a stékal Samovi do úst.

„Takže," promluvil opět démon a protáhl si krk, „dávám vám vskutku štědrou nabídku. Řekněte mi, kde je ta dívka a já vám na oplátku slíbím, že vaše smrt bude docela bezbolestná."  
Ani jeden nepromluvil. Alistar si chvíli zamyšleně pohrával se skalpelem v ruce a jeho grimasa náhle zvážněla.  
„Máte vůbec ponětí, co za pasažéra jste si to do té vaší dodávky nabrali?"  
Dean zmateně otevřel pusu, ale neodpověděl. Alistar tedy přešel ke kovovému stolu a vybral si dlouhý nůž s lesklou násadou.  
„Tak můžeme začít", ušklíbl se a v odrazu ostří byl vidět jeho pološílený výraz.

* * *

Castiel vyložil své karty na stůl a spokojeně se usmál.  
„To není fér! Jak mám z tvýho obličeje vyčíst, jestli neblafuješ, když se tváříš prakticky pořád stejně?", protestovala Liz a zdrceně se napila coly. Anděl jen pokrčil rameny a shrábl si hromádku mincí na svou stranu.

Bylo půl páté a oni už jeli jedenáctou hru. Na stole se krom mincí váleli zmačkané plechovky, obaly od sušenek a špinavý talíř od Liziných špaget.  
„Já končím. Beztak proti tobě nemám šanci", odfrkla si napůl pobaveně a napůl unaveně Liz a začala uklízet odpadky.

Castiel sledoval, jak si připravuje čaj a umývá nádobí. Vždycky ho bavilo pozorovat lidi, jejich každodenní povinnosti a rutiny, které v sobě však skrývaly jisté kouzlo. Lidé byli zvláštní stvoření a za celá ta století a tisíciletí, kdy střežil se svou hlídkou Zemi, ho nikdy nepřestali udivovat.

„Elizabeth?", ozval se najednou. „Mohu na tebe mít osobní otázku?" Přikývla.  
„Jak zemřela tvá teta?" Liz se na dlouho odmlčela. Konečně zvedla oči od kapajícího kohoutku a rty se jí nepatrně třásly.  
„Nechci o tom mluvit Casi."  
„Ach, omlouvám se. Neměl jsem v úmyslu tě nějak ranit."  
Musela se usmát jeho přehnané zdvořilosti. „Ne, to je v pořádku, nic mi není. Jen je pro mě hrozně těžký na to vzpomínat."

Posadila se na gauč, vyzvala Castiela, aby se k ní připojil a ovladačem zapnula televizi. Snažila se najít funkční kanál, ovšem bezúspěšně. „To je na prd", povzdychla si bezmocně a usrkla čaje. Anděl se zavrtěl na místě a soustředěně se zahleděl na zrnící televizi, která okamžitě začala vydávat prapodivné zvuky. Krátce na to se jasně rozzářila a na obrazovce se objevila tmavovlasá rosnička v drahém sáčku a předpovídala počasí.  
Liz ohromeně hvízdla, když znovu přepnula televizi. „Páni. Mají tu snad tisíc programů a dokonce i zahraničních!" Nadšeně mačkala tlačítka na ovladači a přehazovala kanály.

„Hej Casi, podívej! Mají tu i BBC!", prst zabodla směrem k televizi a do široka se usmála.  
„Za chvíli začíná Doctor Who!"  
„Jaký doktor?", otázal se Castiel nechápavě.  
„To je televizní seriál vysílaný už skoro padesát let. U nás v Británii je to velký hit." Zajímalo jí, jestli se právě teď dívají i Amy a Catherin u nich doma a víc než jindy zatoužila být s nimi, schoulená do klubíčka vedle mámi, s hrnekem horkého Earl Greye a s hlavičkou malé Amy v klíně. Ta myšlenka jí znovu připomněla Anglii a sama pro sebe se uchechtla.

Seriál už běžel zhruba patnáct minut a anděl nepřestával Liz klást otázky, na které mu vždy ochotně a trpělivě odpovídala.  
„Proč utíká k té policejní budce?" „To je jeho vesmírná loď"  
„Proč ten muž nosí zrovna motýlek" „Motýlky jsou cool"  
„A proč…"

Takhle to šlo pořád dokola až chvíle, kdy Castiel otevíral ústa, aby se zeptal na svou dvacátou první otázku, strčila mu Liz do úst sušenku a tím ho umlčela. Castiel nechápavě sušenku polkl a zmateně zíral na dívku. Ta jeho pohled ovšem nezaregistrovala a dál koukala na televizi.  
„To bylo velmi zvláštní", podotkl anděl, když seriál skončil.  
„Bavil ses?"  
„Překvapivě ano. Ale stále si nejsem jistý, jestli jsem správně pochopil ten trik s modrou budkou."

Liz si vyčerpaně přejela dlaní po čele a zívla. Nabrala hrst popcornu, který si připravila v zastaralé mikrovlnce a hlasitě ho chřoupala.  
„Kam, že to vlastně jeli Sam s Deanem?", vyzvídala s plnou pusou. Castiel se nejistě zamračil a pak odpověděl velmi oficiálním tónem jako nějaký úředník: „Jeli spolu vyšetřovat závažný zločin."  
„Zločin? A jaký typ zločinu?"  
„Hromadné vraždy." Castiel si znovu se zármutkem vzpomněl na Sáru, která byla poslední obětí neznámého démona. I když se to zdálo zhola nemožné, že by existoval démon dost silný na to, aby byl schopný zabít anděla. Musel mít nějakou zbraň, se kterou je ničil.

„A vrátí se brzy?" Lizin hlas slábnul a ztrácel onen dřívější zájem.  
„Jsem přesvědčen o tom, že ano. Sám Dean přece říkal, že tu budou nejpozději zítra po svítání."  
Obrátil pohled k oknu a dlouho se díval na zapadající slunce, zatímco uvažoval, jestli již bratři dorazili na místo.  
Najednou na svém rameni pocítil cosi těžkého. Shýbl obličej stranou a našel Liz, jak tiše oddychuje s miskou máslového popcornu v klíně a s hlavou na jeho rameni. Překvapeně otevřel ústa a už se jí chystal setřást, když v tom se z jemu neznámého důvodu zarazil, chvíli jen strnule seděl a pozoroval její stoupající a klesající hruď. Pod víčky jí tikaly oční bulvy a Castiela napadlo, jaký sen se právě teď Liz zdá. Pozoroval dívčin spící obličej. Krátké řasy, pootevřená ústa a jemně načervenalé tváře vypadaly pokojně a mírumilovně a pramen hnědých vlasů padajících přes čelo jí zakrýval obočí.

Vstal, vzal Liz do náruče a přenesl k posteli, kde jí opatrně položil a přikryl ušmudlanou dekou. Další půlhodinu strávil sezením na židli a střežením nehybné Elizabeth jako hlídací bernardýn.

Tu mu hlavou projel tichý šepot a anděl si v duchu přečetl přišlou zprávu. Uriel ho k sobě volal a naléhal, aby se dostavil okamžitě. Na okamžik zaváhal. Nechtělo se mu nechávat dívku bez dozoru, obzvlášť když měl na starost její bezpečí. Rozkaz byl ovšem rozkaz a tak ve spěchu nakreslil ďáblovy pasti před dveře a kolem postele, naposledy se zahleděl na spící Liz a zmizel z pokoje.

* * *

„Měl bych asi říct, že tohle vyslýchání už mě přestává bavit, ale pak bych vám lhal, hoši. Přece jen mi tu zbývá pár nástrojů, které jsme ještě neotestovali." Alastar vzal ze stolu cosi, co vypadalo jako starý brousek na nože se dvěma zahnutými hroty na koncích.

„Tak, kdo se hlásí dobrovolně?", zeptal se slizce Sama a Deana, kteří spoutaní na židlích, se zpocenými a zakrvenými obličeji vypadali dost hrozně.  
„Co třeba já?", ozval se odněkud neznámý hlas. Alastar odvrátil zrak od nehybných bratrů a ohlédl se za hlasem.

„Máte tu dost zatuchlo lidi. Tahle barabizna by potřebovala vyvětrat." Oči všech se přesunuly ke štíhlé postavě, která stála na dřevěných bednách vysoko nad nimi a nevzrušeně si kousala nehty. „Takže, jak já to vidím, pánové", pokračovala žena, jako by byla na ekonomické schůzce OSN, na kterou se ovšem dostavilo pouze USA a Řecko, „vy tu máte prakticky jen dvě možnosti. Buď mi ty dva kluky vydáte dobrovolně, nebo se zdejší zdi budou muset přemalovat, až na ně moje pistole vykouzlí obrazce vaší mozkovou kůrou."

Alastar se na ženu zkoumavě zahleděl. „A vy máte být ksakru kdo, slečinko?"  
„Ten, kdo tě do dvou minut uškrtí támhletím řetězem, jestli mi nedáš to, pro co jsem si přišla", odvětila arogantně.  
„Jste vtipná, to vám musím nechat" zakřenil se, ale vzápětí mu ztuhl úsměv na rtech, když uslyšel výstřel z její zbraně a ucítil, jak se jeden démon, stojící jen půlmetru od něj, zřítil k zemi s kulkou mezi očima.

„Tohle není obyčejná pistole, víte? Moc šikovná věcička, hlavně v zabíjení démonů. A příště vystřelí o pár centimetrů doleva a zasáhne mnohem zajímavější cíl", dráždila Alastara žena a potěšeně se usmála.  
„Zabte ji", vyštěkl démon a na jeho příkaz všichni vytáhli zbraně a zamířili na vysokou postavu. Ta ovšem zmizela za sloup rychleji, než coby kolibřík stačil mávnout křídlem a nikde ji nebylo vidět ani slyšet.

„Copak, copak? Lekla ses nás, holčičko?", zasmál se Alastar. Místo odpovědi poslala žena další kulky jejich směrem a tři muži padli mrtví k zemi. Démoni začínali běsnit a Sam s Deanem se po sobě zmateně podívali.  
Náhle vzduchem kmitla tmavá silueta jejího těla, jak vyskočila zpoza věže krabic naskládaných na sobě. Démoni v šoku ucouvli pár kroků zpět a bratři vyděšeně vytřeštili oči, protože to, co přistálo na stole, se vůbec nepodobalo člověku. Bylo to zvíře, obří, vrčící zvíře se zuby ostrými jak dýky. Ani Sam, ani Dean, ani démoni nic podobného ještě neviděli. Žena se opět proměnila zpět, mrštně sjela pod stůl a odkopla ho takovou silou, až srazil naráz dva démony. Pak začala nádherná bitka.

Smýkala se, uhýbala a protáčela se mezi nimi a zároveň střílela ze své zbraně na černooké úročníky. Po chvíli žena vytáhla dlouhou dýku a s nezakrytým potěšením se vrhla na čtyři muže najednou. Máchala čepelí sem a tam, a když se jí jeden z démonů pokusil zasáhnut nožem do zad, provedla šikovný úhybný manévr, proměnila se v děsivou, šavlozubou bestii a skočila mu po krku. Jeho tělo použila jako lidský štít a obrátila svou zbraň nahoru, kde schováni za starými sloupy číhali dva střelci. Z prvního patra, kde nyní stála, je ovšem nemohla zasáhnout. Odrazila se od země jako kočka a pružným tělem se vymrštila na hromady krabic. Odtud skočila na dlouhý řetěz zavěšený v rohu a elegantně se na něm zhoupla směrem ke střelcům, které poté rozdrásala drápy. Znovu uchopila řetěz do rukou a jednoduše po něm sjela zpět dolů.

Alastar zděšeně zamrkal a nevěřícně se rozhlédl kolem sebe po ležících tělech.  
„Vážně nevím, co na tobě všichni tolik vidí", pravila žena s odporem v hlase. „Nejsi nic víc než šváb v laciným obleku s velkým egem." S těmi slovy přehodila Alastarovi řetěz kolem krku a výkopem ho srazila k podlaze. Oba konce řetězu pevně utáhla, až démonovi zmodral obličej a nakonec ho dorazila kuklou z pistole. Chvilku bylo hrobové ticho.

Žena vstala, urovnala si kabát a protáhla krk. Teď si ji Sam i Dean mohli pořádně prohlédnout. Byla doopravdy vysoká, snad jen o pár centimetrů menší než Sam. Bílé, nakrátko zastřižené vlasy jí rámovaly srdcovitý obličej a v jasně šedomodrých očích jí jiskřilo pobavení.  
„No, tak to by bylo", zamumlala si pro sebe a přistoupila k bratrům. Jedním máchnutím dýky je zbavila pout a každému hodila do klína pistoli.

„Vstávejte, oba! Brzo sem přijdou další a vy teď musíte zmizet a jet zpátky k Liz. Nenechali jste ji doufám samotnou, že ne?" Neodpověděli a místo toho na ženu zamířili zbraněmi.  
„To si snad děláte srandu!", ohradila se dotčeně a protočila očima. „Ujišťuju vás, že kdybych měla v úmyslu zabít tebe Deane, i tvýho malýho brášku, už byste nebyli mezi živými. Ale jestli se Liz něco stane, zabiju vás osobně! Tak hejbněte zadkama a vypadněte odsud. HNED!" zařvala naléhavě, oba postrčila směrem ke dveřím a sama zmizela do chladné noci.

* * *

„Jdeš pozdě. Copak tě zdrželo, Castieli?" Anděl neodpověděl a beze slova přešel k do výšky napřímenému Urielovi.  
„Proč jsi mě sem zavolal?"  
„Přivolal jsem tě proto, abys mi podal hlášení. Jak to jde s Winchesterovými? Už dorazili na místo?"  
„Ano, touhle dobou už by měli být v…" Zarazil se v půli věty a pootočil k Urielovi hlavu.  
„Ale vždyť jsi tam měl čekat ty sám se svou hlídkou, bratře. Za pár minut započne rituál a pokud ho nezastavíme, další pečeť bude zlomena. Tak proč nyní stojíš zde a ne u toho skladiště?"

Snědý muž se usmál a ukázal tak řadu dokonale bílých zubů. „Mohl bych se tě zeptat na tu samou otázku." Castiel zatrpkle mlčel a měřil si Uriela zvídavým pohledem.  
„Odpověz, Castieli. Co, nebo bych se spíš měl zeptat, kdo, tě tolik zdržel?" Castiel propíchával očima svého druha a snažil se uhádnout, jaké myšlenky se mu sbíhají v hlavě.

„Kde je tvá hlídka?" zeptal se ho anděl s tvrdou grimasou.  
„Tam, kde je zapotřebí", odvětil uhýbavě Uriel a popošel o pár kroků blíž ke svému bratrovi.  
„Pokud nezadržíme jednoho z démonů, nedozvíme se, jak jsou démoni schopni zabíjet naše sestry a bratry! Když vyrazíme nyní, ještě pořád budeme schopni ten rituál zastavit!", rozhořčený Castiel se otočil na patě a už si to rázoval ke dveřím, když tu se náhle ozval skřípot kovu a těžké dvěře se mu rychle přibouchly přímo před nosem. Překvapeně se otočil zpět a tázavě civěl na svého společníka. Uriel však nepohnul ani brvou a jen se usmíval. Místnost padla do neúnosného ticha a po chvíli Cas tiše hlesl: „Žádný rituál není, je to tak? Ale proč? Proč jen bys mi úmyslně dával chybné informace?"

Vzájemně na sebe chvíli zírali a na Urielově tváři stále visel ten lstivý úšklebek.  
„Musíme zjistit, kdo vraždí anděli!", trval na svém Castiel. Uriel už se ani nesnažil o uvolněný tón a z rukávu mu do dlaně sklouzla stříbrná ostří. „Jediná věc, která dokáže zabít anděla, je jiný anděl."

Castiel vytáhl svoji vlastní zbraň a se smutkem v očích se jednoduše zeptal: „Proč?"  
„Ty to nechápeš Castieli? Po tisíce let střežíme tuto Zemi a její obyvatele. Ale za celá ta léta, kdy jsme je pozorovali se nezměnili." Castiel nadále mlčel a poslouchal Urielův výklad s pochmurným výrazem.  
„Lidé jsou pořád stejní – chamtiví, lakomí, hloupí. Potomci opic bez chlupů. A náš otec nám nařídil, abychom je chránili a milovali."  
„Pokud je to jeho přání, musíme je vyplnit."  
„Ty si vážně myslíš, že rozkazy, které získáváme ze shora, jsou boží vůle? Bůh už není, Castieli. Vypařil se do neznáma před hodně dlouhou dobou. Ale je tu někdo jiný, koho můžeme následovat."  
„Lucifer", šeptl chápavě Castiel a zděšeně zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Náš bratr, nejmilovanější syn našeho otce, který byl za svou lásku vhozen do zatracení. Pomoz mi vysvobodit Lucifera. Pomoz mi rozpoutat apokalypsu, tak jak je předpovězeno."  
„Tak kvůli tomuhle hubíš náš druh?" Castiel své ostří pevněji sevřel a čekal, kdy bude muset zaútočit.  
„Zabil jsem jen ty, kteří řekli ne." Uriel se odmlčel a přehodil si stříbřitou zbraň do druhé ruky.

Castiela pálila na jazyku další nejasnost. „Proč jsi vyslal Winchestrovi na sebevražednou misi? Vždyť sám moc dobře víš, že Dean je předurčen k velkým věcem. Michael ho potřebuje živého."  
Uriel se znovu slizce usmál. „Ze stejného důvodu, ze kterého jsem si zavolal tebe Castieli." Na vysvětlení mu postačila jen dvě slova: „Ta dívka."

Castielem projela krátká vlna paniky. Nechal Liz samotnou a pokud rychle něco nepodnikne, Urielovi lidi si pro ni brzy přijdou.  
„Co s ní máš v plánu?"  
„To děvče náleží Luciferovi. Spolu s ní rozpoutá apokalypsu a podrobí si lidstvo. Je to její osud." Pak, když viděl Castielův zmatený výraz se nevěřícně zasmál.

„Ty to nevíš? U všech svatých, ty vážně netušíš, kdo ta dívka je, bratře! Celé nebe si o ní šušká. Ale ty sis toho nejspíš nevšiml proto, jak moc jsi byl zaneprázdněný." Položil ruku na Castielovu paži a prosebně ji stiskl.  
„Nechci přijít o dalšího bratra. Proto tě žádám, připoj se ke mně. Dohromady přivedeme Lucifera na svobodu a pod jeho vedením dosáhneme vítězství, moci a respektu. Jediné, co musíš udělat, je nebát se." Castiel setřásl jeho ruku a o krok od něj ustoupil.

„Poprvé za velice dlouhou dobu se bojím." A s tím uhodil Uriela pěstí do hrudi a sledoval, jak jeho mohutná postava naráží do protější zdi. Napadený anděl sám zaútočil s ostří připravenou v ruce. Castiel se jeho výpadu nezalekl a paží máchl se svojí vlastní zbraní zamířenou na Urielův krk. Rvačka trvala jen chvíli, a když už si Castiel myslel, že vyhraje, Uriel mu uštědřil silnou ránu do obličeje, až mu z nosu vyprýštila krev.  
„Není žádná vůle", ocelová pěst narazila na čelist  
„Není žádný hněv," další úder  
„Není žádný Bůh!"

Chystal se mu opět vrazit pěst do brady, ale náhle ucítil, jak ho někdo chytil zezadu za zátylek a na krk mu přiložil andělské ostří. Ozval se ženský hlas plný hněvu a zadostiučinění. „Možná ano, možná ne. Ale ještě pořád jsem tu já." Žena mu ostřím prošpikovala hrdlo a Uriel padl na tvrdou podlahu. Z úst a očí mu vytrysklo bílé světlo, a když ustalo, byla kolem jeho mrtvého těla zřetelně vidět křídla z popela.

Anna se podívala na Castiela a pomohla mu vstát.  
„Kde se tu bereš?"  
„Věděla jsem, že budeš pravděpodobně v potížích a přišla jsem ti na pomoc. Ale teď musíme jít. Uriel už nejspíš poslal někoho pro tu dívku." Castiel Annu chytil za paži a donutil ji, aby mu zpříma hleděla do očí.  
„Anno, ty víš, co je Elizabeth zač?" Přikývla a po chvíli váhání se naklonila a pošeptala mu svou odpověď do ucha.

* * *

**AN**: Tohle je zatím moje nejdelší kapitola vůbec, ale asi to bude tím, že na její napsání jsem měla dost času. Byla jsem totiž na horách trochu si zalyžovat a docela mi ten horský vzduch chybí.  
Jak jste si určitě všimli, celou tu věc s Deanem a mučením Alastara jsem tak trošičku převrátila a upravila, ale na konci to dopadlo stejně jako v originále. Uriel je andělozabijácká svině a Cas začne mít pochyby (i když se přiznávám, že tu poslední část jsem trošku odflákla, ale já za to nemůžu, došlo nám kafe!)  
MUHAHAHAHAHA  
V příští kapitole se můžete těšit na veledůležité odhalení – kdo, nebo spíš co vlastně Liz je. Bože můj to vyznělo divně.  
Taky pořád ještě uvažuju, jak moc se budu držet původní verze a co pozměním, aby to tak nějak zapadlo do mého příběhu. Já jsem totiž jeden z těch úžasně vynalézavých spisovatelů, kteří si nic neplánují dopředu. Prostě to píšu tak, jak mě napadne a jen doufám, že v tom nebudu mít moc bordel. Ehm…  
Další kapitolu ovšem neočekávejte dřív než před koncem týdne. Od pondělí do středy mám uzávěrku na brigádě a s tím i minimální čas pro sebe. Ale pokusím se o zázrak a třeba se mi tuhle hatlapatlaninu podaří updatenout v pátek. Možná…  
Též jsem samozřejmě použila některé repliky přímo ze seriálu, takže tímto slavnostně přísahám, že bohužel ani pídí nevlastním seriál Supernatural. Život není fér…  
A ano, jsem velký Doctor Who fanoušek, a neodolala jsem pokušení ho tam třeba jen maličko vsunout, ale to mi přece nemůžete mít za zlé.


	8. Chapter 8

Za Samem a Deanem zaklaply dveře černé Impaly. Tváře měli pokryté špínou, škrábanci a krví a celé tělo jakoby jim odumíralo v následku bolesti. Alastair byl vskutku skvělý mučitel a se svými nástroji zacházel velmi nápaditě.  
Dean zasedl za volant a nastartoval. Auto je přátelsky uvítalo svým vrčením motoru a vyjelo z města.

"Co to ksakru mělo být?", zaúpěl Dean a pravou ruku přitiskl k monoklu, který mu začínal rozkvétat nad obočím.  
"Nechápu, jak se ta ženská dostala dovnitř při všech těch zasranejch démonech kolem budovy. Ale čert je vem, jak je vůbec dokázala všechny zabít?! Bylo jich nejmíň pětadvacet kristepane!"  
"Sám jsi ji viděl na ně skákat a kousat, tak proč se mě ptáš? Spíš mě zajímá, co je ta žena vůbec zač. To, jak se proměnila v nějaké zvíře, ještě nikdy jsem nic takové neviděl."  
"Tak to já taky ne, Sammy."  
Sam zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou. "Všiml sis toho výrazu, který měla, když je rozmetávala na cucky? Ona si to přímo užívala. Tohle pro ni byla jenom zábava."  
"Jo, tak to mámě štěstí, že my jsme nepatřili na její seznam obětí."

Dean se odmlčel a znovu si palcem opatrně přejel po modřině. Ten rituál byla podělaná past a oni se do ní naprosto klidně nechali chytit. Věděl Castiel o téhle kamufláži? Poslal bratry démonům na pospas osudu úmyslně? Ne, to by neudělal. Castiel ho vytáhl z pekla s určitým posláním, které by jen tak nezahodil tím, že by Deana vydal démonům. Tak kdo o nich mohl démonům říct? Anna? Tomu nevěřil. Anna sice byla padlý anděl a byla stíhána pro své "zločiny", ale bratry by jen tak z rozmaru nezradila. Dean se zamyslel a položil si jinou otázku.  
"Od koho dostával Cas informace ohledně toho rádoby rituálu?", zeptal se nahlas. Sam k němu otočil hlavu a přes tvář mu přelétla ohromená grimasa.  
"Uriel", odpověděl na bratrův dotaz. "To Uriel řekl Castielovi, kam máme jet. Uriel nám slíbil, že on a jeho hlídka pomůžou se zabíjením démonů."  
"Nikdy jsem toho smrada neměl rád", zavrčel Dean, aniž by oči odvrátil od silnice. "A co to teda znamená? To, že jsou andělé kreténi, už mi došlo, ale že by se naráz přidali k temné straně síly? Na co si to ti parchanti hrajou?!"  
Sam mu nedokázal odpovědět a tak jen zíral přes přední sklo na cestu.  
"No, alespoň něco jsme z toho vyzískali", promluvil po dlouhé pauze a Dean nechápavě srazil obočí.  
"Víme, že Lilith jde po Liz. Jen ještě musíme přijít na to proč."

* * *

Když se Liz Newronová probudila, byla ještě pořád tma. Podívala se na hodiny, které ukazovaly přesně půl deváté, dlouze zívla a rozhlédla se po pokoji. Castiel kamsi zmizel a krom pravidelného kapání vody z kohoutku bylo všude ticho. Vstala z postele, došourala se ke stolu a sklidila balíček karet zpět na polici. Usmála se při vzpomínce na dlouhou hru pokeru, kterou nakonec vyhrál Castiel. Někdy si to musí zopakovat a tentokrát ho určitě porazí. Možná.

Asi půlhodinu chodila po motelovém pokoji sem a tam a začínala se nudit. Zapnula televizi a přepínala kanály z jednoho na druhý, až našla zajímavý pořad o lenochodech a pásovcích. Program ale po deseti minutách skončil a Liz opět neměla co dělat. Uvařila si čaj, lehla si s ním na postel a znovu se rozhlédla po pokoji. Obyčejně jí nevadilo, když byla sama. Dokázala se snadno zabavit a nepotřebovala neustále někoho kolem sebe, aby se s ní bavil o věcech, které ji nezajímaly. Ne, že by byla ten typ extrémního introverta. Liz spíš většinou dávala přednost své vlastní společnosti. Ale teď zatoužila, aby nebyla sama. To jí totiž přivádělo na myšlenky a vzpomínky, které se rozhodla pohřbít a mermomocí vymazat ze své hlavy. Vzpomínky na svoji tetu a na noc, kdy zemřela. Rychle zatřásla hlavou. Ne, už víckrát nedovolí, aby se jí to dostalo do hlavy. Opět zatoužila po něčí společnosti. Kdyby tu jen tak byl Alex, její pes. Mazlila by se s ním až do skonání světa, pak by si hrála s Amy a šla se s Cathy projít ven. Ven! Musí si jít ven provětrat plíce a protáhnout svaly. Položila tedy hrnek na noční stolek, přehodila si kabát přes záda, sebrala peněženku a mobil a vyšla do podzimní noci.

* * *

Castiel nervózně těkal očima od Anny k mrtvému tělu Uriela a nevěřícně vrtěl hlavou. To, co mu právě Anna tiše sdělila, ho úplně vykolejilo. Ta informace totiž změnila tolik věcí naráz, až anděl začínal mít ve všem zmatek. Když si nyní řádně uvědomil Lizino postavení a význam, který v tomto světě andělů a démonů nesla, zamrazilo ho v zádech. Kývl na svou společnici. „Pojďme", řekl a s máchnutím ptačích perutí oba zmizeli. Přenesli se do motelového pokoje se zataženými záclonami a vydýchaným vzduchem. Liz tu nebyla.  
Rozhodl se dívku nalézt dle polohy a tak zavřel oči a pokusil se najít onen světlý bod její duše na planetě Zemi. Fungovalo to stejně jako GPS jen s větší přesností. Snad pět vteřin tiskl víčka pevně k sobě a snažil se Liz mezi změtí duší vyhledat. Nic. Zkusil to znovu a s ještě větším odhodláním ovšem zase bezúspěšně. Zmateně pohlédl na Annu.  
„Je to součást jejích schopností. Lizina duše je nevystopovatelná jak pro anděle, tak pro démony", vysvětlila.  
Castiel se znovu rozhlédl po pokoji a pohled mu sklouzl ke dveřím. Na podlaze tam ležela bleděmodrá šála, kterou si tu ve spěchu dívku zapomněla. Zvedl ji ze země a přičichl k ní.  
„Odešla asi před deseti minutami", oznámil Anně.  
„Nemohla se dostat daleko. Nemáš tušení, kam mohla jít Castieli?" Anděl se ani nepotřeboval zamyslet a rozhodně přikývl.  
„Ano, vím, kam pravděpodobně odešla."

* * *

Vítr se jí prohrabával ve vlasech a šimral Liz po tvářích. Chyběly jí ty letní večery strávené v malém řadovém domku číslo dvacet osm u tety Rose. Jenže léto už skončilo a ony bezstarostné noci s ním. Přitáhla si límec kabátu blíž ke krku a zamířila ke staré večerce na kraji silnice. Kráčela pomalým tempem s takřka bezstarostným výrazem, takže když za sebou uslyšela prasknutí větvičky a divné, tlumené vrčení poskočila úlekem. Ohlédla se přes rameno, ale za jejími zády ležela pouze hrbolatá cesta a pár keřů. Najednou si uvědomila, že je sama na opuštěné silnici, těsně před půlnocí, přímo jako ve scéně vystřižené z béčkového hororu. Zrychlila a napůl doutíkala k obchodu. Připadala si jak blázen, když stále ještě trošku vyděšená prolétla dveřmi samoobsluhy a zamířila mezi regály s hygienickými potřebami a léky. Sebrala krabičku paralenu na bolesti hlavy a dva balíčky papírových kapesníků. Pak přešla do sekce potravin a sundala z pultu čokoládovou tyčinku a těsto na muffiny v prášku. Kluci budou určitě hladoví až se vrátí ze svého případu.

Pozdravila starého pána u pokladny a podala mu drobné. Muž se usmál, a když si od ní peníze bral, stiskl jí ruku. Líz rozpačitě jeho stisk opětovala a nejistě se zakřenila, spíš ze zdvořilosti než z laskavosti. Muž však její ruku nepouštěl a místo toho dívčino zápěstí surově zmáčkl. Liz překvapeně vykvikla a chtěla se vymanit z jeho stisku, ale ten byl příliš silný. Až moc silný na sedmdesátiletého starce. Muž jí prsty obkroužil kolem ruky a přitáhl si ji k sobě. Přes široký pult pokladny cítila jeho dech a znechuceně se pokoušela odtáhnout, když se na ni slizce usmál. A pak se cosi stalo. Jeho zorničky pohltila čerň a Liz nyní zírala do tmavé prázdnoty mužových očí. Vyděšeně zakřičela a znovu se pokusila vykroutit z jeho sevření, ale bezúspěšně.

„Kampak, krasotinko?", zasyčel stařec a zle se ušklíbl. Liz chtěla něco říct, ale v krku jakoby měla obří knedlík a nemohla šokem ani promluvit, a tak sebou jen dál cukala. Pak za zády náhle uslyšela: „Pusť ji. Hned!"  
Démon na hlas nereagoval a dívčino zápěstí stále svíral jako v kleštích. Castiel znovu promluvil, tentokrát výhružněji a podrážděněji.

„Řekl jsem pusť ji!" Andělův hlas byl temný a nekompromisní. Na výstrahu natáhl k démonovi ruku a podíval se mu do očí. S tím to však ani nehnulo a dál se spokojeně culil.  
„Hm, a kdopak mě přinutí? Ty?" Muž se suše zachechtal, ale zarazil se, když v hrudi ucítil ostrou bolest. Sklonil hlavu a spatřil, jak mu z břicha čouhá stříbrná ostří.

„Já", zašeptala mu Anna do zátylku a vytáhla svoji zbraň z démonova těla. Oba andělé se otočili k Liz, která se zatím nepohnula ani o píď a dál zhypnotizovaně zírala na starcovu mrtvolu. Rty se jí třásly a snažila se znovu zprovoznit hlasivky a křičet nebo aspoň namítnout něco v tom smyslu „hele vy jste právě zabili chlápka s naprosto zvrácenýma zorničkama", ale nevydala ze sebe ani hlásku.

Castiel k ní přistoupil a opatrně dívce položil dlaň na rameno. Liz na něho zmateně pohlédla a otevřela ústa.  
„Jak…" Větu nedokončila, protože Anna jí jemně chytla za paži a přenesla dívku spolu s Castielem zpět do motelového pokoje. Liz si připadala, jakoby jí někdo protáhl uchem jehly, a když se znovu ocitla v malém pokojíku, šokovaně zakroutila hlavou.  
„Casi?", zeptala se a pomalu k andělovi vzhlédla.  
„Zůstaňte tu. Venku to teď není bezpečné!" přikázala jim Anna a vypařila se z místnosti.

* * *

Když Sam s Deanem otevřeli dveře s číslem sedm, nebyli si vůbec jistí, jestli vešli do správného pokoje. Místnost vypadala jako po výbuchu čokoládové bomby. Na stole, židlích, poličkách i na televizi se válely upečené muffiny a někdo vylil na jednu z postelí snad celou láhev mléka.  
U kuchyňské linky stála Liz a plně se věnovala míchání těsta. Bratři jí nezastihli zrovna v nejlepším rozpoložení. Tváře měla pokropené sprškou vanilkového cukru a vlasy jí zdobil notný nános mouky. Pobíhala sem a tam, od dřezu ke stolu, a vytahovala horké muffiny z trouby.

„Co to má sakra být? Továrna Williho Wonky?" Dean se tázavě obrátil ke Castielovi, ale anděl jen bezmocně pokrčil rameny a dál stál v koutě, kousek od vyšinuté Liz.

Sam bolestně zasykl. Rána na předloktí ho ještě pořád pálila po tom, co mu ji Alastair posypal solí. Anděl postřehl jeho nevolnost, přešel k bratrům a oběma prstem ťukl na čelo. Rázem byli znovu v pořádku, opět silní a bez zranění. Liz při tom divoce hodila rukama do vzduchu.

„Fajn! Takže teď jsi i Doktor House Samaritán? Co přijde příště? Budeš se producírovat po nocích ve městě v netopýřím kostýmu?"

Hystericky se zasmála a ukazovákem bodla Castiela do prsou. Anděl jen rozmrzele stál na místě, nevěda co říct, a hledal pomoc u bratrů. Sam si ustaraně povzdychl a vzal dívku kolem ramen.  
„Liz, já vím, že je těžké to všechno vstřebat, ale musíš se uklidnit."  
„Uklidnit? Uklidnit?! Ještě dneska ráno jsem si myslela, že je všechno absolutně v pohodě. Chtěla jsem si jen zahrát karty a koukat na televizi a teď mi to můj novej kámoš _anděl_ oznámí, že nejbližší samoobsluha je obývaná _démonem_. Sakra fix do čeho jsem se to dostala?!"  
„Zaútočil na tebe démon?", zeptal se ihned Dean.  
„Ani ne tak zaútočil, jako spíš ochmatával. Ochmatával mě démon!" Liz se znechuceně otřásla. Vzala plech muffinů z gauče, strčila ho Deanovi do rukou a sama si vyčerpaně sedla na uvolněné místo. Dean se zakousl do čokoládového muffinu a blaženě povzdechl.  
„Kolik žes jich upekla?"  
„Po sto dvaceti jsem je přestala počítat."

Sam také jeden ochutnal a s plnými ústy se široce usmál. „Jsou vážně výborný Liz!" Liz se ale namísto poděkování jen zamračila.  
„Je sice nesmírně lichotivý, že jste si dali za posvátný úkol spořádat všechny muffiny, co jsem upekla, ale můžeme se teď bavit o faktu, no co já vím, třeba o faktu, ŽE EXISTUJOU PODĚLANÍ DÉMONI?!" Liz opět hodila rukama do vzduchu a prsty si roztržitě projížděla po vlasech.

A tak Sam a Dean začali vyprávět o démonech, andělech a o své práci. Liz bedlivě naslouchala, ohromeně otevírala a zavírala ústa jako zlatá rybka a občas si vyděšeně překryla tvář dlaní.

„Takže tohle je vaše živobytí? Lovíte příšery?"  
„Jo."  
„A duchy?"  
„Taky."  
„Upíry?"  
„Přesně tak."  
„Ha! Jen si počkej, Edwarde!", uchechtla se Liz, ale hned zase zvážněla. „Fajn, ač to zní sebevíc divněji, chápu to. Co ale nechápu je, proč na mě dneska ten démon vyjel? Co po mně chtěl? Nebo je to u nich normální?"

Castiel neklidně přešlápl na místě. Nebyl si jistý, jestli má Liz své odhalení prozradit. Bál se, že na to dívka ještě nebude připravená a tak se rozhodl mlčet.

„To ještě nevíme", ozval se nakonec Dean. „Ale pracujeme na tom."

Liz hlasitě zívla. Bylo už půl druhé ráno a víčka se jí pomalu klížila. Odloudala se k posteli a padla naznak na měkkou přikrývku. Neobtěžovala se ani převléct nebo sundat boty. Stačila ještě zamumlat do polštáře „Dobrou noc", než po necelé minutě usnula.

Muži pozorovali dívku a po chvíli řekl Dean tlumeným hlasem, aby Liz nevzbudil: „Takže se ptám znova. Co to sakra mělo být Casi?"  
Anděl obrátil oči od Liz k bratrům, a napůl smutně a napůl unaveně pronesl:  
„Uriel nás zradil. Je mrtvý."  
„Ten parchant proradná. To on nás navedl k tomu zatracenýmu skladišti. Ale proč?"  
„Aby vás…nás odlákal od Elizabeth."  
„Tohle se mi přestává líbit Casi", zamručel Sam a zamyšleně zíral na dívčinu spící siluetu. „Nejdřív měňavci, pak démoni a teď už i andělé. Co je ta holka sakra zač?"

Castiel po dlouhém váhání vzhlédl k bratrům. Oběma se soustředěně díval do očí, jakoby u nich chtěl najít nějakou útěchu. Pak promluvil a jeho hlas zněl dutě a zároveň vážně.

„Elizabeth je nebeská hvězda."

* * *

**AN**: Tamtadadáááá! Velké odhalení je tu. Sice nemám absolutně páru, o čem mám psát v další kapitole, ale to se nějak dořeší za pochodu…asi.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel po svém prozrazení seděl mlčky na kraji gauče s plechem muffinů v klíně a nešťastně hleděl na bratry.

"Hvězda? Jako hollywoodská hvězda?"  
"Nebeská hvězda. Spadlá z nebe."  
"Chceš mi říct, že Liz slítla z oblohy?" Dean nechápavě srazil čelo a kolem očí mu vyskočily ustarané vrásky.  
"Ne. Elizabeth je, jak už jsem myslím zmínil, člověk. Ale přebývá v ní hvězda. Elizabethina duše a tělo hvězdu vstřebalo, když spadla na zem, a její světlo zůstalo v Liz."  
„A co od ní ti parchanti chtějí? Aby jim posvítila?"  
Castiel si s povzdechem přejel dlaní po čele. „Síla té hvězdy je tak masivní, Deane, že kdyby se jí někdo zmocnil, byl by nepřemožitelný. Doslova. Ani samotný Lucifer by ho nedokázal porazit."  
„Já myslel, že hvězdy jsou jen kusy kamene."  
„Ano, samozřejmě. Většina hvězd není nic víc než surová hornina. Některé však nejsou vytvořeny přirozeným způsobem. Jsou dílem vyšší síly. Je to zdroj čisté energie"  
„Takže tu hvězdu, co je teď v Liz, stvořil Bůh?", vystrčil Sam zmateně obočí. Anděl jen pokrčil rameny a zatvářil se zamyšleně. „Pravděpodobně."

Všichni muži obrátili zrak ke spící dívce. Klidně oddychovala, jako nevinné batole, nemajíc ponětí, že každá nadpřirozená bytost, každý měňavec, upír, démon a nejspíš i anděl jí jde po krku.

Dean se ošíval na místě a prstem si přejížděl po bradě. „Jak to všechno víš? O Liz, o hvězdě a tak."  
"Každý anděl zná příběh hvězdy. Je to jedno ze znamení."  
"Znamení?"  
"Předzvěst apokalypsy", vysvětlil Sam místo Castiela.  
"Hned se mi ulevilo", zašklebil se Dean a ruce rezignovaně složil na kolena. Po dlouhé chvíli zvedl hlavu a pohlédl na svého bratra.  
„Ten autobus!", nadskočil Sam najednou. „Ten autobus, ve kterém řádila Echidna. Ta mrcha šla po Liz!"  
„O naši malou Lizzie je vážně zájem", zamumlal zamyšleně Dean, a strčil si další muffin do úst. Když dožvýkal, tázavě promluvil ke Castielovi.

„A co kdyby se jí zmocnil Lucifer? Co by se stalo pak?"  
„O tom nechci ani uvažovat", povzdychl si anděl a znovu se ustaraně zahleděl na bezvládnou dívku.  
„To se nestane. A víte proč? Protože se ten hajzl nikdy nedostane ven z klece. Když zastavíme pečetě, tak ne", protrhl ticho Sam a začal rázovat po místnosti sem a tam.  
„Ty tomu vážně věříš, Same? Víš vůbec, kolik pečetí ještě zbývá?" Mladší Winchester zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Devět. Lilith je láme rychleji, než kdy dřív. Už nám zbývá jen velmi málo času."  
Sam Castiela odhodlaně probodával očima. „Tak ji prostě budeme muset zabít, co nejrychleji."

* * *

Příštího rána bratry probudila silná vůně čerstvé kávy. Liz nalévala tekutinu do nakřáplých hrníčků a nervózně tikala očima mezi bratry a konvicí s kávou. Castiel nebyl nikde k vidění, takže si Dean domyslel, že se fláká někde v nebi a plní povinnosti jako vzorný vojáček.  
Oba dlouze zívli. Sam si přehodil přes tričko šedou košili a usmál se na dívku. Ta však zareagovala pouze letmým přikývnutím, a dál se věnovala snídani. Od okamžiku, kdy se vzbudila a vzpomněla si na včerejší útok v obchodě, nepromluvila ani slovo a v myšlenkách se stále vracela k černookému starci. Za celých devatenáct let své existence si ani nepomyslela, že žije ve světě plné nestvůr. A teď se najednou dozví, že všechny příšery, všechny strašidla pod postelí skutečně existují. Protřela si unaveně víčka a zasedla ke stolu vedle Sama.

„Sbal si věci, Liz. Po snídani vyrážíme", houkl na dívku starší bratr.  
„A kam?"  
„Pryč. Tady zůstat nemůžeme. Ti démoni se vrátí, takže musíme být v pohybu."  
„Fajn, jen si dám sprchu, a pak půjdeme."  
„Ne, vyjedeme hned", zabručel podrážděně Dean a složil si ruce na prsa. Liz jen unaveně vzdechla a zakoulela očima. „Tak hele, vy dva jste možná na tenhle…akční život zvyklí, ale já jsem v tomhle úplně nová a…a mám ve vlasech mouku. Potřebuju sprchu, teď hned!" Proplula místností, zastavila se u dveří do koupelny a kysele se na Deana usmála. „Děkuju za pochopení."

Sam se pobaveně culil a jeho bratr nevěřícně zíral na zavřené dveře. Oba sklidili ze stolu, sbalili si pár věcí, když v tom někdo zaťukal na vchodové dveře. Dean instinktivně popadl pistoli a naznačil gestem Samovi, aby otevřel. Na prahu stála Ruby a vypadala otráveně. Bez pozvání vstoupila a rozhlížela se po pokoji.

„Kde je ta holka?", pohledem sjela ke koupelně, odkud byl slyšet proud vody ze sprchy. Než se stačila k zavřeným dveřím přiblížit, Dean jí zatarasil cestu.  
„Co po ní chceš?"  
„Chci jí varovat ty chytráku. Je ve velkým nebezpečí. A když říkám velkým, myslím tím _enormním_! Ta holka, ona je-"  
„-Hvězda. Jo, my víme. Cas nám to včera vysvětloval." Ruby se úzkostně podívala na Sama a kousla se do rtu. „Už jste jí to řekli? To, co je zač?"  
„Zatím ne. Nemyslím si, že by byla na takový odhalení psychicky připravená", řekl Sam.  
„No, tak to je vážně sladký, ale na vašem místě bych s tím moc dlouho neotálela. Dřív nebo později to zjistí, a rozhodně bude lepší, když se to dozví od vás než od démonů nebo andělů."

Než stačil Dean odpovědět, vyšla z koupelny Liz, a když spatřila Ruby, vlídně se na ní usmála.  
„Ahoj", zamávala na pozdrav. „Ruby, že?" Dívka k ní natáhla ruku a démonka jí rychle zatřásla.  
„Tak já už vás nebudu dál zdržovat", promluvila nakonec Ruby. Na rozloučenou mrkla na Liz a odešla z pokoje se Samem v závěsu.

„Ti dva spolu chodí?", vyzvídala Liz, když s Deanem v místnosti osaměli. Ten pouze znechuceně zkroutil tvář. „Ještě to tak. Spíš jsou jen kamarádi…"  
„Kamarádi s výhodami?" škádlila ho. Neodpověděl a jen si přehodil kabát přes ramena.

Venku se Ruby zastavila a měřila si vysokého Winchestera pohledem.  
„Dneska večer zase vyrazíme. Máš pořád ještě tu krev, co jsem ti dala?" Sam hmátl do kapsy kalhot a vyndal malou lahvičku. „Fajn, budeš jí potřebovat", usmála se laškovně. Pak opět nasadila vážnou grimasu a ohlédla se přes rameno k motelu.

„To, co jsem řekla o Liz, myslím vážně. Odvezte ji na bezpečné místo a hlídejte ji dvacet čtyři hodin denně. Démoni se nebaví prakticky o ničem jiném. Same, ta holka je zlatej Stenley Cup! Ten, kdo se k ní dostane jako první, má vyhráno." Sam mlčel a nejistě přikývl. Když se Ruby nedočkala žádné další odpovědi, otočila se na podpatku a zmizela v úzké uličce.

* * *

Cesta autem probíhala za doprovodu Black Sabbath, přičemž Dean hlasitě zpíval, Liz broukala chytlavou melodii a Sam jen kroutil hlavou s úsměvem na rtech.

„Baví vás to?", zeptala se najednou Liz. „Lovit příšery, přespávat po motelech a stravovat se ve fastfoodech?"  
„Není to zase až tak hrozný, jak to zní. Pomáháme lidem, posíláme zlo zpátky do pekla. Sice je to občas pořádná makačka, ale někdo to zkrátka dělat musí. Viď, Sammy?" Dean šťouchl mladšího brášku do lokte a Sam souhlasně zabručel.  
„Ale i tak vás obdivuju. Žít tenhle život, to já bych nedokázala." Bratři na sebe krátce pohlédli. Ne, tohle nebyl život určený pro Liz, ale byl to život, na který si musela začít zvykat.

Rozhodli se zastavit v Irislandu, mrňavém městečku o dvou stech obyvatelích, a k přespání si vybrali starý hotel z devatenáctého století. Vlastnila ho sympatická paní, která se jim nabídla k prohlídce městečka. Liz už už chtěla její nabídku přijmout, ale Sam s Deanem razantně dívčino přání zamítli.

„Co kdybychom se dneska prostě jen dívali na televizi a objednali pizzu? I lovci příšer si někdy musí dát oddech."  
„Ach vy moji udatní rytíři v zářivé zbroji", utahovala si z nich Liz a udělala menší pukrle.

Dostali klíčky k prostornému pokoji, který se v mnohém lišil od toho předchozího v zatuchlém motelu. Stěny pokrývaly tapety se starobylým vzorem, na zemi ležel červený koberec a místnosti holdoval mahagonový stůl. Cena za noc ve čtyřhvězdičkovém hotelu nebyla zrovna nejlevnější, ale bylo to jediné ubytování, které našli. Liz si okamžitě zamilovala svoji postel a láskyplně skočila do měkkých přikrývek.

„Takže co si pustíme?"

* * *

Odpoledne tedy strávili sledováním filmů, pohodlně rozvalení na sametové pohovce. Liz odkusovala velká sousta sýrové pizzy, namačkaná mezi Winchestery jako sardinka. Ale Liz to nevadilo. Právě naopak. Od smrti své tety se ještě necítila tak uvolněně, tak bezstarostně a jako teď. Napadlo ji, že až odjede domů, budou jí oba bratři chybět.

Najednou vstala, vytáhla z batohu notebook a sedla si s ním na postel. Pak se na oba podívala.

„Ehm, no totiž…mohli byste na chvilku jít pryč z pokoje? Chci zavolat mámě."  
„A proč musíme odejít? To se za nás stydíš nebo co?", zeptal se pobaveně Dean. Liz jen mávla rukou.  
„Nevím, jak bych jí měla vysvětlit, že tu sdílím pokoji se dvěma klukama z přehlídkovýho mola."

Dean se při svém popisu potěšeně zasmál a spolu se Samem vyšli ven do tmavé chodby. Ze zavřeného pokoje bylo slyšet veselé švitoření a smích Liz, jak si povídala přes počítač s matkou, Amy a Catherin.

„Kdy jí to řekneme, Deane? Nemá smysl to odkládat."  
„Zítra. Zítra Liz všechno vysvětlíme. Ale dneska ne. Ještě by si měla užít jeden úplně bezstarostný den, Sammy. Aspoň to jí můžeme dát."

Po chvíli Liz vystrčila hlavu ze dveří a pozvala je dál. Znovu si sedli na pohovku, jedli pizzu, komentovali pořady v televizi, smáli se a jednoduše si užívali vzájemnou přítomnost. Byl to pro Liz na dlouhou dobu poslední, doopravdy krásný den.

* * *

Kolem jedenácté šli všichni tři na kutě. Dean trval na tom, že Liz se Samem se vyspí na postelích a on sám zalehl na pohovku. Ještě před tím nakreslili ďáblovy pasti před dveře a k oknu, při čemž použili šťávu z citronu, která na drahém koberci nezanechala žádné stopy. Byl to Lizin nápad. Nechtěla, aby stará majitelka hotelu po uklízení pokojů dostala infarkt.

Liz se převalovala ze strany na stranu a snažila se usnout. Všude bylo hrobové ticho a skrz okna do pokoje pronikalo ospalé světlo měsíce. Na tvářích cítila horkost a skopala ze sebe teplou deku. Už se chystala zvednout a dojít si pro sklenici vody, když vtom uslyšela vrzání postele. Sam vstal, tiše se oblékl a vyšel ze dveří. Nedělej to! Nesleduj ho, ty blbče! Liz se kousla do rtu. Zvědavost však zvítězila nad strachem ze tmy, a tak si Liz nasadila kabát a šálu a opatrně kráčela za Samem.

* * *

Chladný podzimní vítr štípal Sama do tváří. Ruby na něho čekala před hotelem a do široka se usmívala. Pozdravila ho polibkem a společně vyrazili uličkou podél oprýskaného domu. Ani jeden si nevšiml malé postavy, která se schovávala za rohem budovy a zvědavě je sledovala. Dorazili k lékárně, kde se zastavili, a Ruby šperhákem otevřela dveře. Uvnitř se na podlaze válel spoutaný démon s roubíkem v puse a podrážděně sebou mlel.

"Tohohle jsem chytla dnes ráno. Čmuchal po zdejších ulicích, nejspíš hledal tu vaši holku." Sam si důkladně prohlédl shrbenou postavu na podlaze, sklonil se k němu a vyňal mu z úst roubík.

„Tak začni", vyzvala ho Ruby a Sam vytáhl z kapsy průhlednou lahvičku. Převrátil její dno a hladově chlemtal studenou krev.

"Cos tu chtěl?" vyjel bez vytáček na démona. Ten se ale jen povýšeně zachechtal a zvedl ke dvojici oči.

"Tu malou princezničku moc dlouho neohlídáte", ignoroval muž klidně Samovu otázku.

"Kde je Lilith?", skočila do toho Ruby s netrpělivostí v hlase. Muž se na ní nerudně podíval a vyslal plivanec ke špičkám jejích bot.

„Copak se s tebou stalo Ruby? Pamatuju, že jsi vždycky byla v dobré formě, celá nažhavená po krvi. A teď rozdáváš svou vlastní krev špinavým chlapečkům jako laciná děvka." Sam mu přitiskl ostří nože k hrdlu. „Pozor na jazyk", sykl muži do ucha.

„Máš poslední šanci. Kde je Lilith?" zavrčela Ruby, ale démon se jen znova ušklíbl.

Ruby tedy kývla na Sama, který soustředěně zavřel oči a namířil roztaženou dlaň směrem k mladému muži. Z jeho úst se začal valit černý dým a démon sebou zlostně škubal v bolestných křečích.

Sam cítil, jak mu z nosu stéká pramínek krve a levou rukou se chytil za čelo. V hlavě mu bušilo jakési obrovské kladivo a mozek jakoby chtěl každou chvíli explodovat. Ruby přistoupila k nyní bezvládnému tělu a hledala známku života, ovšem marně. Muž byl mrtvý.

Sam si úlevně oddechl a usmál se na ženu, pak ale náhle za svými zády uslyšel zavrzání. Za ním stál další muž, o něco starší než ten první a pod paží se mu třásla vyděšená Liz

„Doufám, že neruším." Sam nasupeně vykročil k démonovi, ale ten vytáhl pistoli a namířil s ní Liz na spánek. Dívka ustrašeně pípla a zoufale zírala na Sama.

„Takže to uděláme takhle," pokračoval muž provokativním tónem. „Vy teď hezky položíte svoje zbraně támhle do kouta. _Všechny_ zbraně. Nepodvádět, poznám to."

Liz nenáviděla každý jeho dotek a ani se nesnažila skrývat strach. Rty se jí chvěly a v očích měla vykreslenou paniku. Muž si jí přetočil na stranu a hladil dívku po vlasech, zatímco pistolí stočil směrem k Samovi. „Hodná holka. Teď půjdeš se mnou, rozumíš?" Liz cítila jeho dech na krku a po šíji ji přejel mráz. Vztek a frustrace jí projížděly jako elektrické náboje a Liz náhle ucítila jaké si jemné cukání a vibrace v konečcích prstů. Z dlaní jí vystřelil oslnivý proud světla, který odhodil démona na druhou stranu místnosti. Liz zmateně civěla dolů na svoje ruce, jakoby ani nepatřily jí, ale úplně jinému člověku.

Ruby využila příležitosti a zabodla nůž muži přímo do srdce. Pak popadla Liz za paži a táhla ji spolu se Samem ven z lékárny.

* * *

„Jak to sakra myslíš, ‚šli zabíjet démony?' Co to má do hajzlu být Same? A ty" bodl Dean prstem k Ruby, která stála v koutě pokoje se vzdorně založenýma rukama na hrudi. „Do čeho si ho to navezla? Tohle není správný, Same! Tohle není _lidský_."  
„Já jenom pomáhám lidem, Deane! Tímhle způsobem nemusím ty chudáky, ze kterých si démoni dělají poštovní schránku, zabíjet. Můžu je zachránit!"  
„Takhle to my ale neděláme Sammy. Tohle je špatný, moc špatný a ty s tím musíš přestat! A co tam u všech čertů dělala Liz?"  
Všichni se otočil k dívce a tázavě na ni pohlédli. Liz se ani nepohnula, ani neprojevila žádné známky toho, že by je poslouchala. Dál zírala na své dlaně a obličej měla bílý jak stěna.

„Potřebuju kafe", řekla nakonec a mlčky si šla nalít do hrnku studenou kávu. Polka doušek hořké tekutiny a křečovitě sevřela hrneček s takovou silou, až jí zbělely klouby. Pomalu klesla na pohovku a vzhlédla nechápavě k bratrům.

„Co to bylo? Co- já…nechápu to! Pomozte mi to pochopit, prosím." Sam si pomalu sedl vedle ní a neohrabaně položil Liz ruku na rameno, ale dívka od něj vystrašeně ucouvla.  
„To je v pořádku Liz, už je to v pořádku. Nemusíš se bát." Sklonila hlavu a znovu zkoumala své dlaně.  
„Prosím vás řekněte mi, že to, co jsem viděla, byla jen halucinace. Já už vážně ničemu nerozumím!" hlesla sklesle.  
„Bambi, já chápu, že tohle je těžký na pochopení-"  
„Nejsem blbá, Deane. Vím, co jsem viděla. Vím, co jsem udělala. Jenom netuším jak nebo proč."

Nakonec z ní vypadla jednoduchá otázka, které se Sam s Deanem obávali. „Co jsem zač?"

Bratři se po sobě podívali. Nemělo smysl jí dál lhát, a tak si oba sedli ke zmatené Liz a začali vyprávět vše tak, jak jim to řekl Castiel.

„Takže, ve mně je pořád ta…ta věc?"  
„Hvězda", přikývl Dean.  
„Velmi mocná hvězda", dodal Sam.  
„A co to znamená?"  
„Znamená to, že ti seženeme pomoc Liz. Uděláme všechno proto, abys byla v bezpečí. Tak si sbal věci, ať můžeme vyjet."  
„Zase do dalšího hotelu?" Dean zavrtěl hlavou. „Vezmeme tě k našemu příteli. Poradí nám. Neboj Bambi, on už bude vědět, co máme dělat."

* * *

Když černá Impala konečně zastavila, začínalo se stmívat. Liz si zvědavě prohlížela starý dům i zanedbanou zahradu za ním. Ze dveří vstupních vyšel vousatý muž s podrážděným výrazem a blížil se k nim.  
„Liz tohle je Bobby", představil je Sam. Dívka zdvořile pozdravila a rozpačitě se usmála. Bobby si jen odfrkl a se zájmem si ji prohlížel.  
„Takže tohle je ona? Ty si nám nadělala pěknou paseku holka." Liz netušila, jak má odpovědět a tak pouze pokrčila rameny.  
„No tak pojď, nahoře jsem ti uvolnil pokoj. Můžeš si tam dát věci."

Liz se kriticky rozhlédla po svém novém pokoji. Místnost čítala jednu postel, noční stolek a malou lampičku. Nebyl to sice žádný komfort, ale usoudila, že na pár dní to vydrží.  
„Máš tu signál? Potřebuju zavolat mámě. Slíbila jsem jí, že se jí každý den ozvu."  
„Liz chápeš vůbec, co se ti tu snažíme říct? Nemůžeš se jen tak vrátit ke starému životu. Démoni, andělé, sakra nejspíš i ty pitomí duchové tě mají v hledáčku."  
„Přece po mně nebudou pátrat věčně. Za chvíli si najdou zase jinou zábavu."  
„Ne Liz, nenajdou. Ty to doopravdy nechápeš? Dokud budeš dýchat, nikdy tě nepřestanou honit. Je mi to líto, vážně líto, ale už nemáš starý život. Nemůžeš se vrátit k rodině. Jestli je budeš kontaktovat, démoni je najdou a využijou je proti tobě. Ublíží jim nebo je zabijí."  
Liz jednoduše přikývla a dlouhou dobu jen civěla ven z okna na opadané stromy. Připadala si tak hrozně bezmocně a slabě, tady, uprostřed cizí země, v cizím domě, který patřil naprosto cizímu muži.

Dřív vedla úplně obyčejný život, měla před sebou studium na koleji v Cambridgi, spousty nesnesitelně hlučných večírků a oslav, na kterých se ještě neopila, přátele, které ještě nepotkala. A teď to všechno musela hodit za hlavu. Dean k ní starostlivě natáhl ruku a pevně jí stiskl dlaň. Podívala se mu do očí. Snažila se být silná a pokusila se usmát, ale nedokázala už dál držet tu bezstarostnou grimasu a rozplakala se. Po tvářích jí v hustém proudu tekly slzy a tělem jí cloumaly nešťastné vzlyky. Dean dívku objal a líbl Liz do vlasů. Hlavu si schovala do jeho hrudi jako malé děcko a Dean se pro sebe musel usmát nad tím nevinným gestem důvěry.  
„Já jen chci domů. Chci domů, Deane", brečela dál Liz tiše.  
„Já vím Bambi, ale to nepůjde. Je mi to moc líto."

Zůstal s ní po celou dobu, dokud mu dívka neusnula v klíně. Opatrně ji položil na postel a přikryl dekou. Pak sešel po schodech dolů, kde u stolu seděli Sam a Bobby a o něčem se horlivě bavili.

„Jak jí je?", vyptával se Sam.  
„Nijak zvlášť dobře. Před chvilkou usnula. Same, teď přeskočím tu naprosto stupidní část, kdy sis hrál na vymítače ďábla, a zeptám se, co přesně se v tom krámku stalo?"  
„Sam si hrál na _co_?", vyjel Bobby překvapeně. Dean jen zavrtěl hlavou a obrátil se ke svému bratrovi.  
Ten si unaveně povzdechl a znovu jim vylíčil vše, co se v lékárně stalo.

„Jen tak toho démona odhodila stranou?"  
„Bylo to, jako by na něj Liz pustila nějaký světelný paprsek. Nic takového jsem ještě neviděl." Dean obrátil hlavu ke staršímu muži. „Našel si něco Bobby?"  
Bobby před Winchesterovy rozložil velkou bichli s prapodivným symbolem na přední straně.

„Jsou tu nějaké zmínky o nebeských stvořeních: ‚Krom andělů na nebi září i hvězdy vytvořené boží rukou. Když spadne hvězda na zem, spadne s ní i neuhasínající světlo a síla, která vše živé rozemele na prach.' A i v bibli jsem narazil na pár věcí. Všechny jsou to předzvěsti apokalypsy. "  
„Paráda. Přestě to jsem potřeboval slyšet", zabručel sarkasticky Dean. Bobby jen pokrčil rameny. Otočil stránku a poklepal na první odstavec.  
„K tomu, aby někdo získal moc té hvězdy, je zapotřebí rituál. Jsou k tomu nezbytný dost vzácný suroviny jako dračí jazyk, pírko z andělských křídel a takový blbosti. A nakonec je tu ten poslední krok."  
„Poslední krok?"  
„Musí se jí vyříznout srce. Někdo by jí musel vyříznout srdce z těla a pak ho sníst."

* * *

AN: bože můj tahle kapitola byla nekonečná! ughh už mě z toho psaní bolí hlava, ale budiž. Omlouvám se za prodlevu, ale jednak jsem opět neměla ani čas a tentokrát ani náladu. Ovšem, jak praví reklama na Always, každý máme své dny.


	10. Chapter 10

První týden Lizina pobytu u Bobbyho nebyl zrovna lehký. Pozvolna se začínala prokousávat skrz jeho návyky a sama se rozhodla udělat menší průzkum o démonech, andělech, měňavcích a zkrátka o všemožných nadpřirozených bytostech, o kterých dříve slyšela jen z pohádek a strašidelných příběhů. Většinu času trávila zalezlá ve svém pokoji, s nosem schovaným za tlustými knihami a četla nekonečné řádky a odstavce plné slov, u kterých se často zakuckala bylinkovým čajem. Občas narazila na nějaké názvy v latině. To se pak vždy nesměle a zdvořile zeptala Bobbyho, který jí s bručením slovo přeložil.  
Starý lovec si po pár dnech na Liz zvykl a její přítomnost už bral jako samozřejmost. Jeho srdce si dívka definitivně získala v ten moment, kdy Bobbymu jeden večer upekla borůvkový koláč s drobenkou.

Sam a Dean se také párkrát za týden zastavili na Liz podívat. Tyhle návštěvy měla moc ráda, protože to byl prakticky jediný kontakt s okolním světem, který udržovala. Vycházky jí Bobby i bratři nadobro zakázali, takže se pohybovala jen po domě a jeho zahradě. Nejdřív jí to vytáčelo, být izolovaná na jednom místě, ale později pochopila, že jí Winchesterovi chtěli jen pomoct. Chtěli jí chránit.

Občas ji navštěvoval i Castiel, když měl čas nebo, což ovšem anděl nikdy nepřiznal, prostě protože se mu zachtělo Liz vidět. Zčásti to bylo také proto, že ho Liz fascinovala. Ještě nikdy dřív se osobně nesetkal s hvězdou. Slyšel o nich a vždy je obdivoval. Byly to jedny z nejdokonalejších děl jeho otce. Hvězdy. Starší než lidé, mocnější než andělé. A přitom, když se zadíval na Liz, jak se soustředěně škrábe na nose a kouše se do jazyka, mu tohle mladé, nemotorné stvoření připadalo tak lehce zranitelné a křehké.

„Ha! Full house! Zase jsem tě dostala Casi." Liz vyložila karty na stůl a potěšeně se zaculila. Castiel jen souhlasně přikývl a přesunul komínek mincí k Liziné hromádce. Nechával jí už potřetí vyhrát. Dělalo mu radost to, že Liz měla radost z výhry. Rád poslouchal její smích.

Byl zrovna čtvrtek večer a Liz celý den uklízela knihovnu, za což později také dostala od Bobbyho vynadáno. Neměl rád, když se mu někdo hrabal ve věcech. Rozhodla se tedy mu na usmířenou přichystat večeři. Vstala od stolu, vytáhla z lednice vajíčka a mléko a pustila se do práce. Chtěla Bobbymu udělat lívance s jamem, které ten starý bručoun zbožňoval.

Liz zkrátka měla mateřský komplex. Ráda se starala o jiné lidi, hlavně o ty, na kterých jí nejvíce záleželo. Bobby Singer do toho seznamu lidí patřil, stejně tak jako oba bratři a Castiel.

Zatímco byli Sam s Deanem a někdy i s Bobbym na lovu, zůstávala Liz doma (zvláštní jak rychle si domov přiřadila k představě Bobbyho domu) a připadala si neužitečná a zbytečná. Věci jako uklízení, vaření a případné praní prádla ji sice na nějakou dobu zaměstnaly, ale ne na dlouho. Vždy, když měla dlouhou chvíli, myslela na Catherin a na Amy, na svoji matku i na Toma a Alexe, ale myslela taky na to, co jí řekl Dean. Nemůže se vrátit domů, jinak by ohrozila svoji rodinu. Mámě napsala dlouhý email o tom, že po smrti tety potřebuje nějaký čas pro sebe, a že jede na výlet, někam na klidné místo přemýšlet. Napsala, že bude v pořádku a ať ji nehledají.

Rozbila nožíkem vajíčko, pak zvedla hlavu, stále ještě se skořápkou v ruce, a podívala se ven z okna. Podzimní vítr rozháněl listí po silnici a v zahradě byly vidět opadané větve stromů.

„Je čtvrtek", řekla najednou Liz tiše.  
„Ano, to je", přikývl Castiel.  
„Ve čtvrtek chodí Amy do plavání a já ji vždycky vyzvedám cestou ze školy. Doma si pak hrajeme s jejími panenkami a ona mi maluje obrázky." Na chvíli se odmlčela a vhodila vajíčko do mísy. „Vlastně nechápu, proč pořád používám přítomný čas. Tohle už je minulost. Ani nevím, jestli je ještě uvidím." Přidala do mísy mléko a mouku a začala směs míchat.  
„Chybí ti." To nebyla otázka, jen pouhé konstatování faktu. Castiel si Liz dlouho prohlížel a dívka k němu otočila hlavu.

„A co tvoje rodina Casi? Jací jsou ostatní andělé?"  
„Zaneprázdnění. Mí bratři a sestry bojují ve válce proti démonům a zabraňují pečetím před rozlomením."  
„Jo, o tom mi Dean říkal. Pokoušíte se zastavit Luciferově návratu." Castiel souhlasně přikývl a Liz se zamračila.  
„A když se vám to nepovede? Co bude pak? Apokalypsa?" Anděl mlčel, ale z jeho očí se dala vyčíst jasná odpověď.  
„On si pro mě přijde, že Casi? Bude mě chtít zabít, jako ti ostatní."  
„Je to nanejvýš pravděpodobné."  
„No, prima. Mám se na co těšit", odfrkla si Liz a znovu se vrátila k přípravě lívanců. Pak na rameni ucítila teplý dotek a znovu otočila hlavu. Castiel na ni soucitně shlížel a jeho pohledné rysy zjemněly. Liz si naráz připadala směšně malá, přestože byla jen o pět centimetrů menší než on a fascinovaně se pohledem přišpendlila k jeho úžasně modrým očí.

„Elizabeth, udělám vše pro to, aby k tomu nikdy nedošlo. Udělám vše pro to, abys byla v bezpečí."

Dívka se vděčně usmála a pak najednou Castiela objala. Anděl takovou reakci nečekal a nemotorně ji poplácal po zádech. Jeho lidská schránka se uvnitř nepatrně zachvěla při Lizině doteku a Castiel jí opět položil dlaň na rameno. Liz nejistě sklopila pohled a prohlížela si špičky svých bot.

„Víš, někdy mám strach usnout. Vždycky před spaním myslím jen na to, kdy to přijde. Lucifer a peklo na zemi, to všechno, o čem mi vyprávěl Bobby. Je asi malá šance, že ho zastavíte, viď?"  
„Nesmíš se tolik bát maličká. Ještě stále je tu naděje."  
„No jo. _Teď_ mluvíš jak z epizody Hvězdných válek! Někdy se na ně vážně musíme podívat." Castiel zvedl koutky úst v malý úsměv.

Liz přilila do mísy další sklenici mléka a začala míchat malou vařečkou. Po pár minutách si unaveně promnula zápěstí a hlasitě zívla. Castiel jí vzal mísu z rukou a sám velmi rychle kvedlal vařečkou jako o život, až z mísy začalo vystřikovat tekuté těsto.

„Na co mixér, když si můžete pořídit anděla", zarecitovala Liz jako v televizní reklamě a pochvalně Castiela poplácala po zádech. Opět jí předal mísu a přikývl.

Zamyšleně si prohlížela detaily jeho obličeje. Malý nos, pevná čelist, roztomilé strniště a skvělé, ach bože, tak skvělé vlasy. Liz si jen zasněně povzdechla. Ne, nemysli na to blbečku! Vždyť je nejmíň o deset let starší. A co by asi anděl mohl vidět v umolousané a obyčejné holce s bandou démonů za zadkem a středoškolským vzděláním? Blbá, blbá Liz. Znovu ho přejela pohledem.

„Jsou všichni andělé tak mladí, jako ty? Nebo jsi nebeský Benjamínek?"  
„Jsem přes 2000 let starý." Liz ohromeně hvízdla.  
„Na 2000 let jseš dost ve formě."  
„Tohle je pouze má lidská schránka, Jimmy." No lidský těla si vážně umí vybírat, napadlo Liz a sama pro sebe se zakřenila.  
„A jak vypadáš doopravdy? Můžu to vidět? Máš křídla?" Anděl jen zavrtěl hlavou a usmál se. Ach, ta zvídavá Elizabeth. Lidé byli vskutku pozoruhodné bytosti.

„Moji pravou podobu mohou vidět jen zvláštní jedinci. Kdybys tímto jedincem nebyla, pohled na mě by ti vypálil oči." Liz pouze mávla rukou a ukázala palci na svou hruď.  
„Co může být zvláštnějšího, než hvězda uvězněná v těle šílené puberťačky? Bože, to znělo jak replika z Hannah Montany." Castiel nechápavě zamrkal.  
„Nechci to riskovat maličká. Byla by škoda, kdybys přišla o své oči." Liz ho jen šťouchla do ramen a usmála se.

„Ruším tu snad díl španělský telenovely?" Do pokoje vstoupil Bobby s brokovnicí přehozenou přes levé rameno a jako vždy s nabručeným výrazem.

Liz se uchechtla a přešla zpět ke kuchyňské lince. „Ahoj Bobby. Hádej, co bude na večeři!"

* * *

Starý sklep zapáchal sírou a spálenou kůží a stěny barvily cákance seschlé krve. Místnosti dominoval stůl z borového dřeva, pokryt na první pohled pro normálního smrtelníka, zhola obyčejnými a neškodnými věcmi. Křišťálová karafa se svěcenou vodou, kus pergamenu a miska se solí. Vedle stála nízká židle a na ní byla připoutaná mladá žena s černými vlasy a ještě tmavšími zorničkami. Za stolem seděla na nízké stoličce další žena se sněhově bílými vlasy a pohrávala si s lemem hnědého kabátu. Pak se postavila, přešla ke své zajatkyni a založila si ruce na prsa.

„Tak co, Louiso? Domluvíme se?", oslovila svázanou ženu.  
„Nejmenuju se Louisa."  
„Ne? Hm, stejně ti tak budu říkat. Líbí se mi jméno Louisa. Krásné, krásné jméno. Louisa, Louisa, Louisa, jak nádherně to zní. Tak mi pověz, Louiso, kdy má vystoupit z moře?"  
„O kom to mluvíš?"  
„Ale no tak zlato, nebudeme to prodlužovat. Na hraní nemám čas, bolí mě záda a nejsem zrovna v nejlepší náladě. Tak ven s tím. Kdy?"  
Připoutaná žena mlčela a hlavu otočila doleva, kde se v jednom rohu válely dvě mrtvoly.

„Stejně mě zabiješ, tak nevím, proč bych ti měla vyslepičit naše tajemství, když z toho beztak nevyjdu živá."  
„Ach ovšem, že tě zabiju zlato, o tom žádná. Jenže věc se má takhle. Buď mi řekneš všechno, co víš, a já ti za odměnu podříznu krk, což bude rychlé a docela bezbolestné, nebo si budeš dál statečně hrát na loajální chráněnku tetičky Lilith a já pak budu muset zapojit fantazii, abych z tebe ty informace vypáčila. A věř mi, já jsem velmi kreativní. Tak jak tedy?"

Když žena nadále zatvrzele mlčela, protočila její věznitelka panenky.  
„Vy démoni jste všichni tak zbytečně tvrdohlaví. No tak fajn. Začneme." Vrátila se zpět ke stolu a z kapsy kabátu vytáhla dlouhý drát, který tvarem připomínal pletací jehlici se zabroušeným hrotem. Otevřela karafu a drát ponořila do svěcené vody. Pak ho ještě štědře obalila v soli a s nyní připravenou zbraní přešla k tmavovlasé ženě.  
„Poslední možnost Louiso", oslovila ji s úsměvem na rtech. Když se nedočkala odpovědi, zabodla své zajatkyni špičatý konec drátu pod nehet hluboko do masa. Žena se rozeřvala bolestí, zuřivě sebou mlela na židli a snažila se vymanit z popruhu, kterým měla znehybněný trup i paže.  
„Kdy?!"  
„Já nevím!" Znovu z plných plic zařvala nesmírnou bolestí. Plavovlasá žena si otráveně odfrkla, vyndala z kapsy nožík s nablýskanou čepelí, přibodla ho ženě k prstu a pevně s ním zakroutila, tak silně, až se dostal pod kůži a vyrval kus nehtu z konce prstu. Žena znovu zakřičela, a v očích jí vytryskly slzy utrpení.  
„Hm, ještě pořád mi nic neřekneš, Louiso? Pražádnou informaci? Neboj, neboj, nemusíš spěchat. Mám v plánu si z tvé manikúry udělat náhrdelník, i když musím přiznat, že mi to zrovna moc nejde. Tady tenhle", ukázala na kus nehtu, „se mi nepodařil vylovit celý. Škoda. Ale nevadí, mám pořád ještě devět pokusů, že?"

Ta muka byla nesnesitelná. Louisa, nebo alespoň žena s onou přezdívkou, zavřela oči a snažila se nemyslet na tupou bolest, která jí pomalu, ale jistě, vedla k agónii.

„Jen mě poslala pro tu holku, to je všechno. Nic jinýho nevím!" Další vlna bolesti. „Nic nám o tom neříkala. O těchhle věcech se s démony nebaví! Jen nám dala za úkol přivést jí tu pitomou holku."  
„Kolik démonů vyslala?"  
„Asi přes padesát, ale pořád jich přibývá. To je všechno co vím."  
„Vážně? Já nevím, Louiso, nějak ti tuhle komedii nežeru. Ale myslím, že ty mi to povíš. Nejsi přece hloupá, ne?" Znovu drát ponořila do svěcené vody a znovu ho obalila v soli.  
„Nevím kdy, ale zato vím kde. Jihozápad. Jihozápadní pobřeží! To je ta nejbližší lokace, o které mi řekla. Přísahám!" Žena si jí měřila pohledem a nakonec položila dlouhý drát zpět na stůl.  
„Fajn. To mi stačí. Dík Louiso." Sladce se na démonku usmála a vzala do ruky ozubený nůž.

Démonka se najednou rozchechtala a kolem úst se jí vytvořila krvavá bublina.  
„Ne-nedostaneš se k ní včas. Jsou všude. Lilith si pro ni brzo přijde a to ty už neovlivníš."

Žena si chvíli prohlížela zakrvácenou bytost na židli a zamyšleně si prstem přejížděla po spodním rtu. Náhle svoji zajatkyni chytila za vlasy na zátylku a výstražně jí probodávala pohledem. Obličeje měly pár centimetrů od sebe, takže plavovláska mluvila jen šepotem.

„Víš, kdo jsem, Louiso?" Vězeňkyně přikývla hlavou. Vysoká žena nyní vypadala děsivě, až pološíleně, jako dravá šelma. V očích jí metaly blesky vzteku a pobavení, všechno zaráz a Louisa na sobě poprvé nechala znát strach.  
„Tak tedy určitě víš, proč jsem tu. Víš, čeho jsem schopná." Vycenila dokonale bílé zuby a pak najednou, jako když zapnete přepínačem rádio, se lišácky usmála a potěšeně zavrněla. Protáhla si ztuhlé svaly a rukou zajela do bílých vlasů.

„Víš, jak mi říkali v pekle? Určitě to víš, taky jsi tam byla." Démonka zarytě mlčela a znovu otočila hlavu směrem k ležícím mrtvolám.  
„Lovkyně", odpověděla žena sama sobě a pobaveně zvedla obočí. „Nemůžu říct, že bych na peklo měla ty nejšťastnější vzpomínky, ale svůj úkol jsem tam splnila. Měla jsi tam zůstat, Louiso. Měla jsi zůstat pěkně doma v pekle, hezky v bezpečí."  
„To bych si přece neužila žádnou zábavu", ušklíbla se Louisa, ale ihned toho zalitovala, protože skrz zanícené strupy na nose se jí řinula další krev.

Obě se na sebe chvíli nenávistně dívaly a přes pravidelné bubnování deště venku bylo na chvíli úplné ticho.

„Znáš moje jméno, Louiso? Moje skutečné jméno?" Další přikývnutí.  
„Řekni ho, vyslov moje jméno." Černooká žena si olízla rozřízlý ret a v ústech cítila odpornou chuť jako starý pelyněk.  
„Sidera", vydechla nakonec s odporem i strachem zároveň.  
„Správně. Vylož si to jméno jak jen chceš zlato, ale povím ti jednu věc. Ani Lilith, ani Lucifer, ani to fanatický stádo andělů mě nezastaví. Pokud se mám vůbec něčeho bát, je to ta věc, která brzo vystoupí z moře, ale na tu už budu, moje milá, právě díky tobě, připravená. Takže dík za info. Třeba se potkáme v příštím životě." S těmi slovy podřízla démonce krk a pak nevzrušeně vyšla ven ze sklepa do chladného deště.

* * *

Tu noc se zdál Liz sen. Obklopovala ji tma a krom černočerného ticha tam nic nebylo. Liz začínala panikařit a těžce se jí dýchalo, když vtom náhle uviděla třepotavé světlo v dálce. Ohromeně je sledovala a běžela za ním, ale světelný bod byl moc daleko, a ať běžela sebevíc rychleji, nikdy se k němu nepřiblížila. Pak se rozžaly další světla a pak další a další. Liz už je ani nestíhala počítat a jen s pusou dokořán sledovala ty třpytivé tečky. A hlas. Uslyšela hlas, hluboký a sametový, který šeptal její jméno pořád dokola a dokola.

Liz uviděla mužskou siluetu zahalenou jasným, bílým světlem. Muž se k ní pomalu blížil.

„Konečně jsi tady miláčku. Tak dlouho jsem na tebe čekal, a teď jsi tady." Jeho hlas byl vlídný a plný něhy. Liz nechápavě zírala do bílé záře, ta byla však tak silná, že přes ni neviděla do mužova obličeje.  
„To je v pořádku. Musíš být zmatená, ale neboj se. Se mnou jsi v bezpečí. Dokud jsme tady, nemusíš se bát." Popošel o pár kroků k ní a Liz v tu chvíli ani nenapadlo ucouvnout nebo dokonce utíkat. Jeho přítomnost ji nějakým způsobem uklidňovala.  
„Copak mě nepoznáváš miláčku? Nepamatuješ si Lizzie?" Liz tam stála jako solný sloup a myšlenky se jí zběsile proháněly hlavou. Ten hlas! Samozřejmě, že ten hlas zná. V dětství ho slýchávala neustále.  
„Tati?" Muž rozevřel náruč a Liz do ní ihned vběhla. Jemně jí políbil do vlasů a na čele ucítila jeho úsměv.  
„Tolik jsi mi chyběla."  
„Ty mě taky tati."  
Chvíli tam jen tak stáli ve vzájemném sevření a Liz šťastně oddychovala. Muž sklonil hlavu a pohladil ji po vlasech. Za ucho ji vsunul sedmikrásku, přesně jako tenkrát, když byla Liz malá holčička. Přála si, aby ta chvíle trvala napořád. Pak se však temnota zase začala scvrkávat a světla blednula. Ještě zaslechla jeho výkřik a cítila, jak k ní natahuje ruce, ale to už byla Liz velmi daleko.

A pak se probudila. Zmateně lapala po dechu a rozhlížela se po pokoji. Venku už svítalo a oknem dovnitř proudil čerstvý vzduch. Liz si přitáhla pokrývku k bradě a snažila se srovnat si myšlenky. Hm, to byl vážně divný sen. Bylo to poprvé po velice dlouhé době, co se jí zdálo o jejím otci. Pokrčila rameny. Oblékla si kalhoty, přes hlavu přetáhla Deanovo obří tričko a utíkala připravit sobě a Bobbymu snídani.

Ani si nestačila všimnout, že jí z vlasů vypadla sněhobílá sedmikráska a zakutálela se pod postel.


	11. Chapter 11

Liz zrovna na stůl dávala talíře, když se otevřely vstupní dveře, a dovnitř vešel Sam s Deanem v patách, oba rozesmátí a očividně v dobré náladě. Liz je uvítala úsměvem a každého políbila na tvář, tak, jak to měla ve zvyku, když se vraceli z lovu.

Sam si ji pořádně prohlédl a obdivně hvízdl. „Páni, Liz. Tobě to teda sluší." Jen se zakřenila a mávla rukou. „Chtěla jsem si na dnešek obléct něco slavnostního. Tyhle mi půjčil Bobby." Ukázala na bledě modré šaty, které dřív nosila Bobbyho žena.

Dean nechápavě zvedl obočí. „No jo Bambi, jsi přímo pastva pro oči, ale kvůli čemu všechno tohle?" Prst zabodl směrem ke stolu, který byl pokryt čistým ubrusem, a uprostřed stála vysoká svíčka. Liz se znovu usmála a pokrčila rameny.

„Tohle? To je poděkování."  
„Poděkování? A za co?"  
„Za to, že tu můžu být, ty trumbero. Za to, že tu můžu zůstat s vámi. Jsem tu už měsíc a já nevěděla, jak jinak bych měla ukázat svoji…no však víš, vděčnost."  
„Ale to je přeci samozřejmost Liz. Kvůli tomu jsi nám nemusela připravovat královskou hostinu," namítl Sam s veselým úšklebkem. Dean si rychle odfrkl. Na to Liz významně srazila rty do úzké čárky.  
„Co?"  
„Nic, jen občas zapomínám, jak moc jsi _britská_."

Namísto odpovědi otevřela troubu a vyndala z ní dozlatova upečené kuře s nádivkou. Dean na tu scénu zíral jako nadšené děcko na vánoční stromeček.

„Liz, vezmeš si mě?" Liz na Deana vyplázla jazyk a začala servírovat večeři.

Při jídle se bavili o všem možném. Sam s Deanem jí povídali o jejich posledním případě a Liz na oplátku vyprávěla o novinkách z televizního pořadu, který se starším Winchesterem sledovali, když měli čas.

„Kde ses naučila takhle vařit?" zeptal se Dean. Liz se na krátkou dobu odmlčela a pak jen nenuceně zvedla koutky úst.  
„Moje teta vlastnila restauraci, kde jsem jí pomáhala. Vždycky mě to bavilo." Dean se Samem po sobě pokoukli. Liz jim ještě neřekla, co se stalo s její tetou, a oni na tohle téma nikdy nezavedli konverzaci.

Po večeři vyndal Sam z jedné tašky malý balíček a podal ho Liz. „My máme zase něco pro tebe. Je to ten nejnovější na trhu, sám jsem ho vybíral." Liz zvědavě balíček otevřela a doširoka se na něho usmála.

„Mobil! Páni, je skvělej. Děkuju, Same." Znovu ho políbila na tvář a ihned mobil začala zkoumat. Svůj starý telefon musela zničit, a Liz při tom opět pocítila onen bolestný pocit prázdnoty. Další předmět ze starého života, který musela hodit za hlavu. Další pouto s její rodinou, které muselo být přerušeno.

„Ten musel stát tunu peněz. Nemuseli jste za mě tolik utrácet. Stejně nemám, komu bych volala." Snažila se to říct uvolněným a pobaveným tónem, ale vyznělo to spíš zahořkle, než vesele.

Dlouho do noci sledovali televizi. Liz házela Deanovi do pusy popcorn a on ho skoro vždy chytil, a Sam jen protáčel oči nad tím, jak se jeho bratr před Liz předvádí. Nakonec těžkopádně zvedla nohy ze stolu, vstala z gauče a unaveně se šoupala ke dřezu, kde čekal kopec špinavého nádobí.

„Eghmm, připadám si jako zombie", zívla hlasitě Liz a natahovala se k naprasklému talíři, aby ho mohla umýt. Sam jí však chytil za rameno a natočil si ji k sobě čelem.

„Vykašli se na nádobí Liz, my s Deanem to ráno umyjeme." Okem přelétl ke gauči k rozvalenému Deanovi, který jen něco neurčitě zabručel.  
„Fajn, _já_ to zítra ráno umyju", upravil svoje tvrzení Sam. „Ty by sis měla lehnout Liz. Ta večeře byla sice úžasná, ale vždyť už usínáš ve stoje." Liz pokrčila rameny, znovu zívla a promnula si víčka. Najednou ucítila, jak jí nějaká síla zvedá ze země do vzduchu. Liz překvapeně zamžikala a okamžitě začala na protest Samovi mávat rukama před nosem.

„Ne, ne, zamítá se, ne, jsem pro tebe moc těžká! Same! Dostaneš kýlu nebo tak něco Kriste pane!" Sam se jen uchechtl, ignoroval Lizino nesouhlasné mumlání a dál ji nesl v náručí jak pětileté děcko. V jejím pokoji Liz uložil do postele a zakryl dekou a na prahu jí ještě popřál dobrou noc. To už dívka ale dávno spala.

* * *

Castiel stál u Liziny postele a nesouhlasně pozoroval, jak Sam dívku vnáší dovnitř a ukládá ke spánku. Měl chuť mu ji vyrvat z náruče a sám ji položit do postele a přikrýt dekou.  
Neměl tu být. Zachariáš ho už jednou upozornil, že by neměl trávit tolik času s Winchestery. A přesto nedokázal odolat pokušení Liz vidět, třebaže jen na krátkou chvíli. Chtěl se ujistit, že je v pořádku. Dům byl sice zaopatřen proti démonům i duchům, ne však proti andělům. To Castielovi dělalo starost. Kdyby ostatní andělé věděli, že je tu Liz s Wichesterovými, mohli by jednoduše přijít a vzít si ji. Castiel samozřejmě předpokládal, že to by jeho bratři a sestry neudělali. Andělé měli na věci dohlížet, ne do nich zasahovat. Ale po nedávném fiasku s Urielem si nebyl zase až tak úplně jistý.

Chvíli Liz jen pozoroval, jak se jí hruď nadnáší a zase klesá. Obličej jí zakrýval závoj vlasů a ústa měla nepatrně pootevřená. Skrz okno na její tvář proudilo měsíční světlo a Castiela napadlo, že Liz vypadá krásně. Právě teď a právě tady. Rychle tu myšlenku ovšem zahnal. Andělé takové věci necítili. Nesměli je cítit. A přesto byl Castiel v jejím pokoji a zároveň se pořád dokola snažil odpovědět na otázku proč? Sedl si na židli vedle postele, kde tiše vytrval až do rána, kdy se nepozorovaně vytratil.

* * *

„Potřebuju nakoupit!" Dean právě vylezl z koupelny, když na něj Liz náhle vybafla, s talířem plným vaflí v ruce.  
„Se Samem dnes jedeme do obchodu. Napiš mi, co chceš a my to koupíme."  
„To nebude potřeba, pojedu s vámi." Dean okamžitě zavrtěl hlavou. „V žádným případě. Ty zůstaneš tady s Bobbym."  
„Víš, co je to ponorková nemoc Deane? Jestli odsud rychle nevypadnu, alespoň na chvíli, přeskočí mi a všechny vás ve spánku zabiju."  
„No, tak to by bylo vzrůšo." Dean si vzal jednu vafli a usrkl z hrnku studenou kávu.  
„Já ale _musím_ jet s vámi. Potřebuju zásoby. Osobní věci a…potřeby." Od stolu se ozvalo Deanovo přežvýknutí.  
„Hm, jak už jsem řekl Bambi. Jednoduše mi napiš seznam a my ty tvoje věci už seženeme." Liz zaúpěla frustrací.  
„_Hygienický_ potřeby Deane!" Dean nervózně polkl. „Ne, ne, ne, já vím, kam tím míříš Liz! Ale nehodlám tě vystavit nebezpečí jen proto, aby sis mohla vybrat ten správnej kondicionér." Liz se zoufale plácla přes čelo. Tohle se vážně děje! Nemohla uvěřit, že tahle konverzace skutečně probíhá. Tak fajn. Bylo na čase vytáhnout eso z rukávu.

„Dobře, máš tužku a papír? Tak si piš. Tři balíčky vložek s křidélky a dva balíčky extra tenkých vložek, deodorant, ale musíš si dát pozor, aby nedělal fleky na černém prádle, vatové tyčinky do uší… A tampóny." Dean se zatvářil zděšeně a na čele mu pulzovala malá žilka paniky. „No ano, tampóny, ale, a na to dávám velký důraz, musí být s násad-"  
„-VYJEDEME PO SNÍDANI", zařval zoufale Dean a rychle zmizel od stolu s horou vaflí na talíři. Liz se vítězoslavně ušklíbla a sama se pustila do jídla.

* * *

„Stejně si myslím, že je to špatnej nápad", zabručel Dean od volantu.  
„Nekaž nám tu náladu. Všechno bude v pohodě. A až se vrátíme domů, upeču ti koláč."  
„Jablečný?"  
„Jaký jen budeš chtít." To ho trochu obměkčilo a Liz se spokojeně usmála.

Kolem poledne dojeli k velkému nákupnímu středisku, přímo uprostřed města. Deanovi ani Samovi se to příliš nelíbilo. Byla tu až moc velká šance, že by je někdo snadně sledoval nebo že by se jim Liz v davu ztratila. Liz však trvala na tom, aby zajeli zrovna sem. Když už měli jet nakupovat, tak aspoň ve velkém.

Jako první zamířili do malého butiku, kde si Liz nabrala potřebné oblečení. Bylo příjemné nosit pro změnu něco jiného, než Deanova stará a otrhaná trička. Celkem si koupila pět triček, dva svetry, košili a troje kalhoty.

„Mohli byste aspoň na chvilku upustit to bodyguardský divadýlko? Jste u mě pořád nalepení na dva metry. Trošku toho osobního prostoru by neuškodilo." Stála zrovna u sekce se spodním prádlem a otráveně se zadívala na oba bratry. Vůbec se jí nezamlouvalo, aby Sam s Deanem sledovali, jak si v hromádce spodního prádla vybírá nové kalhotky.  
„Víš, na čem jsme se domlouvali Liz. Tenhle výlet jsem povolil jen pod podmínkou, že budeš s námi a nikde se nebudeš toulat. Musíme být ostražití, na každým rohu může číhat démon." Liz teatrálně obrátila oči k nebi dlouze se nadechla a v duchu počítala do pěti.  
„A jak si to oblečení mám podle tebe asi vyzkoušet? To se mnou půjdete i do kabinky?" Dean se jen uchechtl.  
„Liz, my jen nechceme, aby se ti něco stalo", povzdechl si Sam. Dean už začínal nervózně pošlapávat na místě.  
„Tak už si rychle něco vyber Bambi. Moc dlouho to tady asi nevydržím."

U pokladny zaplatili kartou, přičemž Liz pobaveně sledovala, jak prodavačka Samovi podstrkuje kousek papírku se svým číslem.

Poté následovala drogérie, obchod s potravinami, cukrárna (na Deanův požadavek), obchod s čerstvou zeleninou a ovocem (na Samův požadavek) a nakonec si Liz vyprosila návštěvu v maličkém antikvariátu.

Liz tu byla jako ryba ve vodě. Procházela se mezi zaplněnými pulty a nasávala vůni starých knih. Úplně vzadu našla starou krabici a v ní jakousi sérii knih, ve slevě za osm dolarů. Se zájmem zkoumala obal s dvěma dobře stavěnými, dlouhovlasými muži pod titulem _Lovci duchů._ Na zadní straně se dozvěděla stručný obsah: dva mladí muži, Sam a Dean, bojují proti démonům a duchům. Liz ohromením otevřela ústa.

„Hej, hej kluci, tohle musíte vidět." Liz podala Samovi knihu a s chichotáním si prohlížela přehnaně svalnaté muže na přední straně.  
„Kdo je sakra Carver Edlund?"

* * *

„Je tady všechno. Každý náš případ. Všechno od Samova sexuálního života až po popis zadního sedadla mojí Impaly! Odkud se to ten chlápek sakra dozvěděl?"  
„Krvavá Mary vážně existuje?", podivila se Liz.  
„Existovala. Předtím než jsme ji zabili."  
„Koukni na tohle", šťouchl Sam do Deana a podal mu svůj laptop. „Jsou to celé série knih o Samovi a Deanovi. Moc velký úspěch neměli, podle všeho se prodalo jen pár tisíc kopií. A jsou tu i fanouškovské stránky."  
„Co je to slash fikce?", zeptal se Dean Sama nechápavě.  
„Nechtěj vědět", odpověděla místo něj Liz a nepatrně se začervenala. Dean si článek přečetl pořádně a na tváři se mu objevil znechucený výraz. „Eh fuj, no…fuj. Tohle je zvrácený i na mě Sammy."  
„Měli bychom toho autora najít a zeptat se ho, jak to, že toho o vás tolik ví", nadhodila Liz a otočila další stránku knihy.  
„Jo, to taky uděláme. Po tom, co tě zavezeme k Bobbymu."  
„Deeeane! No tak, nic se mi nestane! Vždyť i v tom obchoďáku bylo všechno v pohodě. Nejedeme přeci vyšetřovat vraždy démonů, jenom jdeme najít chlápka, co píše knihy."  
„Jeden výlet za dnešek stačil. Teď tě odvezem domů", zavrtěl vážně hlavou Dean. Liz se prosebně obrátila k Samovi, ale ten pouze pokrčil rameny.  
„Jen jeden případ, jen tenhle a pak dám pokoj. Prosím. Slibuju, že vás budu ve všem poslouchat, a když ucítíte jen náznak nebezpečí, pojedeme zpátky k Bobbymu."

Po krátkém váhání si Dean povzdychl a ústupně přikývl, a tak všichni naskočili do auta a vyjeli hledat Carvera Edlunda.

Díky pátrání se dozvěděli, že jméno Carver Edlund je pouze pseudonym. Autorem byl doopravdy Chuck Shurley. Zastavili u jeho domu a došli ke dveřím. Dean se Samem stáli hned na prahu s Liz schovanou bezpečně za jejich zády. Po zazvonění se jim zjevil nevysoký, zarostlý muž v pruhovaném županu.

„Zdravím. Potřebujete něco?", zeptal se ospalým hlasem.  
„Jste Chuck Shurley? Ten co píše ty knížky?"  
„No ehm…ano. Kdo se ptá?"  
„Jsem Sam a tohle je můj bratr Dean, píšete o nás." Následovalo zabouchnutí dveří. Sam opět zazvonil na zvonek.

„Podívejte, je vážně milé poznávat své fanoušky, ale momentálně jsem trošku zaneprázdněn." Znovu se chystal zavřít, ale Sam rukou zarazil dveře.  
„Píšete o nás ty knížky, na to nemáte právo, zveřejňovat tyhle soukromý věci. Jak to děláte? Jaktože o nás toho tolik víte?", chrlil ze sebe Dean a narázoval si to dovnitř do Chuckova bytu.  
„Já, já nevím, co po mně chcete. Tohle vážně není legrace."  
„To teda rozhodně není. A teď nám hezky řeknete, jak to děláte. Chceme to vědět", poručil nasupeně Dean.  
„Deane, přestaň, vždy toho chudáka děsíš!" Liz vystoupila ze Samova stínu a položila Deanovi ruku na rameno. Vrhl na ni výstražný pohled, který ovšem plně ignorovala a pomalu přistoupila ke zmatenému Chuckovi.

„Promiňte, že jsme sem tak vpadli, ale potřebujeme odpovědi. Tihle dva nejsou vaši fanoušci. Jsou to doopravdy Sam a Dean a loví démony a duchy a spoustu dalších věcí."  
„Sam s Deanem jsou vymyšlené postavy. Existují jenom v mých knihách", trval na svém Chuck.  
„Jak jste se o nich tolik dozvěděl? Jste médium?"  
„Médium? Podívejte se slečno, slečno…"  
„Newronová. Jmenuju se Liz Newronová. A tohle jsou skuteční Dean a Sam Winchesterovi." Chuck naprázdno otevřel ústa a pak je zase zavřel. Totéž dvakrát zopakoval, pak pohlédl na bratry a znovu na Liz.  
„Ale vy…vy tu nemůžete být. Tohle je absurdní!" Dean významně zvedl obočí. „Jak to myslíte?"  
„Liz Newronová je nová postava z mojí nedokončené knihy. A příjmení Winchesterovi jsem ve svých knihách nikdy nezveřejnil. Nikomu jsem je neřekl. Odkud ty jména znáte?"

* * *

Chuck si do sklenice nalil trochu whisky a rychle tekutinu nechal protéct krkem. „Takže je to pravda. Všechno, co jsem napsal, démoni, andělé, všechno to existuje."  
„Víte i o andělech?", podivil se Dean.  
„Psal jsem o nich v nové knize, ale je to ještě pořád rozpracované." Znovu si dopřál pořádného doušku whisky a pak k bratrům zvedl oči. „No, je tu jen jedno vysvětlení. Jsem Bůh." Sam se nad tím pousmál. „Ne, to vážně nejste."  
„Jak to můžete vědět? Všechno co napíšu, se stane. Jsem Bůh. Krutý, rozmarný Bůh. Ach, ty věci, co jste si kvůli mně museli vytrpět. Všechno to fyzický násilí."  
„Zatím jsme celí," odsekl Dean.  
„Zabil jsem vám otce", rukou se sklenicí whisky pohodil k bratrům, „a vaši matku jsem nechal zaživa uhořet přišpendlenou na stropě. Ach můj bože, a potom sis tím samým musel procházet s Jessicou," oslovil nešťastně Sama.

Liz ohromeně sledovala oba bratry. Tyhle informace pro ni byly úplnými novinkami. Věděla, že jejich rodiče jsou mrtví, ale nikdy se Deane ani Sama neptala, jak se to stalo. A kdo byla sakra Jessica?

„A potom ty Liz", pokračoval sklesle Chuck. „Jsi ještě nová postava a už jsem ti stačil zabít tetu. Oh bože, co jsem to udělal?!" Na chvíli se odmlčel a znovu se napil whisky.

„Museli jste vydržet ty brouky?"  
„No jo."  
„I loď duchů?"  
„To taky", přikývl Sam. Chuck si promnul oči. „Je mi to tak líto", řekl vážným a omluvným tónem. „Jen jsem si…pohrával s vašimi životy."  
„S ničím sis nepohrával. Nestvořil jsi nás. Nejsi bůh, Chucku", uklidňoval ho Sam, ale ten se netvářil moc přesvědčeně.  
„Pracuješ teď na něčem? Napsal jsi něco nového?", vyzvídala Liz.  
„Kriste pane", Chuck si složil hlavu do dlaní. „Jo, napsal. Ale nebude se vám to líbit. Je to kapitola o Lilith. Jde si pro Sama. Dnes večer."  
„Pro mě? Já myslel, že Lilith půjde po Liz." Chuck jen pokrčil rameny. Nasadil si černé brýle a začal číst z vytisknutých papírů. „Lilith poklepala rukou na postel. Sam nebyl schopen odolat své touze a oba se propadli do víru ohnivé démonské vášně."

Sam se uchechtnul. „Co je na tom tak vtipnýho", obořil se na něj Dean.  
„Ohnivá démonská vášeň? Tohle je fakt dost ujetý. Lilith a já? V posteli?"  
„Nebylo by to poprvé co by sis užíval s démonkou", odsekl Dean. Sam se chystal vypálit rozhořčenou odpověď, ale přerušila ho Liz. „Tak počkat, kdo je Lilith?"  
„Démon. Velmi mocný démon. A taky hlavní důvod proč odtud musíme vypadnout", rozhodl Dean.  
Sam nesouhlasně srazil čelo. „Chceš odsud utéct? Teď, když víme, kde a kdy Lilith bude?"  
„Jo, to přesně mám v plánu, Same. A vyrazíme hned. Nebo máš snad lepší nápad?"  
„Zůstaneme tady a zabijem tu mrchu." Dean na něho nevěřícně vytřeštil oči.  
„Vážně skvělej plán, Same. Doopravdy brilantní. Jen počkej, skočím nám pro vodní pistolky se svěcenou vodou."  
„Nedělám si legraci, Deane."  
„Na rozhodující souboj s Lilith ještě zdaleka nejsme připravený!"  
„Ty možná ne. Já jí můžu zastavit. Vím, kde bude a ještě dneska večer to můžu všechno skončit!"

Dean nevěřícně pozoroval, jak Sam kráčí po pokoji sem a tam s rukama zastrčenýma v kapsách. Liz seděla vedle Chucka na gauče a kousala si nervózně nehty, zatímco sám spisovatel si znovu lokl whisky, kterou pak nabídl i Liz. Vděčně si od něj sklenici vzala a pořádně se z ní napila.

Nakonec Dean popadl bratra za rameno a odtáhl ho do vedlejší místnosti.

„Můžeš mi říct, co má tohle všechno znamenat? Jak bys ji asi chtěl zastavit?"  
„Ty víš jak. Stejně, jak to dělám s ostatními démony", odsekl Sam.  
„Co, provedeš na Lilith exorcismus? Lilith musíme zabít, ne ji jen zahnat zpátky do pekla."  
„Umím už i zabíjet", řekl po krátkém váhání Sam. Dean ho dlouho probodával pohledem.  
„Zabíjet? A tos mi chtěl říct kdy? Ježiši Kriste, podívej se na sebe, Same. Ještě před chvíli ti dělalo problém vymítat jen jedinýho démona a teď už je dokážeš i zabíjet? Svojí myslí? Ani nevíme, jak nebo proč ty tvoje schopnosti zesílily." Unaveně si povzdychl a prohlédl si Sama od hlavy až k patě.  
„Odjedeme pryč. Nemůžeme tu zůstat a nechat Lilith, aby si pro tebe přišla. A už vůbec ne, když je Liz na dosah."  
„Liz bude v pořádku."  
„Ah, no jasně. Čau Lilith, brouku, jak to jde? Tady ti servírujeme Sama jako hlavní chod a k dezertu si můžeš zbaštit srdce devatenáctiletý holky a ovládnout tak zeměkouli. Jo, máš pravdu Same, všechno bude v pohodě."  
„Chuck přeci říkal, že Lilith půjde po mně, ne po Liz."  
„To je mi fuk, nebudu Liz zbytečně vystavovat nebezpečí. Vypadneme odsud. Hned."

* * *

Liz dál nervózně posedávala vedle Chucka a snažila se odposlouchat rozhovor, který bratři vedli ve vedlejší místnosti.  
„Jak to vlastně probíhá? Tvoje psaní. Kde bereš všechny ty nápady?"  
„Začíná to hroznou bolestí hlavy."  
„Prášky nepomáhají?" Chuck zavrtěl hlavou. „Pomáhá mi můj dobrý přítel alkohol. Dám si tři čtyři skleničky a pak usnu. Potom se mi zdají ty…divné sny."  
„Aha. To mě moc mrzí. Ty migrény. Ale třeba by ti mohl pomoct náš kamarád Castiel. Je to anděl", usmála se Liz povzbudivě. „Jsem si jistá, že když ho poprosíme, tak ti pomůže."  
Chuck si ji dlouho prohlížel a nakonec se pousmál. „Víš, jsi přesně taková, jakou jsem si tě představoval."  
„Jaká?"  
„Dobrá. Starostlivá. Ve všech se snažíš vidět jen to nejlepší." Vzal si od Liz zpátky whisky a podrbal se ve vousech. „Je mi moc líto, co se stalo s tvojí tetou. Ach bože, kdybych ten příběh jen napsal jinak!"  
„Nemůžeš za to Chucku. Už se stalo a nejde to vrátit."

Do pokoje pak narázovali Dean se Samem. Dean gestem vyzval dívku, aby vstala, a ta ho bez vyptávání poslechla. Rychle se rozloučila s Chuckem a následovala oba bratry k Impale.

* * *

U výjezdu z města je zastavila policie. „Promiňte, ale tudy projet nemůžete. Most je zablokovaný."  
„Vede odtud nějaká další cesta?", zeptal se Sam.  
„Bohužel, tohle je jediný spoj na dálnici. Budete muset počkat až do zítřka."  
„No, skvělý. Vážně skvělý!", zavrčel Dean a vytáhl z jedné tašky Chuckovu novou kapitolu. „Ale, víte co? Mám nápad. Když budeme dělat přesný opak toho, co je tady napsáno, tak se Lilith vyhnem oklikou. No jasně, je to jednoduchý." Začal zkoumat první odstavec. Liz v tu chvíli hlasitě zakručel žaludek a ona ztrapněně sklonila hlavu a prohlížela si své břicho.  
„Nejdřív si zajdeme na oběd", rozhodl Sam, protože i on už měl pořádný hlad.

O půl třetí zasedli u stolu v místním restaurantu. Dean opět vytáhl _papíry osudu_, jak jim ráda říkala Liz, a rozložil je na stole.  
„No jelikož se tu píše, že já si dám slaninový cheeseburger, tak si dám...", dlouho se díval do jídelního lístku. „Tofuburger. A vy udělejte to stejný, objednejte si přesný opak toho, co jíte normálně."

Ke stolu došla starší žena a vesele se na ně usmála. „Co to bude?"  
„Těstoviny s mořskými plody a...sklenku bílého vína", poprosila Liz a vrátila ženě jídelní lístek. Sam si objednal masové koule se špagetami.

Když servírka jídlo donesla, Dean se nedůvěřivě díval na svůj tofuburger a pak se do něj zakousl. Následovně láskyplně zamlaskal rozkoší. „Bože! Tofu je skvělý! Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem je nezkusil dřív." Vzápětí se žena vrátila zpět a talíř s burgerem si od něj vzala. „Promiňte, omylem jsem vám dala slaninový cheeseburger."

Po obědě se vrátili k autu a Dean se zadíval do papírů.

„Podle tohohle Sam a ty", ukázal na Liz, „zůstanete v motelu Red, zatímco já budu jezdit venku autem. Takže to uděláme takhle: vysadíme Sama v jiným motelu a já s Liz se půjdeme projít."

* * *

Dean s Liz si Impalou vyjeli kus cesty k malému lesíku a společně se procházeli pod korunami stromů. Byl krásný říjnový den a slunce matně zářilo na obloze, zatímco si vítr hrál s popadaným listím.

„Pamatuješ si na svoji maminku, Deane?", zeptala se najednou Liz. Deanovi po rtech na pár vteřin přelétl stín úsměvu.  
„Jo, pamatuju si na ní."  
„A jaká byla?"  
„Krásná", odpověděl Dean stroze. „Moc krásná a hodná."  
„To byl můj táta taky", řekla Liz a usmála se pro sebe. Dean se zarazil. Neměl tušení o tom, že Liz ztratila otce.

„Když jsem byla malá, chodili jsme spolu každé ráno na pláž. To bylo ještě před tím, než jsme se odstěhovali do Cornwallu. Tenkrát jsme bydleli kousek od moře a chodili tam každý den, ještě před svítáním, a pak se spolu koukali na východ slunce."  
„To zní skvěle", pronesl Dean. Liz jen přikývla.  
„Jak umřel?"  
„Jednou jel s kamarády na loď. Chytla je tam silná bouřka a oni narazili na skály. Utopil se."  
„To je mi líto", hlesl vážně. Liz se najednou zastavila a přejela si rukou po břiše. „A sakra", zabědovala.  
„Co se děje?"  
„Nějak mi není dobře. Myslím, myslím, že budu-", větu nestihla dopovědět, protože okamžitě začala zvracet. Dean ji shrábnul vlasy z obličeje a podržel jí je za hlavou a druhou rukou Liz nejistě plácal po zádech.  
„To budou asi ty mořský plody. Musely být zkažený. Musím se vrátit do motelu pro prášky, Deane." Pomalu se vraceli k Impale a Liz si ještě pořád držela ruku před ústy."

Cestou zpátky se Liz pohupovala dozadu a dopředu a snažila se udržet svůj oběd v žaludku. „Asi to na mně jde znova", řekla nakonec slabým hlasem.  
„Ne v autě! Jen ne v autě!", řval hystericky Dean. Opět vystoupili a Liz si ulevila u lískového keře.

* * *

„Co se sakra stalo?", vyzvídal Sam a nechápavě se koukal, jak Dean klopýtá do pokoje s Liz zavěšenou na jeho paži. Dívka byla zelená v obličeji a držela se za břicho.  
„Jen menší kolaps po mořských plodech", vysvětlil Dean a položil Liz k posteli. Přehrabovala se v malé taštičce a hledala svoje pilulky.  
„Nejsou tady! Sakra, už mi došly. Sakra, sakra, SAKRA!"  
„Klid Bambi, skočím do lékárny a koupím ti, co potřebuješ." Liz pouze přikývla, pak si znovu zakryla ústa dlaní a pádila na záchod.

„No, to bychom měli", povzdychl si Dean. „Ty tu počkáš s Liz a dáš na ni pozor. Já jedu do lékárny. Za chvíli se vrátím."

* * *

Dean řídil Impalu a strnule hleděl dopředu na silnici. „Ahoj Deane", ozval se známý hlas a Dean leknutím málem nadskočil.  
„Já toho Chucka zabiju! Je to jeho vina. Kdyby nepsal ty svoje hokusy pokusy, nic z toho by se nestalo."  
„Nemůžeš mu ublížit, pokud nechceš, abys byl zaživa rozmetán na kousky archandělským hněvem."  
„Cože?"  
„Ten muž je prorok boží", vysvětlil Castiel.  
„Cože?", zopakoval Dean, tentokrát hlasitěji. Castiel neodvracel oči od Deanovy tváře a ruce si složil do klína. „Chuck Shurley je pod ochranou. Proroci jsou jednou z hlavních priorit nebe."  
„Takže on rozhoduje o našem osudu?" Castiel se pousmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, je to pouze hlasatel. Zapisuje slovo boží. Ty knihy jednou budou známy jako Winchesterovo evangelium." Deanovi došla slova a tak jen chvíli mlčel.

„Chuck a prorok? Vážně?"  
„Měls vidět Lukáše." Dean se rukou podrbal na nose a svraštil čelo. „A jak zabráníme tomu Samovu románku s Lilith?"  
„Nijak", odvětil Castiel. „Co prorok napíše, není možné změnit." Deanovi se v krku vytvořil knedlík. Nechal Sama v tom motelu, a pokud Castiel mluvil pravdu, Lilith už za chvíli měla přijít. Měla si přijít pro jeho malého brášku, a co víc, pro Liz. Podíval se na hodinky. Bylo půl šesté. Okamžitě otočil auto a zamířil zpět k motelu. Najednou ho něco napadlo.

„Jak jsi to myslel s tím rozmetáním archandělským hněvem?"  
„Pokud proroka něco ohrozí, zjeví se archanděl a zničí tu hrozbu. Je krutý. Absolutní. Archandělé jsou nejděsivější zbraní nebes." Deanovi se spojila myšlenka s druhou a v hlavě mu vznikal plán.  
„Takže pokud by byl prorok ve stejný místnosti s démonem-"  
„-Tak na toho démona dopadne nejstrašnější hněv nebes", doplnil ho Castiel.  
„Fajn, jedeme pro Chucka."

* * *

Liz ležela naznak na posteli a hlavu měla hluboce zabořenou do polštáře.  
„Už je ti líp?", zeptal se Sam.  
„Myslím, že jo. Ale už nikdy si k jídlu nedávám nic z moře. Fuj, jsou to hnusný, slizký potvůrky." Sam se pobaveně uchechtl. Hodiny právě odbily šest a Liz hlasitě zívla. Vstala z postele a vydala se snad po padesáté na další potupnou cestu do koupelny, odkud se po chvíli ozýval proud vody z umyvadla.

Najednou se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Sam se podíval na hodiny a s očekáváním návratu Deana otevřel. Za dveřmi však nikdo nebyl. Sam nechápavě zavřel, ale když se otočil, stála metr od něho pohledná mladá žena a nehezky se na něj usmála.

„Nazdar Same", pronesla laškovně a Sam viděl, jak její zorničky obklopila dutá běloba. „Chyběla jsem ti?" Lilith se k němu o krok přiblížila a položila mu ruku na hruď. Sam jejímu pohledu neuhnul a strnule stál na místě.  
„Proč jsi tady?"  
„Chci si jen promluvit."  
„No to díky, ale nemám zájem." Lilith se znovu lstivě usmála a pootočila hlavu trošku na stranu. Popošla kousek k posteli, ale pak se zarazila, odsunula koberec stranou a odhalila tak ďáblovu past. Dotkla se prstem černé barvy, a ta okamžitě zmizela z podlahy.

„Budeš se muset víc snažit, Same."  
„Vážně? A co tohle?" Sam k Lilith natáhl ruku a soustředěně zavřel oči. Lustr na stropě se začal točit a blikat a Lillith o kousíček klopýtla dozadu. Žádný jiný účinek však Samova síla na démonku neměla. „Jsi silný Same, ale ne dost. Ještě ne."  
„Proč jsi tady?", zeptal se se ušklíbla s a pořádně si Sama prohlédla. "Jsem tu, protože pro tebe mám exklusivní nabídku." Sam nic neříkal a tak démonka pokračovala dál.

„Tam venku to začíná vypadat moc ošklivě. Předzvěst velké bouře. Ale já jí můžu zastavit, jestli chceš." Sam nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Nabízím ti řešení. Východisko."  
„Já od tebe nic nechci", sykl Sam nabubřeně.  
„Vážně? I když ti nabídnu, že se vzdám pečetí i apokalypsy?"  
„Kecy."  
„No tedy, Same, to jsou mi ale tvrdá slova. Nelžu. Tentokrát ne. Můžeš to zastavit. Přestanu lámat pečetě přímo teď, a přímo tady."  
„Proč bys něco takového dělala? Proč bys to vzdávala, zrovna teď, když už zbývá tak málo pečetí?"

Lilith chvíli kráčela sem a tam po místnosti a prohlížela si stěny s lacinou tapetou. „Zjistilo se, že tuhle válku nepřežiju. Zemřu ještě dřív, než se Lucifer dostane z klece. Což, musíš uznat, nezní zrovna zábavně. Takže se chci vrátit ke starým, dobrým časům, kdy na mě ještě nonstop nenasadili anděli, a kdy bylo vždy dostatek dětské krve."  
„A to všechno jen tak? Nic za to nechceš?" Sam ani na chvíli neuvěřil jejím slovům a ze všech sil se modlil, aby Liz nevylézala z toalety. Neodvažoval se však podívat ke koupelně.  
„Samozřejmě, že chci, ty hlupáčku. Tvoji hlavu na stříbrném podnose. A tu Deanovu taky."  
„Doopravdy si myslíš, že ti tohle divadýlko uvěřím?"  
„Když uzavřu smlouvu, musím ji dodržet. Taková jsou pravidla. Tak co ty na to, Same? Jak to bude? Svět, celých šest miliard nevinných lidí, nebo bratři Winchesterovi?" Samovi na tváři cukal vztek, ale zároveň se na ní objevil i stín pochybností, který Lilith nepřehlédla.

„Počítám, Same. Jedna, dva a tři, čtyři, pět-"  
„-Tak fajn. Souhlasím." Lilith se sladce usmála. „Smlouva se mnou bude chtít víc, než polibek." Sedla si na postel a poplácala rukou místo vedle sebe. „Neboj, Same. Ta zubní hygienistka tě strašně chce." Svůdně si přehodila nohu přes nohu a dívala se, jak se k ní Sam nedůvěřivě blíží. Pomalu se nad ní sklonil a Lilith se zády opřela do polštářů. Už od ní byl jen pár centimetrů, když najednou popadl z nočního stolku Rubyin nůž a ohnal se s ním po Lilith. Ta na něj však byla až příliš rychlá, převalila ho na záda a sama mu nůž podržela pod krkem.  
„Takhle se zachází s dámou?" Mávnutím ruky Sama odhodila na druhý konec pokoje a přišpendlila ho ke zdi jako brouka.

Z koupelny náhle vyšla Liz a zděšeně otevřela ústa, když spatřila scénu před sebou. Lilith se k dívce obrátila a namířila k ní svou dlaň, se záměrem udělat to stejné, co se Samem. Nic se však nestalo. Liz tam dál vyděšeně stála a šokem se nemohla ani pohnout.  
„Ach, promiň, já zapomněla. Ta hvězda tě chrání." V mžiku stála Liz po boku, chytla jí za krk a přirazila ke stěně.  
„Elizabeth, je to tak? Moc ráda tě poznávám Liz. Už dlouho jsem se s tebou chtěla setkat." Liz se snažila něco říct, nebo zaječet o pomoc. Hlasivky však měla stažené jednak šokem, a jednak Lilithinou rukou. „My dvě si musíme hezky popovídat. Co myslíš? Jen mezi námi děvčaty." Liz se třásl spodní ret a udělala to jediné, co jí v tu chvíli napadlo. Začala se modlit. Modlila se ke Castielovi.

* * *

**AN:** ADFGHLALDJDSL NECÍTÍM SVOJE HNÁTY. Tahle kapitola byla zatracená makačka a vycucla mě jak mozkomor. Díky ní pravděpodobně dostanu nedostatečnou ze všech předmětů ve škole, protože jsem se totálně vykašlala na učení a jen psala. Ale tak co no….  
Kapitola s Lilith měla být původně delší, ale nakonec jsem sama uznala, že skoro pět tisíc slov by mohlo stačit. Takže…enjoy!  
Pár dialogů jsem vzala rovnou z překladu z televize, takže tímto opět čestně prohlašuju, že nevlastním žádná, pražádná práva na televizní seriál Supernatural (achjo). Příští kapitolu očekávejte až…až budu mít náladu… :D


	12. Chapter 12

Lilith si jazykem navlhčila rty a usmála se na vyděšenou dívku. „Tolik už jsem o tobě slyšela. Ale musím říct, že jsem čekala nějakou úchvatnější lidskou schránku." Přejela jí dlaní po hrudi, kde Liz zuřivě bušilo srdce. „Hm, zajímavé. Tak malá věcička, a přitom tak mocná." Znovu se ušklíbla a dlouhým, rudě namalovaným nehtem začala Liz kroužit kolem klíční kosti, zatímco tou druhou ji silně držela za vlasy.

„_Sviť mi, sviť mi hvězdičko, vydej mi své srdíčko_", prozpěvovala si Lilith. Liz se snažila démonce vymanit ze sevření, ale její stisk byl až příliš silný.

„Chceš vědět to tajemství? To veliké, ošklivé tajemství?" Lilith pobaveně sledovala, jak se dívce na tváři rozlévá nechápavý výraz.  
„Kdypak to bylo? 22. srpna? Pamatuješ si na tu noc? Nejspíš ne, mám pravdu? Nebo možná ano, jenom si nechceš vzpomenout. No, já ti velmi ráda osvěžím paměť." Lilith jí hladila po vlasech, ale zároveň Liz pevně držela za zátylek.

„Tu noc, kdy se to všechno stalo. Tu noc, co umřela tvoje milovaná tetička. Tu noc, kdy hořelo, kdy se všechno proměnilo v popel. Víš, co se tenkrát doopravdy stalo?" Liz zavrtěla hlavou. Lilith jí ústa přitiskla až k uchu a tiše do něj našeptávala jedovatá slova.  
„Ty. Byl to den, kdy do tebe vstoupila hvězda." A vzpomínky, které Liz potlačila do toho temného kouta mysli, vzpomínky, které byly jen rozmazanou směsicí obrazů, se jí najednou začaly vybavovat.

_Byla to krásná a jasná noc, ležela na zahradě v lehátku a pila bylinkový čaj. Opřela si hlavu a zahleděla se na inkoustovou oblohu.  
„Je to nádhera, že?", zeptala se starší žena, která ležela na béžovém lehátku vedle Liz. Dívka přikývla, ale jinak neodpověděla. Ráda se dívala nahoru, na noční oblohu a na hvězdy. Když je pozorovala, měla pocit lehkosti a zapomnění, pocit, že všechny její problémy i obavy nejsou nic v porovnání s tou absolutní věčností tam nahoře._

„_Už si půjdu lehnout, začíná tu být zima. Půjdeš taky Lizzie?" Dívka zavrtěla hlavou, aniž by odtrhla oči od nebe.  
„Tak dobře, buď tu jak jen dlouho chceš zlato, ale moc neponocuj." Žena se zvedla z lehátka, usmála se na svou neteř a políbila ji do linie vlasů. Když zmizela v domě, Liz zavřela oči a všemi smysly nasávala příjemné, všudypřítomné ticho._

_Elizabeth!_

_Její jméno se ozvalo z dálky, a byla to spíš jen ozvěna, jen šepot větru než skutečný hlas. Přesto se Liz ostražitě rozhlédla, ale na malé zahradě nikoho neviděla. Opět pohlédla nahoru, na tu překrásnou oblohu a zasněně se usmála. Na nebi náhle uviděla rychlý záblesk světla.  
„Padá hvězda," špitla si Liz sama pro sebe. Světlo, které před chvílí uviděla, ale nezmizelo. Právě naopak. Bylo teď o něco jasnější a větší. Pořád padalo a padalo a bylo větší a větší, až nakonec nabylo nebezpečně obřího tvaru a Liz překvapením vyskočila z lehátka._

_Dál tupě zírala na zřetelnou kouli světla, až si konečně uvědomila, že se blíží k ní. Zařvala tetino jméno a rozběhla se do domu, ale už bylo pozdě. Ozvala se rána, jako když hodíte kamenem do vody, a všechno najednou vybuchlo v masu světla a chaosu._

_Liz těžce vstala ze země a zmateně třeštila oči na zbytky toho, co ještě před chvílí býval tetin dům. V uších jí zvonilo, v ústech cítila železnou chuť krve a všechno viděla rozmazaně._

_Z plných plic křičela tetino jméno, ale sluch měla ještě stále zastřený nepříjemným zvoněním, takže k ní nedošla žádná odpověď. Ploužila se rozbořenou zahradou a zoufale hledala náznak lidské postavy pod troskami domu. Konečně zahlédla bílou ruku čouhající zpod věže červených cihel. Okamžitě se tam rozběhla a odhazovala zašlé cihly stranou. Její teta nehnutě ležela s nohama v nepřirozeném úhlu a Liz viděla, jak jí z lýtka čouhá sněhobílá kost. Hlavu jí podepřela dlaní a čekala, až otevře oči. Musí je otevřít. Po chvíli, která se Liz zdála nekonečná, žena zamžikala a pomaličku zvedla víčka. Z úst jí vycházela slova, která ovšem Liz pořád nebyla s to slyšet, ale zato viděla pohyby jejích rtů. „Liz", říkaly. Nic jiného, jen její jméno, pořád dokola a dokola. Liz vyděšeně zavrtěla hlavou. „Bude to v pořádku, slibuju. Budeš v pořádku a já taky budu v pořádku," křičela na starou ženu až moc hlasitě, protože se chtěla ujistit, že jí teta uslyší, přestože sama sebe slyšet nedokázala._

_A pak přišly ty divné vibrace v konečcích prstů, které se krátce nato změnily na nesnesitelné křeče. Liz zakřičela, napůl z bolesti a napůl z šoku, a pak nechala ten divný, elektrizující pocit, aby jí zaplavil tělo. Z jejího nitra vystřelila nezastavitelná vlna energie a pak všechno zčernalo, protože Liz omdlela a padla dolů na trávník._

Lilith se usmála, když viděla Lizin zmatený a zraněný výraz. „Už si to pamatuješ, viď? To jak se snažila být silná, to jak si jí upálila zaživa." Liz zavrtěla hlavou a po tvářích jí tekly tiché slzy.

„A pak je tu samozřejmě ještě ten autobus, mám pravdu?" Liz naprázdno polka a dál na démonku nechápavě třeštila oči. „Myslím ale, že na tuhle příhodu si doopravdy nepamatuješ. Tak já ti jí povím sama. Byla už noc, když ten autobus zastavil. Ale nebylo to kvůli ‚poruše motoru', nebo jak tomu říkáte. Vpletla se do toho ta hloupá Echidna. Cestovala sem až z Řecka, a to jen díky tobě. Bože, jak ta byla pitomá," zasmála se zvonivým smíchem Lilith. „Echidna, slyšela jsi o ní? Napůl žena, napůl had. Ubozí mrchožrouti. A tahleta si doopravdy myslela, že to bude tak snadné a jednoduše na tebe zaútočila. Šla po té nejcennější trofeji." Znovu Liz přejela po místě, kde jí zrychleně bušilo srdce a hladově si olízla rty.

„Pak se to ale nějak zvrtlo. Nevím přesně, co se stalo, nejspíš ta hvězda v tobě ještě nebyla úplně stabilní, nebo to byl nějaký tvůj impuls. Tak nebo tak, dopadlo to pro ni špatně. Naše Lizzie udělala bum bác a všechno vybuchlo. Tolik mrtvých lidí. Škoda těch dětí, byla by z nich dobrá svačinka."

Dívka na démonku šokovaně zírala a třásla se jí brada. „Ne, to se nestalo."  
„Ale ano, stalo. Je zbytečné si něco nalhávat Liz. Zabilas je. Úplně všechny. Ať už si budeš říkat, co jen chceš, v nitru, tam úplně dole, budeš vědět, že je to pravda. Provedla jsi tak špatné věci. Jsi moc ošklivá holčička, Liz. Musíme tě nějak potrestat."

Liz koutkem oka viděla, jak se Sam snaží odlepit od zdi a šermuje rukama do vzduchu. Kde je Castiel? Proč nepřišel a nepomohl jí, když se k němu modlila? Copak mu na ní vůbec nezáleželo?

Dveře se náhle otevřely a dovnitř vrazil Dean a za ním klepající se Chuck. „Hej, odprejskni od ní," zařval Dean na Lilith, která se však jen pobaveně zasmála a prohlížela si oba muže.

„Zdravím Deane. Jdeš zrovna vhod," ušklíbla se kysele a dál dívku svírala za zátylek.  
„Být tebou tak raději zdrhnu," zavrčel Dean.  
„Ach, vážně? A pročpak?"  
„Protože jestli to neuděláš, přijde sem archanděl a rozemele tě na kousky," odsekl a popostrčil vyděšeného Chucka před sebe.

„Já jsem prorok Chuck a jsem pod ochranou," vykoktal ze sebe Chuck.  
„To si snad děláš srandu," zasyčela Lilith pohrdavě, ale odstoupila o krok od Liz.

Celý pokoj se začal otřásat a okny sem zavítalo oslnivé světlo, které po stěnách vykreslilo démončin dlouhý stín.

„Už za chvíli tu bude," dráždil ji Dean. „Tvoje poslední šance." Lilith na chvíli váhala a vrhla na muže rozzuřený pohled. Nakonec však blonďatá žena otevřela ústa a z jejího hrdla se vyhrnul černý kouř, který záhy zmizel ventilací.

Liz padla na kolena a propukla v sérii vzlyků a štkaní. Dean si pomalu dřepl k ní a opatrně dívku zvedl ze země a vtiskl si ji do náruče. „Už je to v pohodě. Ta mrcha je pryč. Nemusíš se bát Liz."

Dean popadl uplakanou Liz, rozrazil dveře pokoje a se Samem po boku rychle zamířili k černé Impale. Sam vší silou šlápl na plyn a auto vyjelo směrem k Bobbyho domu.

* * *

„Co se to s váma ksakru stalo?" Bobby se pohotově zvedl ze židle a rychle k nim přispěchal.  
„Překvapila nás Lilith," vysvětlil Dean.  
„Lilith?" Bobby při tom jméně málem nadskočil.  
„Vysvětlím ti to později." Prošel kolem starého lovce s Liz pořád ještě v náručí a zamířil do jejího pokoje. Tam Liz položil na postel a sedl si vedle ní.  
„Jsi v pořádku?" Zavrtěla hlavou a schovala se pod přikrývku.  
„Potřebuješ něco?" Znovu zavrtěla hlavou. Dean si nešťastně promnul víčka. „Liz jestli-"  
„Běž pryč," řekla nakonec. Dean už otevřel pusu, aby jí něco řekl, pak ale hned sklapl a nechal Liz o samotě.

V kuchyni narazil na Sama a Bobbyho, kteří stáli u stolu a o něčem se horlivě bavili. „Same, co se to tam do hajzlu stalo? Co s ní Lilith udělala?"

Sam mu celou situaci vylíčil. O dohodě, kterou mu Lilith nabídla, o tom, jak Liz _pomohla _na všechno si vzpomenout.

„Ten požár v autobuse…Takže celou tu dobu to byla Liz? Pane bože." Dean schoval tvář do dlaní a nešťastně si povzdechl.  
„Jo, to stejný jsem si říkal taky," přivětil Sam.  
„Nechci si ani představit co se tý holce teď musí honit hlavou," přidal se k nim Bobby a vytáhl z lednice láhev piva.  
„Co teď budeme dělat?", zeptal se Sam.  
„Počkáme a uvidíme. A pomůžeme jí."

* * *

Liz strávila celé čtyři dny ve svém pokoji a krom občasných návštěv toalety nikdy nevycházela ven. Ležela v posteli a apaticky zírala do bílého stropu. Nejedla, nemluvila a skoro vůbec nespala, a když si s ní Sam nebo Dean chtěli promluvit, otočila se k nim zády a poslala je pryč.

Sam dívce každé ráno připravoval snídani – džus, jogurt i nakrájené ovoce, které jí přinesl do pokoje na velkém tácu. Zprvu se nechtěla jídla ani dotknout, ale Sam si vždy trpělivě sedl na Lizinu postel a přiměl jí, aby snědla alespoň ovoce.

I Bobby se začínal strachovat. Lámalo mu srdce, když viděl, v jakém stavu Liz je, a nesnášel sám sebe za to, že jí nedokázal pomoct. Na pošramocenou duši však neexistoval lék.

* * *

Byl zrovna pátek, když se Sam s Deanem připravovali na další lov. Liz nadále setrvávala zavřená ve svém pokoji a Bobby odjel do obchodu. Bratři už se chystali k odchodu, když se ve dveřích zjevil Castiel s Annou po boku. Dean si všimnul, že oba vypadají nějak…divně.

„Ahoj Deane," pozdravila Anna staršího Winchestera a usmála se na něj. Dean jí to oplatil jednoduchým přikývnutím a přehodil si brašnu přes rameno.

„Zrovna jsme na odchodu," vysvětlil a kývl na Sama, aby ho následoval. Castiel se jim však postavil do cesty a zpříma se Deanovi podíval do očí.  
„Jsou tu věci, které potřebujeme prodiskutovat," oznámil jim anděl.  
„Jaké věci?"  
„Elizabeth," odpověděla místo Castiela Anna. „Ta moc, která je uvnitř ní, je velmi nebezpečná." Dean na to nic neřekl jen oba probodával nasupeným pohledem.  
„Proč jste tady?", vyjel na anděle Sam.  
„Přišli jsme vás varovat," promluvil po chvíli Castiel a popošel pár kroků k Deanovi. Sam zvědavě zvedl obočí a podíval se na Annu. „A před čím?"  
„To anděle. Zlobí se na Liz. Říkají, že pokud své schopnosti nedokáže kontrolovat, budou ji muset zastavit."  
„Zastavit?" Sam se tázavě obrátil na Castiela. „Chcete ji zabít?"  
„Samozřejmě, že ne. Liz je jedním z nejdokonalejších počinů našeho otce. Nedovolili bychom si jí ublížit."  
„Uriel na to měl asi trošku jinej názor," ušklíbl se sarkasticky Dean.  
„Uriel nás zradil. A teď je mrtvý."  
„A co by s ní tedy andělé provedli?"  
„Odvedli by jí někam na izolované místo. Někam, kde by byla v bezpečí," vysvětlila Anna  
„Jo, tak to mě můžou políbit na moje citlivý místečko. Nikdo se Liz ani nedotkne. Držte si ty vaše špinavý opeřený pracky dál od ní," zavrčel Dean.  
„Chceme jí pouze pomoct." Bratři se odmlčeli a v místnosti na moment zavládlo ticho.  
„Je tu ještě něco", promluvil po chvíli Castiel. „Lilith rozlomila další pečeť. Je až příliš rychlá, Deane. Je nezbytné, víc než kdy dřív, aby byla zastavena."  
„Jo, pracujeme na tom," odsekl Sam.  
„Nejste to vy, za kým jsme přišli pro pomoc," zavrtěla hlavou Anna. Dean se na ní nechápavě zahleděl, ale moment na to mu to došlo.  
„Ne," řekl ihned.  
„Deane, síla, která v Liz převládá je velice mocná."  
„Jak mocná?", vyzvídal Sam.  
„Dost na to, aby zastavila Lilith," řekla Anna. „A právě proto jsme přišli požádat o její pomoc."

„O mojí pomoc?", ozvalo se za jejich zády.

Všichni vzhlédli k Liz, která stála na prahu dveří do svého pokoje. Měla na sobě to stejné zelené triko i kalhoty, jako ten den, kdy ji napadla Lilith, a ve tváři byl znát její nedostatek spánku. Bylo zjevné, že slyšela jejich konverzaci, nebo alespoň kus z ní.

„Co ode mě chcete?", vyštěkla na ně.  
„Chceme si s tebou pouze promluvit maličká," pravil Castiel  
„Neříkej mi tak. Už nejsem malý dítě." Chvíli na něj jen naštvaně zírala a pak vzdorně zvedla hlavu a podívala se Castielovi do jeho modrých očí.  
„Kdes byl Casi? Modlila jsem se k tobě a tys nepřišel." Anděl jí oplatil její pohled tím svým, mírnějším a omluvným. Chtěl jí říct, jak moc ho to mrzí, jak by dal vše za to, aby jí tenkrát mohl pomoct. Místo toho však jen odvětil: „Nemohl jsem."

„Aha, tak to díky za ochotu," odsekla Liz a sedla si na dřevěné schody. Prsty si zajela do mastných vlasů a znechuceně se otřásla. Potřebovala sprchu. Teď, když už se napůl probudila z toho podivného transu netečnosti, si uvědomila stav svého vzhledu. Normálně o sebe pečovala a udržovala své tělo v čistotě, jenže těch posledních pár dní nedokázala myslet na nic jiného, než na křik lidí v tom autobuse. Všechno ostatní šlo stranou.

„Jestli si myslíte, že vám pomůžu s dalším zabíjením, tak to jste na omylu."  
„Liz, Lilith je velice nebezpečný a mocný démon. Miliardy životů se zachrání, pokud ji zastavíme."  
„Je mi jedno, jak moc zlá, jak moc špatná je. Vražda je vražda, ať už špatných lidí, nebo těch dobrých."  
„Tady nejde jen o zabíjení. Tvoje schopnosti jsou nad úroveň lidského chápání. Ani andělé pořádně neví, co všechno dovedeš. Liz, ty bys dokázala věci, které si ani neumíš představit," řekla Anna s náznakem nadšení v hlase.  
„O čem to sakra mluvíte? Jsem jen...Liz. Jen holka z Anglie. Nic víc."  
„Ne Liz, ty jsi výjimečná. Jsi nebeská hvězda."  
„JSEM JENOM HOSTITEL! Jsem nikdo! A ta…ta věc mě požírá zevnitř jako nákaza. Nebudu tu moc používat, rozumělas?! Už nikdy. Myslím, že lidí jsem už zabila dost." V tu chvíli se Liz zlomil hlas a oči jí zaplavily slzy. „Nikdy víc. Nikdy. Já, já chci, abyste mě té věci zbavili." Dean nechápavě otevřel pusu a tázavě se podíval na Annu.  
„To není možné", řekla nakonec Anna.  
„Všechno jde, když se chce. A já chci. Víc, než co jiného. Musí existovat nějaké kouzlo nebo zaříkadlo. Něco, co ze mě tu hvězdu vytáhne."

Castiel nesouhlasně zavrtěl hlavou. „I kdybych něco takového znal, nedovolil bych, abys to vyzkoušela Elizabeth." Castiel sice sám o žádném způsobu, jak Liz zbavit hvězdy, nevěděl, ale byl si celkem dost jistý, že by se Liz při těchhle pokusech mohla zabít. Nedovolil by jí takhle riskovat svůj život, na to byla až moc důležitá. Pro ostatní a hlavně pro něj.  
„Tak si to zkus sám!", křikla na něj Liz. „Zkus si žít s pocitem strachu, který z tebe nespadne ani na jedinou vteřinu. Už jsem unavená, dívat se pořád přes rameno, jestli mě někdo nesleduje, žít tu zalezlá jako krysa a být odříznutá od mojí rodiny!" Křičela z plných plic a všechen ten vztek nashromážděný za poslední dny z ní teď prosakoval ven.  
„Vy andělé jste jiní. Nic nechápete. Nemůžete to chápat. Nevíte co je to strach, co je to lítost, vztek nebo láska. Vy necítíte _vůbec nic._" Upřela na Castiela tvrdý pohled a oči měla vlhké od slz. „Dean mi o tom řekl, víš? O tom, jak jste měli v plánu srovnat celý město se zemí, jen abyste nezlomili vaše milovaný pečetě." Z tónu jí čišelo pohrdání a hněv a Liz se na anděla chvíli jen dívala. Pak zamrkala, otočila se zpátky k Deanovi a vstala od stolu. „Teď, pokud dovolíte, si jde zrůda lehnout do postele. Dobrou noc." Hlasitě práskla dveřmi a zmizela ve svém pokoji.

Dean si utrápeně přejel dlaní po strništi. „No, výborně", povzdychl si Sam. „A naše nejlepší šance na zastavení apokalypsy je v háji."  
„Mohl bys být prosímtě zticha", vyjel na něj Dean.  
„Uvědomuješ si vůbec, jaká možnost se nám tady nabízí? Liz by mohla zabít Lilith a-"  
„Copak jsi neslyšel nic z toho, co tu před chvílí říkala? Same, ta holka je nešťastná a vyděšená sama ze sebe. A ty bys jí chtěl nařídit, aby udělala přesně to, čeho se bojí? Zabíjení? Sakra, vždyť jí ještě ani nebylo dvacet!"  
„Je už dost stará na to, aby věděla, co se musí udělat pro dobro věci. A to je zastavit Lilith."  
„No páni, a to vychází zrovna od tebe. Pokud se správně pamatuju, tak ses ve svých dvaceti taky moc nehrnul do zabíjení démonů." Sam zatnul čelist. Dean teď narážel na tenký led, když mu připomínal jeho útěk od rodiny na univerzitu.

Castiel jejich konverzaci pozoroval s neurčitým výrazem a pohled mu sklouznul ke dveřím do Lizina pokoje. Bylo mu dívky líto a chtěl jí nějak pomoct. Nevěděl však jak, a tak tam jen zamrzle stál a díval se na hádající se bratry. Na zádech ucítil Annin pohled a otočil se k ní. Nedokázal sice číst její myšlenky tak dobře, jak dřív, ale tenhle pohled poznal. _Musíme si promluvit._ Přikývl a oba naráz zmizeli.

* * *

**AN**: Moje další „veledílo" je na světě. Vím, že od poslední kapitoly už uběhlo dost času, ale prostě nemám čas… No tak jo, mám čas, ale poslední dobou jsem se hodně flákala u nových seriálu (hodně mě chytl Homeland). Navíc mám tu nevýhodu, že si nepíšu žádný kapitoly dopředu. Ehehehe… Všechno tak nějak dělám za pochodu, a podle toho to taky tak vypadá. Doufám, že se vám tahle líbila.

PS: znovu se omlouvám za všechny hrubky, ale jsem holt blbá kachna bez citu českého pravopisu…

PPS: chci moc moc poděkovat své súpr trúpr kamarádce Soňi, která pro mě tuhle fanfiction překládá do angličtiny. Určitě se mrkněte na její tumblr (get-into-the-snogbox), páč je boží!


	13. Chapter 13

Oba andělé se zjevili ve starém kostele, asi 30 mil od Bobbyho domu. Budova zela prázdnotou a nešikovně těsněnými okny sem pronikal chlad, který však ani jedna z vysokých postav necítila.

Anna si povzdechla a ladně se procházela kolem modlitebních lavic. Zvědavě pohlédla na starou nástěnnou malbu, která zobrazovala archanděla s mohutnými šedými křídly, jak nohou oděnou v topáncích tiskne k zemi démona se zahnutými rohy a v ruce svírá plameny polapený meč.

„Je to zvláštní, jak zkreslenou představu o nás lidé mají. Nemyslíš Castieli?"  
Anděl v baloňáku pokrčil rameny. „Mně to přijde dost výstižné," namítl. Anna znovu pečlivě prozkoumala malbu.  
„Je pravda, že Michael má tendenci srážet své nepřátele k zemi," souhlasila nakonec.  
„Ty jsi ho někdy potkala? Michaela?"  
„Dvakrát," přitakala. „Pamatuji si, že nás kdysi jednou navštívil při střežení Země. To jsi ještě nebyl přiřazen do naší hlídky."  
„A kdy jsi ho viděla podruhé?" Anna se na dlouho odmlčela a než odpověděla, pohlédla zpět na malbu a mírně se zamračila.  
„Naposledy jsem ho viděla noc před tím, než jsem se zbavila své Milosti a-"  
„A padla jsi," dopověděl za ni Castiel.  
„A padla jsem," souhlasila Anna.

„Nikdy jsem doopravdy nepochopil, proč. Proč bys něco takového dělala?" Anna se rozhlédla se po prostorném kostele. Očima našla ozdobený oltář a zamířila k němu.

„Nevím, jestli bys to dokázal pochopit."  
„Zkus to. Chci to vědět. Chci to…pochopit," vyzval ji. Otočila se k němu čelem a zvědavě nahnula hlavu na stranu.

„Vypadáš jinak. Od té doby, co jsem tě viděla naposledy, ses dost změnil." Castiel nechápavě srazil obočí.  
„Je něco špatně s mojí nádobou?" Anna se pousmála.  
„Nemyslím tvůj zevnějšek. Změnil ses Castieli."

„Proč ses zbavila své Milosti?", narážel na ní dál.  
„Protože jsem chtěla něco cítit. Cokoli cítit. Lásku, vztek, to všechno co cítí lidé. Je to úžasné Castieli. Většina andělů lidmi pohrdají, ale já pro ně mám pochopení. Rozumím jim."  
„Všichni lidé nejsou tak zkažení," pronesl po krátké pauze Castiel. Anna tázavě zvedla obočí.  
„Máš na mysli Deana? A Liz?" Neodpověděl, ale Anně stačil jediný pohled na jeho tvář a věděla, že se nemýlí. „Ubohá Elizabeth. Musí to teď pro ni být těžké, vyrovnat se s tak tíživou pravdou", řekla pomalu a zároveň zvědavě čekala na Castielovu reakci. Anděl však jen přikývl hlavou a nespouštěl ze své sestry oči.

„Je skutečně pravda, že má Liz takovou sílu?", zeptal se.  
„Ano. Dokázala by Lilith zastavit."  
„Přesto se mi ten tvůj nápad moc nezamlouvá," pokračoval dál.  
„Ale souhlasil jsi s ním," namítla Anna.  
„Ano, souhlasil. Já jen…nechci riskovat její život. Nechci-"  
„Nechceš jí ztratit," přikývla chápavě hlavou. „Ale tohle je naše poslání, Castieli. Musíme Luciferovu vzestupu zabránit za každou cenu."  
„To ano, ale lhát Deanovi…nelíbí se mi to, Anno."  
„Ani mně ne," přitakala. „Je to však nezbytné."

Andělův obličej náhle ztuhl a jeho oči se přísně zapíchly do Anny. „Víš, že bych tě měl správně přivést zpátky do nebe? Zachariáš po tobě vyhlásil pátrání."  
„Myslím, že to neuděláš," zatřásla hlavou. „Neuděláš to, ze stejného důvodu, z jakého jsi Zachariášovi neřekl, kde Liz je." Dvěma lehkými kroky k němu došla a položila mu ruku na rameno. „Máš pochyby," dodala ještě Anna.  
„Ano," přiznal Castiel.  
„Jde o tu dívku, mám pravdu? Vždycky tu šlo o tu dívku." Poznala ten výraz v jeho tváři. Taky ho nosívala, když ještě byla člověk. Taky kdysi byla zamilovaná.

„Nerozumím tomu," hlesl tiše. „Nedokážu na ní přestat myslet. Vím, že mám povinnosti, vůči nebi a Bohu, ale když jsem s Elizabeth, jako bych na to všechno zapomněl. A kdykoli jsem jí nablízku, mám radost." Přivřel oči a podíval se důležitě na svou sestru. „Já vůbec poprvé…cítím. Nevím…nevím jak bych to definoval."

Anna ho jemně pohladila po ruce. „To, co cítíš, lidé tomu říkají soucit," řekla nakonec.

„Nevím, co mám dělat. Prosím řekni mi, co mám dělat."  
„Jako za starých časů?", usmála se pochmurně Anna. „Ne. Mrzí mě to, ale ne. Je na čase, abys myslel sám za sebe."

* * *

Dalšího rána se ozvalo zaklepání na Liziny dveře. Očekávala obvyklé přívaly jídla od Sama, ale namísto toho do pokoje vstoupil Dean se snídaní připravenou a naservírovanou na talíři. Dvě volská oka s kečupem a kolou. Žádná zelenina ani ovoce.

Liz se přes všechno musela v duchu pousmát. Zvláštní, jak byli Sam a Dean odlišní a přitom úplně stejní. Napadlo ji, že je to jako nekonečný paradox.

„Ahoj," pozdravil ji Dean. Neodpověděla, jen po něm rychle sjela pohledem a zadívala se ven skrz okno.  
„Připravil jsem ti něco na zub. Sam jel do obchodu, tak jsem za něj vzal ranní směnu a připravil ti snídani."  
„Ranní směnu?" Dean byl trošku zaskočen jejím hlasem. Takhle klidný tón už od ní neslyšel skoro týden a nyní si uvědomil, že mu ten hlas chyběl. Byl pevný a nekolísavý a už z něj nebyl cítit ten chlad, kterým je zmrazila včera odpoledne. Ještě větším šokem pro něj bylo, když Liz pomalu zvedla koutky úst a stočila je v malý úsměv.

„Jak ti je?", zeptal se po chvíli. Lehce pokrčila rameny a poškrábala se na nose. Nevěděla, co přesně mu má říct. Přemáhala v sobě touhu na něj křičet, která se bila s neméně silnou touhou propuknout v pláč a schovat se v Deanově náručí jako malé děcko.

Takhle jí vždycky uklidňovala máma, když měla větší problémy ve škole nebo s kamarády. Někomu se to mohlo zdát dětinské nebo hloupé, ale Liz se nikdy necítila bezpečněji. Když teď pohlédla na Deana, věděla, že s ním se cítí bezpečně. Připomínal jí staršího bratra, kterého nikdy neměla. Takového, který by se o ni postaral a ochránil ji před veškerým nebezpečenstvím světa.

Jistě, byla tu její sestra, Catherin, ale ta se ve svém mládí většinu času zdržovala mimo domov s bandou kamarádů, které Liz nikdy nepotkala, a na svou malou sestřičku si našla jen málo času. Pak, když Cathy dospěla, se to zlepšilo a obě sestry si byly o něco bližší, ale Liz přesto nezapomněla na ty široké propasti, které mezi ně Catherin kdysi vybudovala. Liz nikdy nezapomínala.

Natolik se zatoulala ve svých vlastních myšlenkách, že neslyšela, jak na ni Dean mluví.

„Liz? Hej Bambi, jsi tu s námi?" Dívka k němu otočila hlavu, zaostřila se na Deanův obličej a záhy pohlédla na tác se snídaní. Přejela si dlaní po břiše a uvědomila si, že má hrozný hlad.

„Vypadá to dobře," pípla tiše.

Dean potěšeně pozoroval, jak Liz bez protestů vzala do ruky příbor a strčila si jedno sousto usmaženého vajíčka do pusy.

„Chtěla jsem ti něco říct," začala, když polkla sousto. Liz na Deana nesměle zamrkala. Nedokázala se mu dívat přímo do očí, stud jí to nedovolil.

„To, co jsem řekla včera…nebylo to vůči vám fér. Nikoho z vás nemůžu vinit za svoje činy a chyby. Naopak bych vám měla poděkovat, že se o mně pořád ještě staráte," hlavou kývla směrem k tácu s jídlem, „bez ohledu na to _co_ jsem."

Dean byl překvapený tím, jak Liz samu sebe označila. Jako nějakou věc. A pak si připomněl, jak Liz včera řekla, že je zrůda. Zrůda. Tohle slovo by si s ní nikdy nespojil. Prohlédl si mlčící dívku, která ještě pořád sklápěla zrak a rukama si nejistě zakrývala hruď. Dlouze si povzdychl.

„Já se Sammym už lovíme dlouho. Fakt dlouho. Prakticky od dětství. Už si ani nepamatuju, že bychom dělali něco jinýho." Na okamžik se odmlčel, opatrně přešel pokoj a sedl si vedle Liz na postel.

„Lovili jsme už spoustu příšer. Ty nejhorší, jaký si jen dokážeš představit. Všechno to byli odporní, zlí parchanti, kteří mysleli jen na sebe a na ostatních jim nezáleželo. A Liz, teď mě dobře poslouchej." Vzal dívčiny ruce do těch svých a pevně je stiskl. „To oni jsou zrůdy. Ty ne, rozumíš? Ty jsi dobrá holka a skvělá kuchařka." Liz se při jeho poznámce slabě uchechtla.

„To, co se stalo v tom autobuse, nebyla tvoje chyba, to musíš vědět," dokončil Dean své kázání.  
„Ale-"  
„Žádný ale. Liz, byla to nehoda a tečka. Všechno tohle svinstvo musíš hodit za hlavu a zaměřit se jen na to, co je před tebou."  
„A co je přede mnou?"  
„Něco novýho." Usmál se na ni a pak jemně nakrčil nos. „A snad i sprcha. Nic proti Bambi, ale vážně by ti prospěla."  
„Sklapni," zavrčela Liz, spíš pobaveně než podrážděně, a ťukla do něho loktem.

„Myslel to Castiel vážně? Tu věc s Lilith?," zeptala se po chvíli Liz.  
„Cas se dokáže chovat jako prvotřídní idiot."  
„To ale nezodpovídá moji otázku. Vážně po mně chce, abych jí zabila?" Dean okamžik zvažoval svoji odpověď. Pak prostě přikývl hlavou. Liz si roztržitě hrála s nehty a konečky prstů si na své dlani kreslila neviditelná kolečka.

„Vím, že to nejspíš myslí dobře. Zastavení apokalypsy je sakra podstatná záležitost. Jenže, Deane, já to nedokážu. Nemůžu-," zarazila se. „Mrzí mě to, ale nemůžu vám pomoct. V tomhle ne."  
„Nemusíš se omlouvat Liz. My to po tobě ani nechceme. Zastavíme tu mrchu jiným způsobem."  
„Hm, Sam na to má asi trošku jiný názor." Dean na to jen zakoulel očima.  
„Sama si nevšímej." Kousnul se do rtu a celé jeho tělo se napjalo a ztuhlo. „Od tý doby, co je s ním ta mrcha Ruby se dost změnil."  
„Já myslela, že Ruby je na naší straně," podivila se Liz. Dean pokrčil rameny. „Kdo ví. Ale je to pořád démonka."  
„No a? Třeba všichni démoni nejsou tak špatní." Dean se usmál. Ach, Liz pořád ještě věřila v dobro. S nadpřirozeným světem už se potýkala docela dlouho, ale přesto ještě nedokázala pochopit, že příšer se člověk nebojí bezdůvodně. Pořád v každém tom tvorovi hledala střípky dobré vůle. Dean se nad tím nechápavě pozastavil a znovu si zadumaně prohlédl bledou dívku. Liz byla tak…čistá. Jak si tohle mírumilovné stvoření mohlo myslet, že je zrůda?

„Asi si půjdu dát tu sprchu," rozhodla nakonec Liz a protáhla si nohy. „Podal bys mi prosím tě kapesníky ze stolku?", poprosila Deana. Ten naoko otráveně vstal z postele a přešel ke dřevěnému stolku, kde se válel balíček kapesníků. Dean ho zvedl a pod ním našel jakousi velkou složku s papíry uvnitř. Otevřel ji a se zájmem papíry zkoumal.

Díval se sám na sebe, na nedokonalou kresbu, přesto však z ní poznal svůj vlastní obličej. Usmál se a otočil stránku. Na té byl pro změnu Sam ve své typicky flanelové košili a s pobaveným výrazem. Na další stránce objevil Castiela, kterému Liz přikreslila obří křídla přes celý papír.

Dean otočil další stránku, letmo po ní přejel očima a náhle ho zamrazilo na zátylku. Podíval se na černobílou kresbu a ohromeně vytřeštil oči.

„Liz, kdes to vzala?"  
„Tohle? To jsou jen čmáranice." Natáhla se pro svůj skicák a chtěla ho Deanovi vytrhnout z ruky, ale ten velkou složku nepouštěl. Naopak okraj papíru pevně stiskl a pohlédl na Liz.  
„Kdes to viděla? Tohle mi musíš říct Liz, je to důležitý."  
„Je to jen nějaká blbost, co jsem si vymyslela. Co je na tom tak důležitýho?" Dean dál zíral na bílý papír. Prohánělo se na něm obří zvíře s vyceněnými tesáky, dlouhým ocasem a ostrými drápy. Okamžitě tu bytost poznal. Viděl, jak pobíjí démony jako cínové panáčky. Viděl, jak tohle zvíře zabilo Alastaira.

„Říkalas, že sis to vymyslela? To tě jen tak napadlo?" Přišlo mu to až příliš podezřelé.  
„No, zdálo se mi o tom. A tak jsem to nakreslila."  
„Zdálo? Kdy?"  
„Nevím, asi před týdnem. Deane, co se děje?"

Místo odpovědi začal rázovat po místnosti sem a tam s prapodivnou kresbou stále v ruce. Z kapsy vytáhl mobil a rychle vyťukal číslo.

„Sammy? Vrať se co nejrychleji domů, něco ti musím ukázat." Oči upíral na levý horní rožek papíru, kam Liz namalovala jakýsi symbol. Jaksi povědomý symbol.  
„Proč jsi tam nakreslila tohle?," oslovil Liz a ukazovákem na něj poklepal.

Liz pokrčila rameny. „Pro efekt? Já nevím, Deane, jen mě to tak napadlo. Můžeš mi sakra vysvětlit, o co tu jde?"  
„Poslouchej Liz, pojedu Samovi naproti. Pak ti všechno vysvětlím. Za chvíli by měl přijet Bobby, takže tu nebudeš bez dozoru." Liz pouze protočila panenky.  
„Tak fajn," přikývla stroze. „Ale hned, jak se vrátíte, od vás budu čekat odpovědi! Jeď opatrně a nenabourej ty ztřeštěnej blbe!", stačila ještě zavolat za Deanem, než zmizel venku.  
„Ach jo, chlapi," zabručela si Liz sama pro sebe a odfoukla si ofinu z čela.

Namáhavě vstala, dlouze si zívla a promnula si unavené oči. „Proč jsou všichni mužský tak moc ukvapený?", položila si řečnickou otázku a začala si masírovat bolavý krk.  
„To nejspíš zdědili po primátech."

Nevšimla si, že se zjevil v jejím pokoji, takže když uslyšela Castielův hlas za svými zády, leknutím nadskočila.

„Omlouvám se. Nechtěl jsem tě vyděsit maličká."  
„Elizabeth," opravila ho s nasupeným tónem. Dřevěná postel úzkostně zavrzala, když na ni Liz těžce dopadla. Stočila si nohy do tureckého sedu a zadívala se skrz okno na Bobbyho zahradu.

Castiel opatrně přešel k Liz a jediným ladným pohybem si dřepl, tak, aby měl tvář ve stejné úrovni s jejím. Liz se však snažila vyhnout jeho pohledu a nervózně si hrála s prsty.

„Maličká," začal anděl, ale ihned se zarazil. „Elizabeth. Podívej se na mě." Liz se nesměle střetla s jeho pohledem. Čekala, že bude naštvaný, podrážděný nebo uraženy, ale to, co našla, bylo jemné a mírné.

„Řeklas mi, že se bojíš," začal a jeho hluboký hlas nadzvedával Liz chloupky na zátylku. „Že žiješ s pocitem strachu, každou minutu každého dne." Rukou zalovil do vnitřku svého kabátu a vtiskl cosi Liz do dlaně.

Dívka překvapeně zamžikala a podívala se dolů. Rozevřela dlaň a v ní našla stříbrný medailonek.  
„No…páni. Tohle je asi poprvé, co jsem od kluka dostala nějaký šperk," zažertovala Liz chabě.  
„Otevři ho," vyzval ji Castiel. Liz poslechla a záhy ohromením otevřela pusu. Z medailonku vycházela jasná záře, která Liz osvěcovala unavený obličej.  
„Co…co je to?", vykoktala ze sebe.  
„Já. Tedy, část mě. Je to pírko z mých křídel." Liz si opatrně peříčko vzala do dlaně a přejela po něm prsty. Bylo na dotek hebké a teplé.

„Casi, to je nádherný. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že andělská křídla budou tak krásná." Castiel neodpověděl, ale jeho rysy náhle zvážněly.

„Tu noc, když tě napadla Lilith-"  
„Jsi nedošel," dokončila za něj Liz větu. „Někde ses zpozdil. A já tě volala Casi. Modlila jsem se k tobě a ty jsi nepřišel."

Castiel zahanbeně zkrabatil čelo. „Je mi líto, že jsem nepřišel Elizabeth. Doopravdy. Ale z nějakého důvodu jsem neslyšel tvé modlitby. Mám podezření, že za to může-"  
„Ta pitomá hvězda," zavrčela Liz naštvaně. „Zatím mi nepřinesla nic než jen problémy. To kvůli ní jsi mi nemohl pomoct." Castiel si od ní medailonek vzal a s tichým cvaknutím ho zaklapl.

„Už se nemusíš bát, Elizabeth. Dávám ti tohle, kus sebe. Kus andělské Milosti. Kdykoli budeš potřebovat moji pomoc, zavoláš mě a já přijdu."

Liz najednou litovala všech těch nadávek, kterými Castiela včera zasypala. Chtěla to vzít všechno zpátky, každé slovo. Připadala si, jako by jí Cas dal ten nejcennější dárek na světě a ona si ho přitom ani nezasloužila.

„Děkuju," řekla nakonec a usmála se na něj. Anděl jí úsměv oplatil a pocítil cosi jako úlevu. Věděl, že Liz si nyní myslí, že je v bezpečí. Už se nebude tolik bát a bude předpokládat, že je teď vše v pořádku. Přál si, aby to tak bylo. Aby jí mohl ochránit před všemi a před vším, ale věděl, že to není možné. Nemohla být úplně v bezpečí. Nebeské hvězdy takový komfort nikdy neměly.

„Víš, že máš špatně uvázanou kravatu?" Anděl se nechápavě podíval na svoji hruď a zvědavě si prohlédl modrou kravatu.  
„Spravila bych ti jí, ale nikdy jsem se kravaty vázat nenaučila. Jsem na tyhle věci hrozně nešikovná."  
„Nemyslím si, že jsi nešikovná," uvažoval Castiel nahlas a palcem si kravatu uhladil. Liz nevěděla, jak by měla odpovědět a tak s pokusem přerušit mírně trapné ticho si odkašlala, vstala a zamířila ke dveřím.

„Jdu si dát sprchu," řekla jedním dechem a cestou do koupelny se naštvaně bouchala pěstmi do čela. Připadala si jako ten největší mamlas pod sluncem.

* * *

Liz se pomalu svlékla ze špinavých a upocených šatů a sama pro sebe se zašklebila, když nejistě pohlédla na svůj odraz v zrcadle. Kriticky si prohlížela svůj obličej, každý drobný detail a znechuceně si odfrkla. Pod šedomodrýma očima měla tmavé kruhy z nedostatku spánku, nos jí pokrýval nevábný povrch černých teček, a mastné vlasy jí líně trčely do všech stran.

Očima zabloudila dolů, ke své neelegantně stavěné postavě a otráveně si povzdechla. Chtěla být hezká. Chtěla být zajímavá, chtěla být chytrá a skvělá, ale ten rozšířený odraz jakoby na protest křičel _ne. Na to zapomeň holka. _Odevzdaně pokrčila rameny a shodila ze sebe i poslední kousky oblečení.

Párkrát otočila červeným kohoutkem a sledovala, jak z něj do vany proudí teplá voda. Cítila, jak všechny póry na jejím těle touží smočit se v té lákavé koupeli. Nemotorně se nasoukala do vany a příjemně si povzdychla, když se její pokožka ponořila pod hladinu.

Objala svá kolena rukama, přitiskla si je k hrudi a topila se ve vlastních myšlenkách. Přemýšlela o Castielovi a Anně, o Lilith i o pomoci, o kterou ji andělé požádali. Nevěděla, co má dělat. Přála si, aby tu byl její táta a poradil jí. Usmála se, když si na něho vzpomněla.

Pravidelně jí navštěvoval ve snech. Skoro nikdy nemluvili, Liz jen nasávala jeho mdlou esenci a každou noc se těšila na to, až usne a uvidí ho. Věděla, že to jsou jen sny, že tam není doopravdy, ale komu na tom sakra záleželo? Byl tam a byl s ní. Ostatní už jí nezajímalo.

Asi po půlhodině se nemotorně zvedla, krátce se otřepala a nechala vytéct studenou vodu. Už se drápala ven z vany, když v tom leknutím vykřikla a spadla na kachličkovanou podlahu.

* * *

Castiel zaslechl nejprve výkřik a poté hlasité žuchnutí. Bez varování vrazil dovnitř s čepelí pohotově přichystanou v ruce a v očekávání postavit se jakémukoliv nepříteli, který by chtěl Liz ublížit. Co však našel, byla pouze Liz, krčící se na zemi, jak zděšeně ukazuje na něco ve vaně. Anděl se tedy sehnul a opatrně nakoukl dovnitř.

Seděl tam velký pavouk, roztahoval dlouhé nožky na bílém porcelánu a upíral na Castiela svoje černé oči.

„To jsi křičela kvůli tomuhle pavoukovci?"  
„Dej to pryč!", zaječela.  
„Ale vždyť je to jen-"  
„Odporná chlupatá koule s osmi nohama," dořekla místo něj. Jednou rukou si přidržovala ručník kolem těla a druhou šermovala ve vzduchu směrem k pavoukovi.

Anděl nechápavě naklonil hlavu na stranu a popošel pár kroků ke zděšené Liz. Přitom si však neuvědomil, že velký pavouk mu stále ještě leží na dlani. Výsledkem byl panický jekot, který vzešel od hysterické Liz, následovaný neladnou otočkou, sklouznutím a pádem.

Liz ležela na podlaze a před očima viděla hvězdičky. V pravém spánku ji pulzovala silná bolest a dívka hlasitě sykla.

„Jau," vypravila ze sebe a třela si spánek konečky prstů. Vtom ucítila, jak jí něco zvedá nahoru ze země a Liz zmateně zamžikala. Setkala se s Castielovým ustaraným pohledem a po celém těle ji vyskočila husí kůže. Otřásla se, částečně zimou a částečně leknutím a najednou si vzpomněla, že tu něco chybí. Nějak ovšem zapomněla co, protože se rázem vpila do jeho ledově modrých očí a cítila, jak jí horkost zaplavuje obličej.

Když ji Castiel svíral v náručí, připadalo mu, jakoby držel ptáčátko spadlé ze stromu. Třásla se po celém těle a jím projel jakýsi elektrizující pocit, když Liz opatrně přejel po holých zádech, stále ještě mokrých od studené vody. A pak se sklonil a jemně jí políbil na rty. Bylo to letmé a nečekané jako dotek motýlích křídel. Castiel na rtech cítil její esenci. Chutnala jako květiny vyrostlé z jara a jako přímořský vítr.

Liz na něho ohromeně civěla s pusou dokořán a najednou si vzpomněla, co tu chybí. Její ručník se válel na zemi a Liz si okamžitě uvědomila svůj zcela neoblečený stav a vymanila se z andělovy náruče, celá rudá v obličeji. Marně se rukama snažila zakrýt co možná nejvíc míst obnažené kůže a rychle se rozhlížela po svém oblečení.

„Casi, otoč se prosím."  
„To je v pořádku, jsem dobře obeznámen s anatomií lidského těla."  
„CASI OTOČ SE!"

* * *

Liz si ještě pořád nervózně kousala nehty, když se rozrazily vstupní dveře a dovnitř vešel Sam následovaný Deanem. Liz je oba přivítala letmým úsměvem a přitom nejistě pokukovala po Castielovi. Nevěděla, jak se má k té příhodě v koupelně stavit. Sám anděl neprojevoval žádné známky toho, že by na něj měla tato situace nějaký vliv. Stál v koutě se zkříženými pažemi na prsou a nerozhodně se rozhlížel po místnosti.

"Našli jsme to," zajásal Dean a do vzduchu vítězoslavně vyzvedl cosi, co držel v ruce. Podal to Liz a ta s údivem zjistila, že se dívá na knihu.

"Proč jste tak nadšení ze staré bichle? Bobby jich tu má víc než je zdrávo," vyzvídala.  
„Huš Bambi. Byla to makačka se k ní dostat."  
„Vy jste ji ukradli, že jo?" Dean bezstarostně mávl rukou. „To muzeum ji stejně nepotřebovalo."

„Ahoj Liz," ozvalo se ode dveří. Vzhlédla od knihy a podívala se na Sama. Usmála se na něj a on jí vřelé gesto oplatil. „Jsem rád, že už je ti líp."  
„Já taky," přitakala a znovu se obrátila ke knize.

„Takže, co je na ní tak důležitýho?" Liz listovala starými stránkami a zkoumala prapodivné nápisy na obalu.

„Pamatuješ si ještě na tu noc, kdy jsme tě nechali v motelu a já se Samem jsme jeli na ‚vyšetřování'?"  
„No jasně," přikývla. „Jak bych mohla zapomenout na muffinovou noc?", ušklíbla se sarkasticky.  
„Tenkrát nás napadli démoni. Měli nás svázaný a pěkně rozdělaný. Pak se tam zjevila nějaká mrcha a všechny démony pozabíjela levou zádní. Dokázala se proměnit v takový divný, obří zvíře. To stejný, který si nakreslila. Proto mi to přišlo tak divný. Jak jsi mohla vědět, jak vypadá něco, co jsi před tím ještě neviděla?" Začal rázovat po pokoji sem a tam s knihou stále v ruce. „A pak jsi mi ukázala ten symbol. A já věděl, že už jsem ho někde viděl. Byl v tátově deníku."

Liz se zamyšleně kousla do rtu. „Návrh ‚to je jen náhoda' mi tu asi neprojde, co?"  
„Nemyslím si, že to je pouze náhoda," promluvil z rohu pokoje Castiel. Vzal si od dívky knihu, a když se dotkl její ruky, nepatrně se zachvěla. Sam si té výměny všiml a podezřele si dvojici prohlížel, nic však neříkal.

Anděl prolistovával zašlými stránkami. „Tady," poklepal na jeden list. „Tohle je symbol, který hledáte. Chah-rui. Označení pro prastarou rasu. Nikdo toho o nich moc neví. Nikdy za sebou nezanechávají stopy. Ani andělé pořádně neví, co jsou zač." Přejel dlaní po hřbetu knihy a povzdychl si.

„Andělé jim říkají Lovci. Je to dost…výstižné. Plíží se ve stínech a nikdy je neuvidíte přicházet. A když zaútočí, nikdo to nepřežije. Jsou rychlí a prohnaní. Ale nedává mi to smysl."  
„Co ti nedává smysl?", zeptal se Sam.  
„Poslední Lovec zemřel před tisíci lety. Poté už jsme o nich neslyšeli. Mysleli jsme, že jsou už mrtví."

Liz se snažila vstřebat všechny nové informace, ale ze soustředění jí rozbolela hlava a znovu si promnula spánek. „A proč se mi o ní zdálo?"  
„To netuším," přiznal Castiel. „Musíme být však na pozoru. Tohle není někdo, koho můžeme podceňovat."

* * *

Kdysi dávno v jedné předaleké galaxii jsem přidala poslední kapitolu. Och ano, bude tomu už měsíc, ale co holt nadělám. Doufám, že s touhle budete spokojení. No, ono to taky není jednoduchý, když nemáte žádnou motivaci. Nevím, jestli je to dobrý, divný nebo blbý. Nebo jestli tuhle splácaninu vůbec někdo čte. Ha. Hahahahah


	14. Chapter 14

„Vstávat a cvičit, vylez z postele Bambi!" Liz po Deanovi otráveně hodila polštářem. „Chci spááát," zabručela rozespale.  
„Je půl dvanácte," konstatoval důležitě Dean. Dívka jen dlouze zívla a podrbala se ve vlasech. „A to mě má zajímat, protože…?"  
„Oběd. Máme hlad. Čekáme," vysekal ze sebe. Liz znovu zívla a tentokrát ze sebe setřásla deku a protáhla si ruce. „Já z vás Winchesterů jednou zcvoknu. Zajímáš se i o něco jinýho, než o jídlo?"  
„Příšery nemůžeš lovit s prázdným žaludkem," zazubil se Dean.

Liz se rozhodla začít ráno sprchou, takže zamířila do koupelny, a když prošla kolem Deana, plácla ho přes břicho. „Jen si dej pozor na svou štíhlou linii, chlapáku," uchechtla se pobaveně a zmizela ve dveřích.

* * *

Dean spokojeně přežvykoval svůj oběd a Sam si po jeho pravici četl noviny. Bobby byl zaměstnán v garáži a Liz se nezaujatě nimrala ve své vlastní porci. Její tváře neměly tu hezkou, narůžovělou barvu jako obvykle, a skoro celé ráno i poledne promlčela.

„Liz, není ti nic?", zeptal se Sam, když dívka dál tupě zírala do talíře. Zavrtěla hlavou, aniž by k němu vzhlédla. „Jen nemám hlad."  
„Chceš, abych to tvoje dojedl? Já se toho těžkýho úkolu rád zhostím," zažertoval Dean.  
„Klidně si posluž," pokrčila ledabyle rameny a přisunula svůj oběd k němu. Sam si ji zamyšleně prohlédl a dlouze si povzdychl. „Liz, trápí tě něco?"  
„Myslíš, kromě faktu, že se nemůžu vrátit domů a celá hitparáda nočních můr mě chce zabít?" Sam se zatrpkle uchechtl. „Jo, kromě toho."

Liz se nejistě zadívala na oba bratry. „Je to jen hloupost. Ani nevím, proč se tím sama tolik zabývám." Dean zvědavě zvedl obočí. „O co jde, Liz?"  
"To můj táta," vypravila ze sebe nakonec. "Poslední dobou mívám takový sny, kde jsme spolu, já a on. Stojíme v takovém prostoru. A když jsem tam s ním, celý to místo se rozzáří. Je tam tolik světla a já si vždycky připadám-" odmlčela se. Nebyla si jistá, jestli chce před bratry rozebírat svoje myšlenky. Sam jí jemně položil ruku na rameno a povzbudivě se na ni usmál.

„Připadám si jako bych byla doma," dořekla nakonec tiše. „Ale minulou noc tam nebyl a já se ztratila ve tmě. A pak se tam zjevila nějaká žena, vysoká a děsivá s bílými vlasy. Pamatuju se, že jsem se jí hrozně bála. Volala na mě, ale už nevím co."

Sam s Deanem po sobě pokoukli. Ten popis jim byl až nepříjemně povědomý.  
„Myslíte, že to něco znamená?" zeptala se Liz.  
„To je ona," řekl Dean tvrdým hlasem. „To je ta ženská, to zvíře, cos nakreslila."  
„A co sakra dělala v mým snu?" Bratři pokrčili rameny. Neměli pro Liz žádnou odpověď.

Jejich úvahy přerušilo zvonění mobilu. Dean šmátral po kapsách, když nakonec zjistil, že to nezvoní jeho telefon, ale Johnův.

„Tady telefon Johna Winchestera. Co potřebujete?" Liz pozorovala, jak se Deanovy rysy během konverzace mění z ohromení na vztek. Když zaklapl telefon, ještě dlouho se nevěřícně díval na příchozí číslo.

* * *

"Bratr? Já nevěděla, že máte dalšího bratra," podivila se Liz.  
"Věř mi," zamračil se Sam. "Pro nás je to taky novinka."  
"Žádnej bratr. Jen nějakej parchant, kterej se za něho vydává. Ale to se chlapec přepočítal," zavrčel Dean nasupeně a rychle do sebe naházel zbytky oběda.  
„A co od vás chce?"  
„Prý potřebuje pomoc. To určitě," odfrkl si Dean znechuceně a konečně si schoval telefon do kapsy.  
„Ty mu nechceš pomoct? Je to váš bratr," namítla Liz.  
„Není to náš bratr," trval Dean na svém. „Kdybych měl dalšího bratra, věděl bych o tom."

Do místnosti vešel Bobby a přejel všechny tři zkoumavým pohledem. „Co tu všichni sedíte jak hromádky neštěstí?" Sam si povzdychl a vysvětlil mu celou situaci.

Bobbyho obočí nebezpečně vystřelilo nahoru. „John měl dalšího kluka?"  
„Podle všeho Adam Millegen vážně existuje," ukázal Sam na plochu svého počítače. „Narozen 29. září 1990 Kate Millegenové. A v rodném listě není uvedený otec."  
„Tohle je kravina! Celý tohle je kravina. Táta by nám řekl, kdybychom měli bratra," supěl Dean.

Starý lovec se zamyšleně poškrábal ve vousech. „Tak nebo tak, měli byste tam zajet a omrknou to."  
„Kam jdeš?", zeptal se Sam Liz, když vstala od stolu. „Sbalit si. Pojedu s vámi."  
„Ne," řekl okamžitě Dean. „Mám ti snad připomenout, co se stalo naposledy, když jsi jela s námi?" Liz se kousla do rtu a potřásla hlavou. „Budu v bezpečí. Vím to." Odepla si z krku medailonek a položila ho na stůl. „Mám tohle."

Muži na medailonek nechápavě civěli, a když ho Liz otevřela, Dean málem spadl ze židle. Bobby se k medailonku naklonil a prohlížel si ho zblízka. „Je to to, co si myslím, že to je?"  
„Liz, kdes to vzala?", vyzvídal Sam.  
„A na co se to vlastně díváme," chtěl vědět Dean. Bobby protočil očima a vzal si medailonek do ruky. „Díváme se na pírko z andělskýho křídla, ty génie. Tuhle věc je skoro nemožný sehnat, Liz. Odkud ho máš?"  
„No…dal mi ho Castiel."  
„Dal?" Bobby nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „Takový věci se jen tak nedávají." Liz pokrčila rameny. „Na to se budeš muset zeptat jeho."

Vstala od stolu a zamířila do svého pokoje, ale Dean ji zatasil cestu jako bulldog. „To ale nemění nic na faktu, že tu zůstáváš."  
„Deane nech toho. Já vím, že to myslíš dobře, ale navěky tady zůstat nemůžu. Oni si pro mě přijdou, dřív nebo později. Cítím to v kostech. A schovávat se tady, to není řešení. Nemůžu tu být napořád." U poslední věty se smutně ušklíbla a pohladila staršího Winchestera po tváři. „Pojedu s vámi. Mám tohle," ukázala na peříčko. „Když se něco zvrtne, jednoduše zavolám Case a ten mě dopraví do bezpečí. Navíc, pokud je ten kluk vážně váš brácha, tak ho chci poznat. Schválně, jestli bude mít ty vaše Winchesterovský, zelený oči," usmála se od ucha k uchu.

* * *

„Tady to je," oznámil Sam, když dojeli k malému restaurantu. Dean se otočil na svém sedadle a podíval se dozadu na Liz. „Tak fajn, přesně, jak jsme si to říkali-"  
„Zůstat v autě, ani se nehnout a kdyby byl problém, zavolat Castiela nebo vás," dořekla za něj Liz.  
„Furt nechápu, proč jsem s tím souhlasil," potřásl hlavou Dean a zaklapl za sebou dveře.

Liz zprvu jen tiše seděla v autě a znuděně se dívala z okna. Po chvíli váhání vytáhla medailonek a vyňala z něj bílé peříčko. Zavřela oči a všechny myšlenky upřela ke Castielovi. Když je opět otevřela, seděl anděl vedle ní a zádumčivě si ji prohlížel.

„Elizabeth," kývl pomalu hlavou. Liz se na něj usmála a schovala si medailonek zpátky do kapsy.  
„Musíš vědět, že můj dar není dobré využívat lehkovážně. Jak mám potom vědět, jestli nejsi doopravdy v nebezpečí?" Liz si nervózně zkousla ret. „Promiň. Nechtěla jsem tě otravovat. Asi máš spoustu záležitostí tam nahoře."

Castiel se na dívku jemně usmál a pokrčil rameny. „To ano, ale už jsem tady. Co potřebuješ?"  
„Chtěla jsem si s někým…s tebou popovídat." Anděl zvědavě naklonil hlavu na stranu.  
„Jak se máš?" zeptala se jednoduše. „Pořád ještě bojujete v nebi?"  
„Ano," přikývl. „Stále se pokoušíme démonům zabraňovat před lámáním pečetí. Ale není to snadné."  
„Kolik jich ještě zbývá?" Castiel se na ni podíval a Liz v jeho očích uviděla záblesk strachu. „Málo," řekl prostě.  
„Oni to zastaví," kývla hlavou směrem k restaurantu, kam zmizeli Sam s Deanem. „Vím, že jo."  
„V tom doufám," povzdychl si anděl. Liz se podivila jeho ztrápenému výrazu. Byl plný obav a pochybností a Liz to všechno viděla. Vzala ho za ruku a usmála se na něj. Anděl k ní zvedl pohled a dlouho se na sebe jen dívali. Vtom ucítil, jak ho cosi šimrá na kůži. Liz mu na dlaň kreslila miniaturní kolečka a zkoumala jeho dlouhé, štíhlé prsty.

„Jaké to tam je? V nebi?", zeptala se po chvíli, aniž by odtrhla zrak od jeho ruky.  
„Krásné, řekl bych. Je to místo sestavené z lidských vzpomínek. Šťastných vzpomínek," vysvětloval.

Liz se pro sebe zaculila. Představovala si svého otce, jak je v nebi, jak je ve svých vzpomínkách s ní na pláži, a jak se dívají na východ slunce. Ta myšlenka ji uklidnila a Liz bylo najednou o hodně líp.

„Já na tyhle náboženský věci nikdy moc nebyla," svěřila se mu. „Moje rodina nikdy nechodila do kostela, nikdy jsme se nemodlili. A teď se na to podívej." Hodila rukama do vzduchu a hořce se ušklíbla. „Sedím tu s andělem a povídáme si o nebi. Není to ironie?"

Nastala dlouhá pauza, během které koukala ven z okna na starý restaurant, zatímco anděl se díval, jak ospalé světlo podzimního slunce prosakuje do Liziných vlasů a kreslí jí kolem hlavy jasnou svatozář.

„Budeme vůbec někdy mluvit o tom, co se stalo v té koupelně, nebo to bude naše konverzační tabu?", nadhodila Liz zničehonic. Castiel nepohnul ani brvou, ale po tváři mu přejel potutelný úsměv.  
„Bylo to…příjemné," odvětil. Liz se jeho výrazu nervózně zasmála a podrbala se ve vlasech. Než ovšem stačila něco dodat, otevřely se dveře Impaly a Dean gestem vyzval Liz, aby vystoupila. Dívka přikývla, otočila se a chtěla Castielovi ještě něco říct, ale anděl už byl pryč.

* * *

Adam Millegen byl vysoký, zcela obyčejný, osmnáctiletý kluk, stejně tak pohledný jako jeho bratři. Když Liz na uvítanou podával ruku, nesměle se na ni usmál a dívka se na oplátku vesele zakřenila. Dean se při tom pozdravu zamračil a přešlápl na místě. Bylo vidět, že Adamovi stále ještě nevěří, a to, že, byl tak blízko Liz, se mu vůbec nezamlouvalo.  
„Tak fajn, to by stačilo," řekl protivným hlasem a stoupl si vedle Adama. „Cos nám to chtěl ukázat?"

Uvnitř jeho domu jim Adam ukázal rodinné album. Byl na nich on jako malý kluk s pohlednou mladou ženou a dalším mužem. Liz z Deanova překvapeného výrazu poznala, že je to skutečně John Winchester. Takže ten kluk doopravdy byl jejich bratr. „No páni," hvízdla užasle Liz. „Nějak se mi z toho vzrušení ozval močovej měchýř. Máte tu záchod?"

Liz si cestou do koupelny prohlížela fotografie pověšené na stěnách. Z větší části na nich byl Adam. Adam na rybaření, Adam po promoci, Adam na zahradě se psem. A Liz najednou pochopila, proč o svých bratrech nikdy nevěděl. Proč nevěděl o všemožném nadpřirozenu ani o příšerách ve tmě. John chtěl Adama chránit. Chtěl chránit aspoň svého nejmladšího syna, protože s těmi staršími mu to nevyšlo.

Když vyšla z toalety, vrazila do něčí hrudi a leknutím vypískla. „Promiň, já tě nechtěl vyděsit," omlouval se okamžitě Adam.  
„To…to je v pohodě. Poslední dobou se lekám snad všeho," mávla Liz rukou jakoby nic.

„Musí to pro tebe být asi šok. Zjistit, že máš bratry, o kterých jsi nikdy neslyšel."  
„Jo, je toho najednou docela dost na vstřebávání," přikývl Adam s mrzutou grimasou. Pak se zamyšleně poškrábal na bradě a tázavě se na Liz zadíval.  
„Počkat, takže ty jsi taky moje sestra!"  
„Cože?" Liz se zprvu překvapeně otřásla a pak se pouze zahihňala. „Ne, ne, to vážně ne. Nejsem Deanova ani Samova sestra. Jsem jen jejich kamarádka."  
„Takže kamarádka, jo?" Adamovi v očích šibalsky zablesklo a laškovně se na ni usmál. Liz se najednou necítila zrovna dvakrát příjemně a tak ho jen neohrabaně poplácala po rameni a zmizela v obýváku.

* * *

Po dlouhé debatě, při níž padlo několik ostrých slov, se rozhodlo, že mladého Adama zasvětí do lovu příšer. Nyní stáli všichni tři bratři pod korunami smrků a mířili na malý terč pověšený na kmeni. Liz je bedlivě pozorovala o několik metrů opodál a zacpávala si uši před hlukem ze střelby. Neměla ten zvuk ráda.

„Chceš si to taky zkusit?", zeptal se Adam mlčící Liz a popošel o pár kroků směrem k ní. Rychle zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne díky," odpověděla. „Já nejsem zrovna velkej fanoušek střelných zbraní."  
Adam tedy jen pokrčil rameny a zamířil zpět ke střelnici.

Zvedl se studený vítr, který jí rozcuchal vlasy, a Liz zabořila ruce hlouběji do kapes. Zima jí štípala do tváří a hlasitě kýchla.

„Zdravíčko." Dívka se otočila za novým hlasem a vyděšeně ucouvla dozadu. „Klid, nemusíš hned panikařit," řekla vysoká žena se sněhobílými vlasy a přiblížila se k Liz o pár kroků.

Byla to ona. Ta neznámá žena z Lizina snu. Stejně děsivá, krásná a divoká s pružným tělem a šedomodrýma očima. _Má stejný oči jako já_, napadlo Liz. Hned se však oklepala a zbrkle od ženy ucouvla.

„Deane!" Liz se rozeběhla směrem k Winchesterům, ale nešikovně zakopla o kořen stromu a svalila se na zem.

Dean neváhal ani vteřinu, zamířil na ženu a vystřelil. Kulka však zasáhla prázdný prostor, protože její cíl stačil zavčas uhnout a schovat se za keř. Sam rychle běžel pro Liz a zvedl jí ze země do náruče. Adam s Deanem k němu přispěchali a semkli se k sobě zády.

„Liz zavolej Case. Hned!", poručil jí Dean. Liz se tedy pomodlila k andělovi, a ten o vteřinu později stál vedle Sama se svojí čepelí připravenou v ruce.

„Odnes je odsud," přikázal mu Dean a popostrčil Adama k andělovi. Vtom se však ozvala hlasitá rána a Adam se skácel k zemi. Na světlém tričku mu rozkvétala krvavá skvrna a Liz zděšeně zaječela.

Castiel dívku popadl za rameno a oba se zjevili v malém motelovém pokoji. Řádně si ji prohlédl a pátral po známkách zranění. Nic ovšem nenašel, jen ustrašenou Liz jak se zmateně dívá po místnosti. Pak na anděla vytřeštila oči a popadla ho za límec kabátu. „Vrať se pro Sama a Deana. Prosím Casi, honem!"

Zmizel a stejně tak rychle se i objevil zpátky s oběma bratry. „Deane? Same?" Hlas se jí třásl a Liz oba Winchestery pevně objala.

„Co to bylo? Je Adam-" odmlčela se a tvář si skryla do dlaní. „Pane bože," šeptla a znovu se podívala na bratry.

„Snažil jsem se tu mrchu sledovat, ale proměnila se v tu zatracenou bestii a byla na mně moc rychlá," vysvětlil Dean. Nasupeně vzal ze stolu první věc, která mu přišla pod ruku, a mrštil s ní o zeď.

Chvíli tam jen tak mlčky stáli, až nakonec Sam řekl: „Casi, myslíš, že bys sem mohl přenést Adamovo tělo?" Anděl přikývl a ani ne o vteřinu později na zemi ležela bezvládná mrtvola. Všichni se na ni tiše dívali a Liz po tváři telky slzy.

„Ona šla po mně. Kdybych zůstala doma a nejela s vámi… Jsem blbá, blbá," naříkala Liz a otřela si mokrou tvář hřbetem ruky. Dean zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Ne Liz, nech toho. Vinit tady můžeme jen tu odpornou děvku, co si teď klidně pobíhá někde po lese."

Sam se poškrábal ve vlasech a obrátil se k andělovi. „Nešlo by třeba… nemohl bys-"  
„Oživit Adama?", doplnil ho Dean. Castiel se podíval nejdřív na ně, potom na Adama a pak znovu na ně.  
„Oživovat mrtvé není jen tak, Deane. Nemůžu přinášet lidi zpátky k životu kdykoli se ti zamane," řekl přísným hlasem.  
„Casi, prosím," požádala ho Liz a andělovy rysy trochu zjemněly při pohledu na její uplakanou tvář. Klekl si tedy k Adamovi a už mu pokládal prsty ke spánku, když v tom se zarazil a přičichl si k chlapcově hrudi. Pak vstal a otřel si špinavé ruce do kabátu.

„Tohle není Adam," oznámil jim.  
„Jak to sakra myslíš, že to není Adam. Zkontroloval jsem ho už v restauraci. Zkusil jsem všechno, stříbro, svěcenou vodu…všechno," protestoval Sam.  
„Je to ghůl. Což vysvětluje, proč na žádnou z těch věci nereagoval." Dean překvapeně zamrkal a tupě zíral na tělo na podlaze. Liz nechápavě potřásla hlavou. „Ghůl? Takže Adama posedl ghůl?"  
„Ghůlové nemůžou člověka _posednout_. Můžou si na sebe brát podobu už mrtvých lidí a zároveň i přeberou jejich vzpomínky."  
„Jinak řečeno, Adam už je dávno po smrti," vydechl Dean.

„Měli bychom ho najít. Najít jeho tělo a řádně ho pohřbít jako lovce. Nakonec, byl to přece jen náš bratr," řekl Dean s oči stále upřenýma na studené mrtvole.

* * *

Po pohřbu Adama jeli zpět k Bobbymu, všichni zahalení v oparu deprese a smutku, který na sobě nechala znát jedině Liz. Bobby je přivítal jednoduchým přikývnutím, aniž by se na něco ptal. Nepotřeboval se ptát, jen z jejich výrazů vyčetl, že výprava za neznámým bratrem nedopadla úspěšně.

Tu noc šli všichni čtyři do postele brzo, každý ponořen do neblahých myšlenek. Castiel se rozhodl hlídkovat před Liziným pokojem, v obavách, že neznámá bělovlasá žena, se pro ni vrátí. Stál tam, se skvěle rozcuchanými vlasy a béžovým baloňákem a Liz slyšela jeho klidné dýchání. Dlouze si povzdechla, vstala z postele a otevřela dveře, aby Castiela pozvala k sobě do pokoje.

„Když už mě musíš hlídat, tak pojď aspoň dovnitř Casi. A sedni si, jinak tě budou bolet nohy," vybafla na něj Liz a zatáhla ho ke dřevěné židli postavené u její postele.  
„O moje nohy se nemusíš strachovat maličká," usmál se anděl jemně.

Liz se lehce uchechtla a potřásla hlavou. „Proč mi tak vůbec říkáš?"  
„Omlouvám se. Zapomněl jsem, že si nepřeješ, abych tě tak oslovoval."  
„Ne to je…to je v pohodě. Už jsem si zvykla," přiznala Liz. „Ale proč mi tak říkáš? Podívej se na mě. Jsem všechno, jen ne maličká," ušklíbla se hořce. Castiel jí přejel pohledem a pak nechápavě naklonil hlavu na stranu. „A to je špatně?"

Liz se zasmála jeho zmatenému výrazu. Vypadal jako ztracené štěně a jí znovu bodl do prsou stesk, tentokrát po jejím psu Alexovi.  
„Asi jo. Já nevím," pokrčila pouze rameny.  
„Všichni lidé jsou tak lehce zlomitelní, tak křehcí, ale svým způsobem fascinující." Odmlčel se a po krátké pauze ze sebe vypravil: „Pro mě jsi maličká."

Když to Castiel řekl, Liz se najednou cítila jaksi výjimečně. Dívala se na anděla, jak tam sedí s roztomile nakrčeným čelem a rozčepýřenými vlasy, a Liz se k němu náhle naklonila a políbila ho na rty.

Zprvu seděl nehnutě jako socha a jen překvapeně zíral na dívčinu tvář. Pak její polibky začal oplácet, hladově a nedočkavě, přitáhl si jí k sobě a Liz mu rukou zajela do vlasů. Proti svým ústům cítil Lizin poblázněný úsměv a Cas k ní chtěl být blíž. Ještě víc se k Liz naklonil, aby mezi nimi nebylo žádné místo, aby byli jen oni dva, Castiel a Liz.

Líbali se do té doby, než se Castiel odtáhl a se zájmem si olízl rty, na kterých cítil její vůni a chuť. Liz si však zahanbeně schovala tvář do dlaní a snažila se tak zakrýt svoje masivní červenání.

„Ah sakra. Kriste pane, omlouvám se Casi," vykoktala. Anděl nechápavě zvedl hlavu a zadíval se na ní. „Za co?"  
„To jsem neměla dělat." Povzdechla si a ve velkém gestu zalomila rukama. „Připadám si jako bych sváděla kněze," zaúpěla Liz a posadila se zpět na postel. „Vždyť vy andělé jste dokonalí a já jsem jenom…já. Mám pocit, že tě ani nejsem hodná," přiznala.  
„Pokud tě to uklidní, ten pocit je oboustranný," řekl Castiel. Liz k němu zvedla oči a užasle otevřela pusu.

„Měla bys jít spát, Elizabeth. Dnešek byl velmi náročný den," poradil jí anděl. Liz po chvilce váhání přikývla, zhasla lampičku a s hlavou plnou zmatených myšlenek zavřela oči.

* * *

Opět tápala ve tmě. Nebyla tam žádná světla, žádné zářivé body jako obvykle. Nebyl tam on.  
„Tati?" Liz marně volala po svém otci a do hlasu se jí dral podtón strachu. „Tati!" Žádná odpověď. Liz se začínala bát, neviděla ani na krok a kůži jí nahlodávala zima. A pak se z dálky ozval jeho hlas, nezněl ale přívětivě ani vřele. K němu se přidal další hlas, ženský. Ten naopak zněl výstražně a mocně jako letní bouřka a čišel z něj chlad. Hlas se přibližoval a nabýval na hlasitosti, až rachotil a burácel do všech stran a drásal Liz sluch. Zakryla si rukama uši a bolestně zakřičela.

„Elizabeth. Elizabeth, probuď se!" Cas s dívkou třásl, nejprve jemně a pak už silněji. Liz ovšem na nic nereagovala. Dál ležela na posteli a vydávala ze sebe polohlasné skřeky. Její kůže byla studená jako led a pod zavřenými víčky jí tancovaly oční bulvy.

Do pokoje vrazili Dean se Samem a Bobbym. „Co se to s ní děje? Co jí je?", chtěl vědět Dean, který přiklekl k posteli a položil jí ruku na čelo. Castiel na jeho otázku jen bezradně vrtěl hlavou a Dean v andělových očích snad vůbec poprvé viděl ryzí strach.

Liz teď už křičela a hlavu napínala směrem ke stropu. Všichni přítomní muži s hrůzou pozorovali, jak se její tělo samovolně nadneslo snad metr nad postel a Liz nyní místo křiku začala mluvit jazykem, který lovci neznali. V celém domě se naráz rozsvítila všechna světla a na stěnách se vytvořily hluboké pukliny, když praskala omítka.

Zatímco všichni zírali na levitující dívku, Castiel padl na kolena a celé jeho tělo se svíjelo v křečích. Anděl ve všech údech cítil pronikavou bolest a jednu chvíli vyplivl na podlahu červený chuchvalec krve.

„Casi!" Sam k němu přispěchal jako první a rukou mu podepřel hlavu. „Deane, vzbuď ji!"

Jeho bratr cloumal Liz v marné snaze probudit ji, ale ta dál zůstávala uvězněná v děsivém snu.

A pak Lizin podivný záchvat ustal a ve stejnou chvíli přestalo i Castielovo mučení. Místnost na vteřinu zaplavilo hrobové ticho a Liz s hlasitým žuchnutím dopadla zpět na matraci. Prudce otevřela oči a lapala po dechu tak dychtivě, jako topící se člověk lapá po kyslíku. Nechápavě se rozhlížela po místnosti a namáhavě dýchala.

Dean si k ní opatrně přikleknul. „Liz? Liz, zlato, jsi v pořádku? Co se ti stalo?"  
„Byl tam hlas. Myslím, že to byla ona, Deane. Ta žena, co zabila Adama," vysvětlovala mu a naprázdno polkla. Oči jí padly na zraněného Castiela a Liz úzkostně vzlykla.

„Casi?" Chtěla se k němu prodrat, ale Dean ji pevně chytil za ramena. „Pomalu Liz. Hlavně pomalu, rozumíš?" Třeštila na něj oči a do tváře jí padaly prameny vlasů.

„Je v pořádku? Je Cas v pořádku?", dožadovala se odpovědi. Anděl s námahou vstal a neobratně k ní doklopýtal.  
„Jsem tady, Elizabeth." Liz si prohlédla jeho strhanou tvář i rty zbarvené krví. Vystrašeně si zakryla ústa dlaní a z očí se jí draly slzy. „Casi, co jsem ti to udělala?"

Anděl zavrtěl hlavou. „To není tvá vina, Elizabeth."  
„A co se vůbec stalo? Nic nechápu," šeptla Liz uplakaně. Dean si ztrápeně přejel dlaní po čele.  
„Lítala jsi tady nad postelí jak heliovej balónek. A něco jsi křičela. Ale ničemu jsme nerozuměli."  
„Ani jste jí nemohli rozumět," přerušil ho Castiel. „To, co jste slyšeli, byla stará enochiánština."  
„A co to teda Liz říkala?", zeptal se Sam.  
„Jsem světlo ve tmě. Jsem světlo a přicházím," přeložil jim anděl Lizina slova.

Liz zmateně zavrtěla hlavou. „Enochianština? Jak můžu mluvit jazykem, který vůbec neznám? Ne, nechte mě hádat. To ta debilní hvězda," zavrčela nasupeně.  
„Je to nejpravděpodobnější vysvětlení," připustil Castiel.

Liz se zachvěla a hned si uvědomila, že je jí příšerná zima. Sam si toho okamžitě všiml a vzal Liz za ruku. Byla studená jako led a Sam leknutím ucouvl. „Musíme ji dostat do tepla, Deane," oznámil svému bratrovi.  
„Tak pojď Bambi," přikývl souhlasně Dean. „Napustíme ti horkou vanu." Sam vzal třesoucí se Liz do náruče a zamířil s ní do koupelny.

* * *

Následujícího rána zavládla u Bobbyho tichá domácnost. Nikomu se nechtělo o předešlé noci mluvit, a tak jen všichni mlčky seděli u stolu a jedli snídani. Nakonec to byl Dean, kdo přerušil nepříjemné ticho.

„Liz, dneska si uděláme menší zajížďku."  
„A kam?", zeptala se dívka.  
„S Bobbym jsme se společně radili a došli jsme k názoru, že bude nejlepší, když tě vezmeme za naší přítelkyní do Kansasu. Jmenuje se Missouri a je to médium," vysvětloval Sam.  
"Fajn," přikývla Liz. "Když myslíte, že to pomůže..."  
"Nesmíš být tak skeptická," snažil se ji povzbudit Dean.  
"Včera jsem zatraceně levitovala nad postelí a málem jsem zabila Case. Co bude příště? Vyhodím ve spánku Bobbyho dům do vzduchu?"  
"Liz, nás to vyděsilo stejně tak moc jako tebe, ale to ještě neznamená, že tě necháme spát v garáži. Pojedeme za Missouri a ta už nám řekne, co to mělo znamenat."  
"Jo, vážně si přeju, abys měl pravdu, Same," hlesla Liz.

Vyrazili hned po snídani a nálada v autě se pohybovala kolem bodu mrazu. Dean nepouštěl žádné písničky a Sam se zamlkle díval skrz okno. Sama Liz se cítila naprosto vyčerpaně a unaveně, ale nedovolila si ani na chvíli zavřít oči. Moc se bála, že události z minulé noci se budou opakovat.

* * *

Stará žena už na ně čekala na verandě. Těžce se zvedla ze židle a s úsměvem bratry přivítala.  
„Pořád ti samí fešáci jako vždycky, co?" Oba přátelsky objala, a Liz měla silné podezření, že Deana plácla po zadku.  
„A ty musíš být Liz," stiskla dívce pevně ruku. Liz jí stisk oplatila a zdvořile Missouri pozdravila.  
„Tak pojďte, připravila jsem nám čaj. A o tu vázu se nestarej drahoušku," poplácala Liz jemně po rameni.  
„O jakou vá-?" Ještě než dokončila větu, zavadila loktem o glazurovanou vázu a shodila ji na zem.  
„O tuhle," zasmála se žena a zavedla je dovnitř.

„Měli byste se stydět," zamračila se Missouri. „Tolik let už to bylo a zatím jste mě od posledně ani jednou nenavštívili."  
„Měli jsme dost práce," bránil se Dean. „Však víte, apokalypsa, a tak."

Missouri si povzdechla a nalila všem ovocný čaj do hrníčků. „Takže, Liz, proč mi nepovíš o těch svých snech?"  
„Jak jste věděla-"  
„Myslím, že tady chlapci už ti řekli, že jsem médium," uchechtla se. Liz se kousla do rtu a zvedla k žene oči.

„Posledních pár týdnů se mi zdálo o mém tátovi, o tom jak mě objímal a usmíval se na mě. Ale pak z těch snů najednou zmizel. A včera…včera ho nahradila jedna žena."  
„Ano," přikývla Missouri. „Chlapci mi o ní říkali. I o té včerejší noční můře." Liz si nervózně hrála s prsty a sklíčeně svěsila hlavu.  
„Já jen chci vědět, co se to stalo. Chci vědět, jestli těmi sny neohrozím Sama nebo Deana."

Missouri vstala od stolu se šálkem čaje v ruce a gestem Liz vyzvala, aby se k ní připojila. Vedla jí ke staré pohovce v obýváku, kam dívku usadila.  
„Tady se klidně polož a uvolni se," řekla Liz. Pobíhala po pokoji a vytahovala různé věci ze šuplíků, které postupně pokládala na dřevěný stolek u pohovky.

Dean se Samem také vešli do obýváku a nechápavě sledovali Missouri poletovat po místnosti. „Pokusím se navázat kontakt s její myslí, až bude spát," vysvětlovala. Přešla k nejisté Liz a pohladila jí po vlasech.  
„Podíváme se, co tě tak tíží v té tvojí hlavince," řekla kolébavým hlasem.

Vzala ze stolku svůj šálek čaje, do kterého nasypala jakési divně vonící bylinky, a vložila ho Liz do dlaní. Ta obsah šálku s pochybným výrazem vypila, a ani ne o minutu později už pravidelně oddechovala rozvalená na pohovce.

Missouri si sedla na okraj pohovky, vzala Lizin šálek čaje a nalila do něj jakousi oranžovou tekutinu.

„Vy dva nás budete hlídat. Kdyby se něco zvrtlo, použijte tohle zaříkadlo," ukázala na stolek, kde se válel popsaný kus papíru. Pak pevně uchopila okraje hrníčku a kopla do sebe jeho obsah.

Bratři nedočkavě postávali v pokoji a sledovali nehybná těla obou žen. Asi po pěti minutách sebou začala Missouri třást a přerývavě sípat. Když její záchvat nepřestával, popadl Dean kus papíru a přečetl ho nahlas.

Missouri i Liz se naráz obě probudily. Liz rozespale mžourala po obýváku, zatímco starší žena nemohla popadnout dech. Sam se k ní naklonil a podal jí ruku, aby Missouri pomohl vstát, ale když se dotkl její kůže, vylekaně se otřásl. Byla studená jako smrt.

Když Missouri mohla konečně volně dýchat, vstala, přešla do kuchyně, vytáhla z police whisky a nalila si do malé skleničky, kterou do sebe záhy vyprázdnila.

„Co se stalo?", ptal se Dean. „Co jste viděla?"  
Missouri těžce polkla a téměř omluvně se na ně podívala. „To vůbec nebyl Lizin otec," řekla chraplavě. „Byl to Lucifer."

* * *

**AN**: muhahaha konečně je to hotový! Jo, já vím, zase jsem se opozdila s updatenutím, a zase mám velmi originální výmluvu. Škola. Ale ne, vážně, uzavírá se nám klasifikace a všude je terno. Ale doufám, že aspoň budete spokojeni s délkou kapitoly.

Taky chci moc poděkovat za velmi krásné review! A je mi jedno, že to čte třeba jen jeden člověk, who the hell cares. Hlavně že někdo, ne? :D


	15. Chapter 15

Místnost zaplavilo bolestné ticho a všichni naráz civěli na Liz. Ta se pomalu otočila k Missouri a zatvrzele potřásla hlavou.  
„To jste se musela splést," řekla staré ženě. Missouri jí omluvně položila ruku na rameno.  
„Mrzí mě, že se to dozvídáš tímhle způsobem."

Liz se pro změnu obrátila k bratrům a zmateně na ně hleděla. „Ale já to nechápu. Vždyť…vždyť to byl můj táta. Byl to on. Měl jeho hlas a všechno."  
„Lucifer je přeborník ve lhaní. Dokáže všechno překroutit a poupravit, jen aby tě oklamal," snažil se jí vysvětlit Sam.  
„Takže celou tu dobu to byl vážně on," vydechla Liz ohromeně. Surově zaťala dlaně v pěst a pevně stiskla čelist. Všechny ty sny, ty krátké okamžiky štěstí. Liz měla zlost, nehráznou zlost. Zlost na Lucifera, že jí využíval a podvedl a předstíral, že je její otec.  
„Půjde to nějak zastavit? Ty sny?", zeptal se Dean.

Missouri místo odpovědi položila sklenku s whisky na stůl a přešla zpátky do obýváku. Přehrabovala se v poličkách a zásuvkách a v rozrušení házela nepotřebné věci ledabyle na zem.

„Tady to je," usmála se spokojeně a vrátila se do kuchyně. „Tohle nos, když půjdeš spát. Mělo by tě to chránit před zlými sny." Na stůl položila černý náramek s různými symboly vyrytými po stranách. Liz se k němu natáhla a nasadila si náramek na ruku. Byl studený na dotek, ale pokud jí to mělo ochránit před Luciferem, tak jí mohl na pokožce klidně i pálit.

„Stejně mi to nedává smysl," bručel Sam nespokojeně. „Jak se mohl Lucifer jen tak napojit na Lizinu mysl? Je přece v pekle. Nemohl jí odtamtud jen tak kontaktovat."  
„Myslím, že mohl," uvažovala Missour nahlas. „Věc je v tom," pokračovala trpělivě a sesunula se na židli, „že, když jsem s Liz sdílela její sny, cítila jsem jakousi silnou energii."

Dean se zamračil. „Energii?"  
„Ano. Nevím, jestli bych to správně dokázala popsat." Povzdechla si a znovu se napila ze sklenice.  
„Zdá se, že tady Liz se dokáže napojit do různých sfér mimo Zemi."

Tentokrát to byla samotná Liz, kdo si nevěřícně odfrknul a zavrtěl hlavou. „Bez urážky, ale to je blbost."  
„Jen mě nech domluvit drahoušku," vyzvala ji Missouri a vzala si její ruku do té své. „Pamatuješ na ty světla v tvých snech? Taky jsem je teď viděla. Ty zářivé body v dálce."  
Liz přikývla. Samozřejmě, že si je pamatovala. Byly tam vždycky, jako tichá, krásná kulisa.  
„To nejsou jen obyčejná světla," pokračovala Missouri. „Jsou to duše."

Na to se všichni odmlčeli a překvapeně civěli na Missouri.  
„Duše?", vyjekl Sam.  
„Ano. Duše v nebi." Vstala a všem nalila novou várku čaje. Tentokrát však do hrníčku přidala  
i nemalou dávku rumu.  
„Mám za to, že Liz se dokáže psychicky napojit na nebe. A taky na peklo. A právě tohoto daru pravděpodobně využil Lucifer. "  
„Počkat…takže vy tvrdíte, že Liz je něco jako horká linka do nebe."  
„Víceméně," přikývla. „Nesmíte zapomínat, že v Liz přebývá hvězda. A odkud se asi hvězdy berou?", ušklíbla se Missouri.  
„Z nebe," doplnil ji Sam zaraženě a prohlížel si Liz s novým zájmem.  
„Takže asi tak," ukončila Missouri svoji miniaturní přednášku a lokla si čaje. „Nejsem si jistá, jak tohle spojení s nebem a peklem funguje, ale bude lepší, když mu předejdeme."

Vzala Lizinu dlaň do té své a dlouho si ji zamyšleně prohlížela, jakoby z ní chtěla něco vyčíst. „Nos ten náramek drahoušku. A nemrač se tolik. Tady chlapci na tebe dají pozor."

Liz přikývla, poděkovala a v doprovodu Sama zamířila k autu. Dean je následoval, ale Missouri ho chytla za okraj bundy a zastavila ho.  
„Doopravdy na ní dávejte pozor. Je to milé děvče a, pokud se nemýlím, nebude to mít vůbec snadné."

* * *

Na cestě domů bylo opět ticho. Po půlhodině mlčení už to ale Liz nevydržela, a tak oslovila Deana: „Můžeš pustit rádio?"  
Dean tázavě zvedl obočí, ale pak otočil malým knoflíkem a auto zaplavila hudba. Liz pokyvovala hlavou do rytmu a oba bratři se k ní postupně přidali. Po chvíli už v Impale bylo slyšet hlasité zpívání a smích.

„Tohle mi chybělo," oddychla si Liz.  
„Mně taky," přitakal Dean s úšklebkem na rtech. Sam se naopak mírně zamračil a prohlédl si dívku ve zpětném zrcátku. „Celkem mě překvapuje, že ty novinky bereš tak klidně," řekl po krátkém váhání. Liz pouze pokrčila rameny. „To, že mi po krku jdou příšery, není žádná novinka. Bylo jen otázkou času, kdy se k nim přidá takový monstrum jako Lucifer." Nakrčila nos a rozcuchala Samovi zezadu vlasy. „Vážně už potřebuješ ostříhat."

Hned jak dojeli zpět k Bobbymu domu, Liz zamířila do kuchyně a nedočkavě otevřela lednici. Přehrabovala se v přihrádkách a hledala něco k jídlu. Uvědomila si, že od snídaně ještě nic nesnědla a na důkaz jí hned zakručelo v břiše.

„Mám hlad," zafuněla dramaticky.  
„V mrazáku je pizza. A když už jsi u toho, vyndej i tři piva," zabručel Bobby od stolu.

Po večeři zasedli na starý gauč a dívali se na směšně nevkusné telenovely. Liz skončila s hlavou opřenou o Deanovo rameno a s nohama v Samově klíně.

„Hmmmpff," zamumlala unaveně. „Není nad domácí _škyt_ pohodlí."  
„Já myslím, že už jsi pro dnešek měla dost Bambi," ušklíbl se Dean a sebral jí prázdnou láhev piva z ruky.  
„Ne, ne, ne, ne," bránila se Liz, „jsem v poho- _škyt_- v pohodě."  
„Jasně, že jo," broukl Dean a s těmi slovy ji pomáhal z gauče. „Ale už je čas na kutě. No tak Bambi, nenuť mě, abych tě tam odnášel jako mimino."

Liz ale zuřivě vrtěla hlavou a snažila se od Deana odtrhnout. „Ne, ne, já nechci," opakovala a do poloopilého hlasu se jí dral zoufalý tón.  
„Nechci jít spát, nechci," protestovala dál. Pak velmi tiše hlesla: „Mám strach usnout."

Sam si k ní přisedl a chlácholivě položil dívce ruku na rameno. „Missouri ti přece dala ten náramek. Nemusíš se bát, budeš v pořádku," chlácholil ji.  
„Přesně tak," přisvědčil Dean. „Nedovolíme, aby se ti něco stalo."  
„Ale tady nejde o mě," namítla paličatě. „Co když ublížím já _vám_?"

Dean si povzdychl a vytáhl Liz z gauče na nohy. „Já Missouri věřím, a pokud řekla, že ti ten náramek pomůže, tak ti pomůže. Tak zbytečně nemaluj čerta na zeď." Poplácal Liz po zádech a pak ještě dodal: „A navíc, víš, kolikrát jsme už my dva vstali z mrtvých?"  
„Vy si to počítáte?" zahihňala se Liz a se Samovou pomocí se dokolíbala ke svému pokoji.

Liz dala Samovi na tvář pusu na dobrou noc a těžkopádně se převlékla do pyžama. Když se otočila, seděl na židli vedle postele Castiel a zadumaně se mračil.  
„Ahoj Casi," pozdravila anděla a posadila se na postel. Anděl přikývl a probodával Liz pohledem. Chvíli se na sebe jen dívali a Liz se přiblble usmívala, s pootevřenou pusou a pomalými reflexy. Po pár minutách si ale vzpomněla, že chce Castielovi něco říct.

„Dneska jsme jeli za takovou milou paní," soukala ze sebe. „Missouri se jmenuje. Jeli jsme za ní, aby nám vysvětlila, co se to včera stalo v mým pokoji." Odmlčela se a nejasně mžourala po místnosti.  
„Teda ne tam to, co jsme my dva…" Zarazila se v půli věty a schovala si obličej do dlaní. To musela z každé situace vykřesat nějakou trapnost?

„Elizabeth," oslovil dívku Castiel a jemným gestem jí vymanil tvář z dlaní. „Co vám Missouri pověděla?"

Liz mu tedy vše začala vyprávět. Řekla mu o tom, jak s Missouri sdílela své sny, jak jí žena vysvětlila její spojení s nebem i peklem. Když se dostala i k tomu, jak se Lucifer vydával za Lizina otce a vkrádal se do její mysli, Cas se zatvářil téměř vyděšeně, jak jen to na anděla jde, a znepokojivě se na Liz zamračil.

„To nejsou dobré zprávy," poznamenal.  
„No neříkej," ušklíbla se sarkasticky a podrbala se na čele. Pak si lehla na záda a přikryla se dekou.  
„Jdu spát Casi. Měl bys jít pryč."  
Anděl však potřásl hlavou. „Budu tě hlídat."  
„Včera v noci ses tady válel po zemi a plival krev. A to jen proto, že jsi byl v mojí blízkosti během toho záchvatu…nebo co to vůbec bylo. Jo, Missouri mi sice dala ten náramek, ale nemůžeme si být úplně jistí, že mi pomůže. Co když to nezabere a já ti udělám něco ještě horšího?" Zavrtěla hlavou a mimoděk si šáhla na zápěstí.

„Něco takovýho si nemůžu vzít na svědomí. Takže…myslím, že bys měl jít. Kvůli vlastnímu bezpečí," řekla nakonec.  
„Zůstanu tu, kvůli tomu tvému."

Liz nasupeně liskla dlaní do polštáře. „Proč musíš být tak paličatej?!" Dlouho ho naštvaně pozorovala a nakonec odevzdaně padla hlavou zpátky do přikrývek.  
„Slib mi, že pokud se začne něco dít, půjdeš pro Sama a Deana a hned potom zmizíš," poprosila ho polohlasně.

Po krátkém váhání Castiel přikývl hlavou. „Dobrá," souhlasil trošku neochotně. Na to se Liz spokojeně pousmála a otočila se na bok, aby na něj viděla.

Nevěděla, jestli to bylo těmi pivy nebo jejími nestabilními hormony, ale najednou jí z pusy vypadlo: „Casi, můžeš jít sem ke mně?"

Anděl nakrčil čelo a udělal jakýsi zvláštní trik s obočím, pak vstal a sedl si na postel vedle ní. Liz zvedla ruku a pohladila Castiela po dokonale oholené tváři. „Vypadáš unaveně Casi. Měl by sis odpočinout a trošku se prospat."  
„Andělé nespí," namítl.  
„A zkusil jsi to aspoň?"  
„Ne."  
„Tak nemůžeš vědět, jestli ti to nepomůže."

Castiel se pobaveně usmál a zadíval se na ní. Liz mu úsměv oplatila a poplácala místo vedle sebe.  
„Tak to zkus," vyzvala ho. Anděl si tedy nejistě lehnul vedle ní a zavrtal se do polštáře.  
„Musíš mít zavřený oči," uchechtla se Liz, ale Castiel zavrtěl hlavou.  
„To bych tě potom nemohl řádně hlídat."

Liz si soustředěně kousala spodní ret a ledabyle si hrála s pramínky svých hnědých vlasů. Všimla si dlouhých rýh, které se klikatily na stropě, a trošku zahanbeně si povzdechla.  
Uplynuly dlouhé minuty, během kterých tam vedle sebe jen nehnutě leželi a Liz pocítíla jakýsi vnitřní klid.

„Viděl jsi ho někdy? Boha?", zeptala se zničehonic. Castiel byl tou otázkou zaskočen a dal si na čas s odpovědí.  
„Ne. Nikdy jsem tvář svého otce nespatřil."  
„A viděl ho vůbec někdy někdo?"  
„Dohromady ho viděli pouze čtyři archandělé. Michael, Gabriel, Rafael a Lucifer."  
„Lucifer?" Liz se při zvuku toho jména zachvěla. „Já nevěděla, že je anděl."  
„Archanděl," opravil jí Castiel.

Liz nechápavě pootočila hlavou. „Bavíme se tady pořád o Luciferovi alias Satanovi? O tom s rohy a ocasem a kopyty?"

Anděl v baloňáku uvažoval, jak by jí měl Luciferův příběh vyložit. Nakonec sepjal ruce k sobě, položil si je pod bradu a začal vyprávět.  
„Za svých časů v nebi byl Lucifer nejmilovanějším a nejkrásnějším z andělů i archandělů. Druhý nejstarší syn, hned po Michaelovi, měl k Bohu nejblíže a trávil s ním i nejvíc času. Všichni jsme k němu vzhlíželi a obdivovali ho."  
„Co se s ním stalo? Proč je v pekle?"  
„Lucifer zradil boha a vzepřel se mu. Zpychl a skrze svou pýchu odmítl poklonit se lidem, když mu to Bůh nakázal. Na důkaz svého opovrhování lidmi unesl Lucifer Adamovu první ženu. Mučil její duši, překrucoval ji a formoval, dokud z ní nevytvořil prvního démona. Lilith."  
„Lilith?", naježila Liz překvapeně vlasy. Castiel přikývl.

„Za svoji zradu byl vykázán z nebe. Padl a při jeho pádu plakali všichni andělé v nebi. Ztráta Lucifera byla ránou pro nás pro všechny."  
„Ty jsi taky plakal?", zeptala se.  
„Ano."

Liz po tváři přejel stín obavy a smutku. Přitiskla se blíž ke Castielovi a zabořila hlavu do jeho teplé hrudi. S myšlenkou, že už nikdy nedopustí, aby Castiel znovu plakal, mu usnula v náručí. Tu noc se jí nezdály vůbec žádné sny.

Když pak následující ráno vešel Dean do pokoje, udiveně otevřel ústa a vykulil oči. Viděl Castiela, jak má kolem Liz obtočenou ruku a se zájmem si dívku prohlíží. Castiel se k ní tulil? A Liz mu to dovolila?

Otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, ale Castiel zatřásl hlavou a umlčel ho pohledem. Položil si ukazovák na rty a pak mlčky gestikuloval: _Ona ještě spí._

Dean významně zvednul obočí, ale pak beze slova odešel z místnosti, a po cestě do kuchyně přemítal, jestli ten výjev z Lizina pokoje nebyl pouze výplod jeho fantazie.

„Co ti je?", chtěl vědět Sam, když Dean dopadl na kuchyňskou židli. Na tváři mu ještě pořád vysel udivený výraz.  
„Tys věděl, že Cas s Liz se spolu _mazlí_?"  
„Cože?"  
„No jo," přikývl Dean. „Už to tak vypadá. Jsou tam spolu propletený jako liány."  
Sam na to nic neřekl, ale v duchu ho napadlo _Už bylo na čase._

* * *

Ráno se rychle přehouplo v poledne a Sam s Deanem vyrazil do obchodu. Castiel se vytratil ještě dřív, než se Liz stačila probudit a od té doby se jim neozval.  
Odpoledne toho dne našel Bobby Liz nahrbenou u pracovního stolu, na kterém ležel otevřený laptop. Přes Lizino rameno viděl na monitoru postarší ženu s černými, nakrátko zastřiženými vlasy. Z šedých očí jí tekly proudy slz a na tváři měla zoufalý, skoro až prosebný pohled.

Když Liz uslyšela Bobbyho odkašlání, okamžitě počítač zaklapla a provinile sklopila zrak.  
„To byla moje máma," vysvětlila, když Bobby nic neříkal. „Posílá mi zprávy a videa. Každý den. Prosí mě v nich, abych se vrátila domů."

Liz se do očí draly slzy a třásly se jí ruce. Podívala se na skrze okno na podzimní zahradu a těžce si povzdechla.  
„Hrozně mi chybí," vzlykla tiše. Bobby k ní přešel a chápavě jí stiskl rameno.  
„Budu je ještě někdy moct vidět? Až tady tohle…_jestli_ tady tohle všechno skončí?"

Starý lovec smutně zkrabatěl čelo a poškrábal se ve vousech. „To já nevím Liz. Možná."

* * *

Nastával večer a Liz si nervózně kousala nehty. Sam s Deanem byli v obchodě už přes osm hodin a ani jeden jí nebral telefon. Ani Castiel se neobjevil a Liz začínala mít strach.

Právě, když chtěla jít k Bobbymu a poprosit ho, jestli se po bratrech nemůže jet porozhlédnout, otevřely se vstupní dveře a dovnitř vešel Sam, Dean i Castiel. Nebo alespoň to tak vypadalo.

Cosi na Castielovi bylo…jiné. Byl teď více nahrbený, ne vzorně napnutý do plné výšky jako obvykle a jeho rysy byly jaksi strhanější, ale zároveň i uvolněnější.

„Kde jste byli tak dlouho?", sjela je Liz ostrým tónem. „Aspoň jste mohli zavolat."  
„Promiň Bambi, tohle bylo tak nějak narychlo," omluvil se Dean. Liz pouze přikývla a popošla blíž k muži v baloňáku. Ten od ní ale o pár kroků vylekaně ucouvla a nechápavě se podíval k bratrům.  
„Casi, co se děje?" Liz s podivením otevřela pusu a řádně si ho prohlédla.

Muž zavrtěl hlavou a afektovaně máchl rukama do vzduchu. „Já nejsem Castiel."  
„Jak to sakra myslíš, že nejsi Castiel?",zavrčel Bobby.  
„Moje jméno je Jimmy Novak. Jsem z Pontiacu v Illinois a mám rodinu."  
„A kde je Cas?", zeptala se ustrašeně Liz. „Co se s ním stalo?"

Dean naprázdno polkl a sklíčeně svěsil ramena. „Zmizel. Cas je pryč."

* * *

AN: Wohooo konec školního roku je fajn! Všechno ve škole už má zařízený, takže doufám, že sem budu nové kapitoly přidávat častěji…snad. Pokud mezitím ovšem neuschnu na slunci (to jsem jediná, kdo z duše nenávidí léto?)

Ještě jednou díky za velice milé review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Jimmy spokojeně žvýkal svůj slaninový burger, který přivezli s sebou, a blaženě si odfrknul. „Už přes rok jsem nic nejedl," vysvětlil jim s plnou pusou.

Liz rozrušeně bubnovala prsty o stůl a zvědově si Jimmyho prohlížela. Tolik si přála, aby k ní najednou zvedl hlavu, podíval se jí do očí a tím svým hlubokým hlasem řekl: „Maličká." Usmála se při té představě a nepatrně se začervenala.

Pak k ní Jimmy skutečně obrátil pohled a dokonce odložil svoji večeři na stůl. „Tebe já znám," řekl. „Ty jsi Elizabeth Newronová."  
Dean při jeho poznámce napnul čelist a instinktivně hmátl ke kapse, kde měl schovanou pistoli. Liz si toho všimla, plácla staršího Winchestera přes paži a vyslala k němu kyselou ‚_nech toho'_ grimasu. Sama se zadívala na černovlasého muže a zvědavě srazila čelo. „Odkud znáte moje jméno?"  
„To Castiel," vysvětlil Jimmy. „Často o tobě přemýšlel. Vlastně skoro pořád. A taky o vás dvou," kývl hlavou k Samovi a Deanovi.

„Ty si pamatuješ všechno, co si Cas myslel?", vyjukl Bobby překvapeně.  
„To ani zdaleka ne," zavrtěl Jimmy hlavou. „Jsou to většinou jen útržky a záblesky."  
„A pamatuješ si i to, co se stalo v tom skladišti?", chtěl vědět Sam.  
Na to Bobby překvapeně rýpnul do Deana. „V jakým skladišti?"

Dean si promnul rameno a unaveně si povzdechl. Byl to dlouhý den a teď netoužil po ničem víc, než jen padnout do postele.

„Dneska dopoledne jsem si dával dvacet a Cas mi přitom vlezl do snu. Předal mi vzkaz, říkal, ať jedeme na místo, o kterým mi napsal na papíře. Chtěl mi prý něco říct. Bál se, že nás někdo sleduje," vzpomínal Dean. „Tak jsme na to místo jeli. Vypadalo to tam jako po bitvě andělů. A jediný, co jsme našli, bylo tohle krásnoočko."

Liz si zamyšleně přejížděla jazykem po horním rtu. Bitva andělů? Cas s někým bojoval? A co bylo tak důležitého, že to Deanovi nechtěl říct v tom snu? Myšlenky se jí sbíhaly v hlavě jako hejno švábů a Liz si je marně snažila urovnat. Kéž by tu tak byl Cas, napadlo ji. Tak kde sakra je?  
Z kapsy vytáhla medailonek se zářivým peříčkem, přejela po něm konečky prstů a celou svoji mysl upřela k andělovi. Nic. Zkusila to znovu, ale opět neúspěšně.

Jimmy si opět ukousl burgeru a povaloval šťavnaté sousto na jazyku. Při tom si pořád prohlížel Liz, která si díky tomu připadala jako zvláštní exemplář v zoo.

„Jste si jistý, že si z toho skladiště nic nepamatujete?", dorážel na něho Sam.  
„Vybavuju si jen záblesk světla, pak jsem se probral a byl jsem to zase já."

Dean zatáhl Sama za lem košile a gestem mu naznačil, aby s ním přešel do vedlejší místnosti. Liz chtěla jít za nimi, ale Dean zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty tu dávej pozor na našeho burgožrouta."

Liz si sedla vedle Jimmyho a snažila se vymyslet způsob, jak s ním navázat konverzaci. „Říkal jste, že máte rodinu?"  
„Ano," přitakal Jimmy a znovu se napil z plastového kelímku studené limonády. „Manželku a dceru. Neviděl jsem je už přes rok. Od té doby co do mě vstoupil Castiel."  
„Vstoupil? To jako…posedl?"

Jimmy téměř pobaveně potřásl hlavou a hned nato si zachmuřeně odfrknul. „Ne, tak to nebylo. Já…já mu to dovolil. Souhlasil jsem s tím, že budu jeho lidskou schránkou. Nejpitomější rozhodnutí, jaký jsem kdy v životě učinil."

Do místnosti se vrátili Sam s Deanem a vypadali trošku rozrušeně. Jimmy se k nim obrátil s pomyslným otazníkem na tváři.  
„Takže?"  
„Myslíme, že bude nejlepší, když tu nějakou chvíli zůstanete," vyložil mu Sam.  
„Jo to je sice možný, ale já jedu domů."  
„No fajn, pokud vám nevadí, že vám budou za zadkem lítat démoni, tak prosím," ušklíbl se Dean.  
„Démoni?" Jimmy podrážděně vstal od stolu a zamířil ke vchodu. „To je šílenost. Co by ode mě vůbec chtěli?"  
„Nevím," pokrčil rameny Sam. „Nejspíš nějaké informace."  
„Ale já nic nevím!" Jimmy šáhl po svém baloňáku a navlékl si ho. „Já už jsem toho udělal dost. A teď končím. S anděli, démony…se vším! Jen už chci jít domů."  
„My to chápeme," přikývl Dean a snažil se o empatický tón.  
„O tom vážně pochybuju," odsekl Jimmy.  
„Musíte jim víc věřit." Všichni muži se ohlédli po Liz, která teď stála u stolu a vlídně se usmívala.  
„Já vám rozumím, víc než dobře. Vím, že vám chybí vaše rodina. Mně ta moje taky. Ale Sam s Deanem mají pravdu. Než přijdeme na to, co by s vámi démoni chtěli, bude lepší, když tu prozatím zůstanete."

Jimmy o tom chvíli uvažoval a zamyšleně se mračil. „Na jak dlouho?"  
Bratři opatrně zvažovali odpověď. „To budeme řešit později."

* * *

Liz natřásla zašedlý polštář a urovnávala přikrývky. Připravila Jimmymu gauč na provizorní přespání a kriticky si svoje dílo prohlížela. „Není to nic luxusního, ale měl byste se dobře vyspat."  
„Děkuju, jsi hodná."  
„Nemáte zač. Tak dobrou noc," popřála mu Liz a chystala se vyjít ke svému pokoji, ale Jimmy ji chytil za rameno a zastavil ji.  
„Jak jsi to myslela s tím, že ti taky chybí rodina?"  
„No," uchechtla se zatrpkle Liz, „řekněme, že jsem v podobné situaci jako vy." Povzbudivě se na muže usmála. „Oni už něco vymyslí. Ale musíte jim věřit stejně jako já."  
„A pomohli vám?" zeptal se Jimmy. „Vezmou vás zpátky k vaší rodině?"

Dívka se podívala ven, kde se na noční obloze leskl stříbrný měsíc a ozařoval Bobbyho zahradu. „Někdy snad ano," šeptla téměř neslyšně a odspěchala do svého pokoje.

* * *

„Pryč? Jak to myslíte, že je pryč?", rozčiloval se Bobby.  
„Na mě se nedívej," bránil se Dean. „To náš obr ho měl hlídat." Palcem ukázal na Sama, který provinile svěsil hlavu.  
„Šel jsem jenom na záchod," lhal a těkal očima po místnosti. „Pak jsem se vrátil a Jimmy byl fuč."

Sam byl nervózní. Krev od Ruby mu už téměř došla a démonka se mu vůbec neozývala. Potřeboval novou dávku a to rychle.

Liz mezitím odnášela talíře ze snídaně do dřezu, když tu se před ní náhle zjevila Anna a na pozdrav jí zamávala rukou. Liz sebou leknutím prudce trhla a upustila špinavé nádobí na zem.  
„Pardon," omluvila se Anna a o vteřinu později byly talíře na svém místě v poličce, čisté a vcelku.

Dean se k rudovlasé ženě překvapeně otočil. „Anno? Co tu děláš?"  
„Kde je?" Anna místo odpovědi vystřelila další otázku. „Kde je Jimmy?"  
„Utekl nám," přiznal po krátké pauze Sam.  
„Vy jste ho nechali utéct? Víte vůbec, v jakém nebezpečí teď je?"  
„Anno," přerušil jí Sam. „Co se děje? Co je s Casem?"  
„Odvedli ho zpátky domů. Tedy, spíš odvlekli."  
„Do nebe? A to není dobře?" podivil se Dean.  
„Ne! To je špatně, hodně špatně. Je to velmi surové a bolestivé a-"

Zarazila se v půli věty, když viděla výraz na Liziné tváři. Dívka zbělela v obličeji a celá se chvěla. Case odvlekli do nebe? A bolestivým způsobem? Jak mu to vůbec mohli udělat!? A co když ho teď někde mučí nebo vyslýchají? Třeba to bylo tím, že Cas nesplnil některou ze svých povinností. Co když něco zanedbal kvůli ní? Vždyť ho přece pořád volala a s něčím ho neustále otravovala. Liz měla pocit, že se každou chvíli rozbrečí.

„My Jimmyho najdeme," promluvil Dean pevným hlasem.  
„Správně, najdeme ho," přikývla Liz. Dean se však zamračil a nekompromisně zavrtěl hlavou. „Liz kolikrát ti mám ještě vysvětlovat, že tahle práce není pro tebe. Může to být nebezpečný."  
„To je mi fuk. Tady jde o Castiela! Já jedu s vámi. Jen mi v tom zkus zabránit, Deane Winchestere!"

Hádka trvala ještě pár minut. Oba dva nechtěli ustoupit a oba byli rovnocenně paličatí. Liz však dělala různé vytáčky a vyhrnovala jeden argument za druhým. Chtěla Jimmyho najít a znovu se ho ptát, jestli si něco nepamatuje z oné bitky andělů ve skladišti. Potřebovala toho vědět víc. Potřebovala vědět, kdo ublížil Castielovi, _jejímu_ Castielovi, a pak si to s ním vyřídit.

„Někde tam venku ještě pořád běhá ta bělovlasá ženská, a co my víme, co s tebou zamýšlí. Nic hezkýho to asi nebude! Nevíme, kde je, nevíme, jestli na tebe někde nečíhá!"  
„Dean má pravdu," přitakala Anna. „Ta žena je nebezpečná."  
„Počkat, ty ji znáš?" chtěl vědět Sam. Anna pokrčila rameny. „Vím jen to, co ostatní andělé. Nejde ji chytit. Někteří říkají, že jí nejde ani zabít."  
„Tak to jí přeju," odsekla Liz sarkastickým tónem. „S ní se vypořádáme později. Teď jdeme najít Jimmyho!"

* * *

„Pořád se na mě ještě zlobíš?" Liz se zadívala na staršího Winchestera, který nasupeně civěl dopředu na silnici.  
„Jak tě asi mám chránit, když mě neposloucháš? Pořád skáčeš střemhlav do nebezpečí. Musíš pochopit, co je pro tebe nejlepší."  
„Deane, já vím, že se mě snažíte chránit. A taky se vám to daří – vždyť jsem pořád ještě naživu. Ale já si tenhle život nevybrala jako vy. Všechny ty démony, anděli, duchy a ghůly. Nic z toho. Musím se s tím vším vypořádat po svém. A Bobbyho mám sice ráda jako vlastního strýčka, ale v tom domě nemůžu být uvězněná navěky. Tohle musíte pochopit zase vy."

Asi po dvou hodinách dojeli k domu Jimmyho rodiny. Zevnitř se linula teplá světla lamp a skrz okno viděli do kuchyně, kde Jimmy seděl se svou ženou u stolu.

„Tak fajn. Nabereme ho a valíme zpátky k Bobbymu. Vyslýchat ho můžeš cestou," ušklíbl se Dean na Liz, která na něho na oplátku vyplázla jazyk.

Všichni tři vyrazili do chladné noci, ale když se přibližovali k domu, uslyšeli vyděšený křik. Dean neváhal a okamžitě vrazil dovnitř. Spatřili černookého muže, jak mlátí vší silou do Jimmyho, a další démonku, která se právě chtěla vrhnout na mladou, světlovlasou ženu a její dceru.

Dean rychle zezadu přistoupil k obřímu hromotlukovi a podřízl mu krk, zatímco Sam natáhl ruku k ženě a soustředěně přivřel oči. Démonka na chvíli zakolísala, ale pak se doširoka usmála a posměvačně vyštěkla: „To je všechno, co umíš, Same?"  
„Tos asi ještě neviděla tohle," zavrčel Dean a chystal se jí rovněž podříznout nožem hrdlo, ale v tom okamžiku žena rozevřela ústa, ze kterých se prodral ven tmavý kouř.

„Rychle, zmizte odsud," nakázal jim Dean. Liz vzala za ruku malou dívenku a utíkala s ní pryč k autu. O pár kroků za ní jí pak následoval Jimmy a Sam s Deanem. „Kde je vaše manželka?"  
„Tady jsem." Odkudsi vyběhla světlovlasá žena a urychleně si přisedla vedle své dcery do auta.  
„Šlápni na to," poručil Sam a všichni se vyřítili na silnici.

Po půlhodině rychlého řízení Dean zastavil u starého parkoviště a vystoupil z auta. Sam a Jimmy ho následovali a po momentu váhání se k nim přidala i jeho manželka Amélie. Liz je pouze pozorovala z okna a občas zkontrolovala malou Claire, která spala po jejím boku. Liz se usmála, protože při pohledu na oddechující dívenku si vzpomněla na staré fotografie s Cathy. Ta podoba byla tak bolestně velká, až Liz píchl u srdce onen známý stesk po rodině.

Co teď asi dělá máma a Cathy? A Amy nebo Tom? Stýská se jim po ní stejně tak, jako se Liz stýskalo po nich? Myslí na ni právě teď?

Liz se znovu podívala na Claire a odhrnula dívce pramen vlasů z čela. Jimmyho rodina byla na útěku a Liz přemýšlela, co všechno bude muset obětovat, aby stejný osud nepodkal i tu její.

„Takže," začal Dean vysvětlovat svůj plán a protáhl si přitom ruce. „My se Samem a Jimmym pojedeme zpátky omrknout to skladiště. Vy," ukázal na Liz, Amélii a Claire, „pojedete k Bobbymu a počkáte tam na nás."

Liz zprvu chtěla protestovat. Taky se chtěla jet podívat na místo, odkud odtáhli Castiela do nebe. Po krátkém rozmýšlení ale nakonec svolila, že doprovodí Jimmyho manželku a dceru do bezpečí k Bobbymu. Letmo objala Deana i Sama, napomenula je, aby jeli bezpečně, a sama zasedla na místo spolujezdce vedle Amélie.

„U Bobbyho se vám bude líbit," usmála se Liz povzbudivě na Claire. „Můžeš spát v mojí posteli, jestli chceš. A zítra už bude líp. Počkat, špatně jste odbočila." Liz se obrátila k Amélii, aby jí ukázala správný směr, ale když se k ženě otočila, vyděšeně vyjekla. Její oči zčernaly a ústa se jí zkroutila do krutého úšklebku. Démonka vší silou uhodila Liz do hlavy, až padla v bezvědomí zpátky do sedadla a pak se spokojeně zachechtala. „Uděláme si malý výlet, co vy na to děvčata?"

* * *

Dean přibrzdil u vysoké budovy, kde měly být uvězněny Amélie s Claire. Naštvaně dupl na brzdu a Impala s malým ducnutím zastavila. „Zatraceně," zanadával si tlumeně a s rázným bouchnutím dveří vylezl z auta.

„Vy," posunkem hlavy ukázal na Jimmyho, „půjdete první. Démoni budou očekávat, že přijdete sám. My vás pak budeme následovat."  
„Jste si jistí? Co když to nevyjde? Tady jde o život mojí dcery a ženy!"  
„To já sakra moc dobře vím," zavrčel Dean, který si však nejvíc dělal starosti o Liz. Byla někde uvnitř, cítil to. Bál se však, že už možná přijeli pozdě.

Jimmy se zamračil a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale-"  
„Žádný ale," umlčel ho Dean. „Jestli se Liz kvůli tomu vašemu přiblblýmu útěku něco stane, tak démoni budou váš nejmenší problém."  
„Co s tím má Liz vůbec společného?"  
„Všechno," broukl Sam místo svého bratra roztržitým tónem. Byl znervózněný jednak Liziním zajetím, ale i už dávno vypitým stavem Rubyiny lahvičky, která, dříve naplněna démoní krví, nyní zela prázdnotou. S nadějí, že ji brzo doplní, následoval Deana ke dveřím do skladiště.

* * *

Když se Liz probudila, před očima jí tančily malé jiskřičky a hlava jí bolela jako střep. Pomalu se jí navracel sluch i zrak a rozmazané detaily se zostřily. Rozhlédla se po špinavém skladišti, kde se v koutech povalovaly staré barely a shnilé bedny. Otočila hlavu a vedle sebe našla Claire. Měla zavřené oči, její bezvládné tělo bylo připoutáno k židli silnými provazy a Liz pouze mohla doufat, že dívka jen spí.

Uprostřed skladiště stála démonka v těle nebohé Amélie, a hned za ní Jimmy prosebně upíral oči ke Claire. „Prosím, se mnou si dělejte, co jen chcete, ale moji ženu a dceru nechte na pokoji. Ony s tím nemají nic společného."  
„To víš, že mají, fešáku. A neříkala jsem ti náhodou, že máš přijít sám?"

Luskla prsty a odkudsi vyšli dva další démoni a každý za sebou táhl jednoho Winchestera. Dean se rychle rozhlédl kolem, a když na židli spatřil spoutanou a živou Liz, v duchu si oddechl.

„Ale, ale, podívejme se na to. Copak jsou dneska Vánoce?" zaculila se démonka krutě a pohledem přejela po bratrech.  
„Tak to tě musím zklamat. Santa takových děvkám jako ty dárky nenosí," ušklíbl se Dean.  
„Na co ten protivný tón, Deane? Nevím, jak ty, ale já tu vidím celou řadu dárku. Andělská schránka, oba slavní Winchesterovéï a jako třešnička na dortu i spadlá hvězda. Skvělá nadílka."

Sam ze sebe vydal naštvané zavrčení a soustředěně se na démonku zadíval. „Ups, copak se to děje, Sammy?", vysmívala se mu žena. „Že by ti došla šťáva?"

Pobaveně si ho prohlížela a pak najednou ze vnitřku bundy vytáhla pistoli. „Tohle už mě začíná nudit. Tak přejdeme k věci." Pistoli namířila nejprve k Deanovi, pak ji však stočila k Jimmymu a stiskla spoušť. Ozvala se rána a Jimmy s krvácejícím břichem padl na kolena.

„Zabijte tu malou holku. O hvězdu se postarám sama," nařídila démonka svým zřízencům. Liz vystrašeně pozorovala, jak se jeden z mohutných chlapů napřahuje ke Claire s železnou tyčí v ruce.  
„Ne, to nesmíte! Prosím, nechte ji být!" Zuřivě se snažila vymanit ze svých pout a házela sebou jako ryba na souši. Démon se k ní otočil a surově jí praštil do nosu, až Liz cítila, jak jí na rty vytéká čůrek krve.  
„Ty sklapni, hvězdičko," zařval a znovu se ohnal po dívence.

Pak se cosi stalo. Claire rázem otevřela oči, zastavila mužovu ruku tou svojí a dotkla se jeho čela, ze kterého okamžitě začalo proudit bílé světlo, a démon se zhroutil na zem. Liz na dívku překvapeně zamrkala a s úlevou vydechla: „Casi."

Castiel vstal ze židle, rázem zbaven silných pout a přešel k dalšímu démonovi. Sam s Deanem se mezitím prali se svými vlastními vězniteli a Jimmy bezmocně přihlížel s kulkou stále ještě zaraženou hluboko v břiše. Jakmile měl Dean zase volné ruce, přiběhl k Liz, zbavil jí pout.  
„Hej, Bambi, jsi v pořádku?" Liz přikývla, ale už neodpověděla, protože jí zaujalo něco na druhém konci skladiště. Dean k tomu místu taky stočil pohled a čelist mu náhle padla dolů.

Viděli Sama jak se sklání k démonovi a tiskne obličej k jeho krku. Pak se otočil a oni s hrůzou spatřili jeho ústa, tváře i nos potřísněné krví. Sam natáhl ruku směrem k Amélii a bez jakýchkoliv problému donutil démona uvnitř, aby opustil její tělo. Amélie pak klesla na studenou zem a zmateně se rozhlížela kolem dokola.

Když bylo po všem, holčička tiše poklekla k Jimmymu a Liz jen mohla hádat, co mu říká. Po chvíli uslyšela Jimmyho zoufalé škemrání: „Mě, vem si mě. Ne Claire, mě."

Liz z té scény bylo do breku a úzkostně se přitiskla k Deanovi. Z místa, kde ležel Jimmy pak vytryskl proud bílého světla, a Claire, nyní v těle se svojí vlastní myslí, rychle oddechovala.

Castiel jediným ladným pohybem vstal ze země, a bez jediného pohledu na bratry nebo na Liz zamířil ke dveřím.  
„Casi, počkej," zastavil ho Dean. „Co jsi mi to chtěl říct?"  
Anděl se na něho zadíval, ve tváři neproniknutelný výraz, a suše řekl: „Poučil jsem se, zatímco jsem byl pryč, Deane. Sloužím Bohu, ne lidem. A už vůbec ne tobě."

Liz to poslouchala se šokovanou grimasou, a když se k andělovi přiblížila o pár kroků a pokusila se dotknout jeho paže, odstrčil jí od sebe a věnoval jí odměřený pohled.  
„Casi co ti to udělali? Tohle přeci nejsi ty."  
„Ty nemáš právo, říkat kdo jsem a nejsem, Elizabeth. Jsem voják, nic víc a nic míň. Díky tobě jsem na to málem zapomněl. Ale s tím už je konec. Už nadále nebudu tvoje hračka." Otočil se na podpatku a zmizel ve dveřích.

Dean se za ním ještě dlouho díval, a pak si mlčky strčil pistoli za opasek, a také se vytratil do venkovní tmy. Sam vzal Liz za ruku a pomalu jí vyvedl ven k autu. Sama dívka si připadala, jako by jí do tváře uhodil Castiel, a ne cizí démon.

* * *

Na přední sklo Impaly bubnoval silný déšť, a krom pravidelného tance kapek bylo v autě bolestné ticho. Sam už to nakonec nevydržel a promluvil k Deanovi jako první.  
„Fajn, tak si to poslechněme." Dean mlčel a neodtrhnul oči od dálnice.  
„No tak se do mě pusť. Viděl jsi, co jsem udělal, tak do mě můžeš začít hučet."  
„Co ode mě chceš slyšet Same? Že jsem zklamaný. Jo to jsem."  
„Tak na mě řvi, prašti mě!"  
„To neudělám," odmítl Dean tvrdým hlasem a letmo přejel očima po zrcátku, aby se podíval na Liz. Seděla na zadním sedadle, tichá jak myška, a jen stěží se soustředila na konverzaci, kterou mezi sebou bratři vedli.

_Ale s tím už je konec. Už nadále nebudu tvoje hračka._ Ta slova jí zněla v hlavě jako ozvěna a Liz se na ně marně snažila nemyslet. To si Castiel doopravdy myslel, že si s ním Liz jen hraje? Vážně to, co mezi nimi bylo, pro něj vůbec nic neznamenalo? Liz se bezcílně dívala z okna, a masivním mrkáním se snažila zahnat slzy.

Kolem půlnoci dorazili k Bobbymu, který na ně už čekal v kuchyni. „Liz, ty si běž lehnout zlato. Já tu musím s klukama ještě něco probrat." Dívka stroze přikývla a zamířila do svého pokoje.

„Mám tu takovej menší problém ve sklepě. Pojďte za mnou, ukážu vám to." Vedl je po schodech dolů až ke dveřím do protidémonské komory.  
„Jakej problém?", ptal se Sam.  
„Je tam uvnitř," zabručel Bobby a se skřípotem otevřel dveře. Sam do komory vstoupil jako první a nechápavě se rozhlížel po místnosti. „Tak, kde je ten problém?"  
„Stojí přímo přede mnou," řekl starý lovec a s Deanovou pomocí dveře zabouchl a zamknul. „Tohle je pro tvoje vlastní dobro," povzdechl si Bobby a pak odešel i s Deanem pryč.

* * *

AN: updatenutí sice ne tak brzo, jak jsem plánovala, ale jsem holt pomalá. V další kapitole se dozvíte, proč se Cas chová k Liz jako blb. Wohoo

Na tenhle měsíc plánuju nejspíš ještě další dvě kapitoly. Pak ovšem v srpnu jedu na měsíc do Anglie, kde bohužel nebudu mít pravděpodobně možnost psát. Ale kdo ví...  
Znovu díky za milá review, jste awesome!


	17. Chapter 17

Liz nemohla usnout. Samovy zoufalé výkřiky se rozléhaly celým domem, a ať si tiskla polštář přes hlavu sebesilněji, stejně doléhaly až k jejím uším. Každý jeho výkřik a zasténání Liz drásal sluch i duši. Pak už to nevydržela, svižně vstala a rychlým tempem vyšla z pokoje. Schody do sklepa brala po dvou, až se nakonec zastavila před dveřmi do protidémonské komory. Položila ruku na studený kov dveří a beze slova tam stála.

„Liz? Jsi to ty?" Přes tlustou stěnu se ozval Samův hlas. Dívka dlouhou chvíli jen mlčela, s hlavou přitisknutou ke dveřím.  
„Liz, Liz, prosím, jen mě pusť ven. Musíš jít za Deanem, musíš mu to vysvětlit."  
„Vysvětlit co?"  
„Že tohle celý je šílenost. Já můžu být tam nahoře, můžu zabít Lilith. Můžu všechno tohle ukončit! Za tohle jsme přece celou dobu bojovali. Liz, prosím-"  
„Takže o tohle ti šlo? Kvůli tomu jsi lhal Deanovi, mně i Bobbymu?"  
„Mrzí mě, že jsem vám lhal. Ale nikdy byste s tím nesouhlasili."  
„S pitím démonské krve? Ne, Same, to sakra nesouhlasili. Zastavení Lilith je důležitý, ale udělat to takhle?"  
„Máš snad jinej nápad?", ohnal se po ní Sam. „Jediný další řešení jsi zamítla sama, takže teď nahrazuju tvoje místo."

Samův hlas se třásl vztekem a Liz ohromeně otevřela ústa. Doopravdy jí chtěl vyčítat, že odmítla prosbu andělů zabít Lilith? Za svým rozhodnutím si však stála. Nebyla Buffy, nebo jakákoli jiná obdoba superhrdinky, kterou znala z televize. Byla to jen ona, jen Liz. Holka z Cornwallu, kterou osud klepl přes prsty.

Měla vztek na mladšího Winchestera, že jí tímhle úmyslně zraňuje, ale zároveň mu chtěla pomoct. Věděla, že ty výkřiky naplněné zoufalstvím a bolestí nebyly předstírané. Sam trpěl a Liz by dala všechno na světě za to, aby mu pomohla. Zlehka se dotkla špinavé kliky, když tu jí někdo chytl za rameno a hrubou silou ji otočil k sobě. Deanova tvář byla tvrdá a podrážděná.

„Kolikrát ti mám ještě říkat, že sem dolů nesmíš chodit?!"  
„Já jen chtěla-"  
„Říkám to pro jednou naposledy! Nechoď sem! Nebo seš vážně tak blbá, že ti to musím napsat na čelo?!"

Liz se do očí hnaly slzy a bez dalšího slova utíkala do svého pokoje. Vší silou práskla dveřmi, padla na postel a rozplakala se. Bylo to, jako kdyby se k ní celý svět obrátil zády.  
Náhle uslyšela kroky a na matraci ucítila cizí váhu. „Liz, omlouvám se," řekl Dean. Liz neodpověděla, dál měla hlavu schovanou v polštáři. Dean jí pohladil po vlasech a zvedl dívku do svislé polohy.  
„To já jsem idiot, Liz, ne ty. Ztratil jsem hlavu a vybouchl jsem. Moc mě mrzí, že jsi na to doplatila právě ty."

Podívala se na něho, se zarudlýma očima a mokrou tváří. Deana ten pohled drásal zevnitř a přitiskl si Liz blíž k sobě. Měl chránit Sama a už tolikrát selhal. Měl chránit Liz a jemu připadalo, že i tenhle úkol mu protéká skrz prsty jako písek.

„Je toho na mě moc, Liz. Cas je pryč a Sammy…" Konec věty mu zhořkl v ústech a Dean nebyl schopen ji doříct. „Prostě nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že můj malej bráška spí s démonkou a pije její krev. Měl jsem to vědět, měl jsem tomu zabránit."

Liz mu položila hlavu na rameno a pevně mu stiskla ruku. „Jak jsi to asi mohl vědět? Bylo to Samovo rozhodnutí, ne tvoje."  
Otřela si tvář hřbetem ruky a dlouze si povzdechla. „Víš, Samovi šlo hlavně o tu dobrou věc. Zabíjet démony bez toho, aniž bys zabil hostitele, to je, no…praktický. Ale tohle všechno se zvrhlo do pěkných sraček."

Dean pouze přikývl a v pokoji bylo na dlouhou dobu ticho. „Ve všem má prsty ta démonská mrcha Ruby. Až se mi dostane do ruky…"  
„Co budeme dělat teď?", skočila mu do řeči Liz a zvedla se z postele. Dean se na ní podíval a bezradně pokrčil rameny. „Musíme počkat a doufat, že se z toho Sam dostane."

* * *

Studený vítr si pohrával s lemem Castielova kabátu a rozcuchával mu tmavé vlasy. Anděl stál u kraje Michiganského jezera a zamyšleně pozoroval vodní hladinu.

Byl to už třetí den, co ho propustili z nebe. Když jednou slyšel, že nebeské způsoby mučení jsou mnohem vynalézavější, než ty v pekle, musel nyní s tímhle názorem souhlasit. Ještě stále ho bolela křídla.  
Díval se na svůj odraz v jezeře, ale v mysli mu pořád vyvstávala Lizina tvář. Pamatoval si každý detail, každý centimetr jejího obličeje. Pamatoval si ten ublížený a zraněný výraz na tom samém obličeji, který včera viděl.  
Elizabeth. Nepřestával na ní myslet, a během mučení byla to jediné, co ho udržovalo při vědomí. Nesnášel sám sebe za to, že jí tímhle způsobem ublížil. Tohle nechtěl, tohle rozhodně ne. Ale Zachariášovy pokyny byly jasné.

Měl se od ní držet co nejdál. Jinak Zachariáš vyhrožoval, že ji vezme do Pustiny, do oné izolované Pustiny od všeho a ode všech. Od něj.

Byl sobecký, ale raději od sebe Liz chtěl odehnat, třebaže za cenu toho, že jí ublíží. Bylo to lepší, než už jí nikdy nevidět. Takhle na ní může dávat pozor, i když jen z povzdálí. Ale musí si držet odstup, to byla podmínka.

Zachariáš na něho ale nebyl rozezlený jen kvůli jeho vztahu s Liz. Jakýmsi způsobem se dozvěděl o tom, že se Liz schovává u Winchesterů, a dozvěděl se i to, že Castiel o tom celou dobu věděl. Věděl to, a nikomu o tom neřekl. Tedy nikomu kromě Anny. Po té už vyslali hlídky, ale zatím po ní nebylo ani stopy.

Vzal do ruky malý oblázek a hodil jej do jezera. Voda se rozčeřila a vykreslila na hladině pravidelná kolečka, která se snaživě rozšiřovala až ke břehu.

Mýlil se, když předpokládal, že to bude Liz, kdo zastaví Lilith. I to mu Zachariáš vysvětlil.

„_Copak bys jí chtěl vystavit takovému nebezpečí?", zeptal se Zachariáš přísně. Castiel zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Taková akce by mohla Elizabeth zabít. To bys chtěl, Castieli?" Anděl znovu zavrtěl hlavou. „Správně," přikývl spokojeně jeho nadřízený.  
„Je pro nás velmi důležitá. Musíme si jí chránit, rozumíš?" Castiel rozuměl a byl za to vděčný. V duchu si oddychl, protože to znamenalo, že od andělů už Liz nehrozí žádné nebezpečí.  
„Nebude to ona, kdo Lilith zabije. Bude to Sam, ale ty mu v tom musíš pomoct," usmál se Zachariáš lstivě.  
„Teď jdi a splň svůj úkol, Castieli. Už brzo to všechno vypukne."_

* * *

Všichni tři seděli v kuchyni u stolu a snažili se ignorovat Samovy skřeky. Bobby nalil do skleniček zlatavý gin a on i Dean je do sebe rychle kopli. Liz si místo toho jen hrála se svojí skleničkou v ruce a roztržitě ťukala do čirého skla.  
„Jak dlouho to ještě bude trvat?", zeptal se Dean skrz další Samův výkřik.  
„No teda, podívám se do své démonské detoxikační příručky. Ah, počkej, nikdo jí ještě nenapsal," utrousil Bobby hořce a znovu si nalil alkohol do skleničky.  
„Nevím, jak dlouho to bude trvat," pokračoval dál. „Sakra, nevím ani, jestli to Sam přežije."

Vtom se ozval telefon. Pak další a ještě jeden. Každý vstal od stolu a zvedl jedno ze sluchátek.  
„Mám práci, ty parchante, doufám, že jde o něco důležitýho," zavrčel Bobby do telefonu.  
I Dean a Liz vyřizovali své hovory a když skončili, zaklapli sluchátka zpět do vidlic.

„Volal mi Rufus," povzdechl si Bobby. „V Key Westu se prý objevilo deset nových živočišných druhů."  
„Na Aljašce postihla na rybářské lodi patnáct lidí slepota," oznámil jim pak Dean  
„A v New Yorku zešílel učitel a zabil šedesát šest žáků," řekla nakonec Liz s vyděšeným výrazem.

Bobby si ustaraně přejel dlaní po čele, zatímco Dean se zamyšleně mračil. „Tohle všechno se stalo během jednoho dne?"  
„Jo," přikývl Bobby. „Není o tom pochyb. Jsou to všechno pečetě, teď už prolomený."  
„Kolik jich zbývá?", vyptávala se Liz.  
„Kdo ví. Ale moc jich už nebude."

Znovu se napili ze svých sklenic. Atmosféra v místnosti byla napjatá jako guma a Liz se začínala obávat, že brzy praskne.

„Jen jsem si říkal," začal po chvíli Bobby, „s tou blížící se apokalypsou, je teď vážně nejrozumnější řešit to vaše malý, domácí drama?"  
„Co tím myslíš?" ohradil se Dean.  
„Asi mě budeš nenávidět za to, že to řeknu," zabručel Bobby, „já sám se za to nenávidím, ale…Sam dokáže zabíjet démony. Jeho šance na zastavení apokalypsy jsou dost vysoký."  
„Takže co?" štěkl Dean. „Obětujeme Samův život? Jeho duši, pro vyšší dobro?"

Liz jejich hádku tiše pozorovala z rohu pokoje. Cítila stud. Cítila se jako ten největší zbabělec pod sluncem. Tohle by přece vůbec nemuseli řešit, kdyby jen Liz přijala nabídku andělů. Sam by nemusel pít démonskou krev, nemusel by být zavřený dole jako nějaký feťák na odvykačce. Na chvilku měla pocit, že všechny problémy bratrů způsobila ona.

„To je jen návrh," opakoval Bobby. „Já jen-"  
Dean ho přerušil zdviženým ukazovákem. „Slyšíte to?"  
„Je tam až podezřele moc ticho."

Všichni běželi po schodech dolů a vpadli do ochranné komory. Uviděli Sama jak se svíjí na podlaze a cloumají jím neovladatelné křeče. Všechny končetiny měl strnule napnuté a řval bolestí. Pak jeho tělo vzlétlo ke zdi a jako pingpongový míček se odrážel od stěn. Dean s Bobbym Sama popadli každý z jedné strany a přitiskli ho na postel. Jeho záchvat byl však až příliš silný, než aby ho udrželi v klidu na jednom místě. Dean si tedy odepjal pásek z kalhot a přivázal Samovy ruce k železnému rámu postele.

„Co sis to udělal ty blbče," hlesl Dean směrem ke svému bratrovi.  
„Takhle to nepůjde," řekla Liz. „Musíme mu sehnat tu krev."  
„Ne," zamítl Dean.  
„Jinak to nepřežije! Aspoň trošku. Můžeme mu postupně snižovat dávky, až se z toho dostane úplně."  
„Ta démonská krev ho zabíjí, Liz!"  
„Ne," skočil jim do toho Bobby. „To my ho zabíjíme."  
Vyslal nasupený pohled směrem k Deanovi a zatnul čelist. „My ho zabíjíme. Tenhle absťákový experiment očividně nefunguje. Jestli nedostane to, co potřebuje…už to moc dlouho nevydrží."

Dean dlouho upíral zrak k posteli, kde nehnutě ležel jeho bratr. Ve tváři měl vepsaný zmatek a pochybnosti. Potřásl hlavou. „Ne. Nedám mu démonskou krev. To neudělám."  
Bobby významně zvedl obočí. „A když umře?"  
„Tak aspoň umře jako člověk!"

Bobby i Liz na Deana nevěřícně civěli. Pak k němu Liz dvěma rychlými kroky přistoupila a uhodila Deana zaťatou pěstí do prsou. Pak znova a ještě jednou a zlostně u toho ječela.  
„Jak-" _plesk_  
„Tohle-" _plesk_  
„Můžeš vůbec-" _plesk_  
„Říct!"

Dean se ani nesnažil bránit, jen tam stál s tvrdou grimasou ve tváři a zíral na špičky svých bot. Nakonec to byl Bobby, kdo dívku od Deana odtáhnul a pokusil se jí zklidnit.

„Nemůžeš o tom takhle rozhodovat jen ty sám! Sam je i můj přítel," štěkla.  
„Sam je můj bratr. A jako jeho bratr pro něho chci udělat to, co je nejlepší."  
„Zabít ho?"

Dean neodpověděl, odtrhl oči od naježené Liz a vyšel nahoru do kuchyně.

* * *

Dům byl pro tu noc tichý a potemnělý a Liz klidně oddechovala, schoulená na posteli a zabalená horou přikrývek. Najednou jí ze spánku vytrhl jakýsi zvuk. Bylo to jako pravidelné bubnování bubnu.  
_Buch. Buch. Buch._

Liz si těžkopádně sedla na postel, a když se zvedala, připadala si nějak lehčí. Protřela si unavené oči a mžikala do šera.

_Buch. Buch. Buch. Buch._

Ten zvuk jí mrazil v morku kostí a Liz se zachvěla. Zároveň jí však byl povědomí. Už ho někdy určitě slyšela. Pomalu se rozhlédla po pokoji a zastavila se u dlouhého stínu v nejvzdálenějším rohu. Právě z onoho místa bylo bubnování slyšet nejvíce.

Stín se dal náhle do pohybu. Přibližoval se k posteli a Liz si naráz s hrůzou uvědomila, že se dívá na Lilith. Žena se sladce usmála a sedla si na dřevěnou židli naproti Liz.

_Buch. Buch. Buch. Buch._

Lilith cosi svírala v dlani, avšak Liz na to díky houstnoucí tmě moc dobře neviděla. Chtěla zaječet nebo utéct, ale zjistila, že je moc slabá. Nedokázala ze sebe vydat ani hlásku a stejně tak nedokázala hnout končetinami. Připadala si prázdná, nefunkční.

Chvíli tam obě mlčky seděly, jedna sžíraná strachem, druhá spokojeností. Liz neustále v uších zněl ten monotónní zvuk a zamrazilo jí v zádech. Pak se démonka naklonila a tichounce pošeptala Liz jedno jediné slovo. _Sidera_.

Liz zmateně zavrtěla hlavou a po tvářích jí stékaly slzy děsu a strachu.

_Buch. Buch. Buch. Buch. Buch._

Dívala se, jak Lilith zvedá tu věc v ruce nahoru a pobaveně se u toho šklebí. Na její ruku dopadl paprsek měsíčního světla a Liz zděšením ztuhla. Lilith svírala srdce. Živé, stále ještě bušící srdce, které se s každým tepem, s každým bouchnutím zvětšovalo a smršťovalo.

A pak Liz sklopila hlavu a šokem se ani nemohla nadechnout. Tam, kde každému člověku na levé straně v hrudním koši obyčejně bije srdce, měla Liz pouze černou, prázdnou díru. Jako by jí je někdo vyrval z těla.

Kdyby jí fungovaly hlasivky, domem by se už rozléhalo Lizino ječení, ovšem z úst jí vycházela pouze bílá pára. Lilith se uchechtla, pak zvedla pulzující orgán ke rtům, nasála jeho krvavou esenci a pořádně se do srdce zakousla. Uhryzávala velká sousta syrového masa a bradu jí rudě zabarvila krev.

_Sviť mi, sviť mi, hvězdičko, vydej mi své srdíčko._

Liz se trhnutím probudila z až příliš živého snu a namáhavě lapala po dechu. Po celém těle jí studil ledový pot, a když si přejela dlaní po tváři, zjistila, že je má mokré od slz. Nevěděla, jak dlouho tam sedí. Pořád jí připadalo, že se nemůže pohnout. Když se jí konečně podařilo rozhýbat ruce, natáhla se k poličce a nahmatala budík, který modrými číslicemi ukazoval 3:19.

Přehodila přes sebe vlněný svetr a vyšla z pokoje. V kuchyni vytáhla z police sklenici a ve dřezu si do ní napustila vodu. Pořádnými doušky lokala vlažnou tekutinu a pomalu se začínala uklidňovat. Byl to jen sen. Nic víc. Jen pitomá noční můra.

Najednou za sebou uslyšela kroky a leknutím upustila sklenici na zem. Za gaučem vykukoval něčí obrys a Liz polekaně ucouvla dozadu. Byl to Sam. Vypadal překvapeně, že ji vidí a na vteřinu ztuhl. Jak se sakra dostal z té komory?

„Same, běž zpátky dolů," řekla a snažila se o výhružný tón. Sam ale neposlechl a místo toho prošel kolem jídelního stolu směrem ke vstupním dveřím. Liz ale byla rychlejší a zatarasila mu cestu ven. I když byla nejmíň o dvě hlavy menší, nebojácně se postavila do rámu dveří a založila ruce na prsa.  
„Liz, já musím. Musím jít a zastavit Lilith."  
„Ne, nikam nepůjdeš. Prostě se vrať zpátky a zítra si o tom promluvíme, dobře?"  
„Liz, nech mě projít."  
„Běž zpátky jinak zavolám Deana."

Sam zavrtěl hlavou a smutně si povzdychl. „Promiň," zachroptěl, a když už dívka otevírala ústa, aby mohla přivolat staršího Winchestera, odhodil jí Sam stranou jako papírovou kouli směrem k bílé zdi. Liz narazila do stěny hlavou napřed. Rána byla natolik silná, že Liz zbavila vědomí a dívka se sesunula na zem. Sam na vteřinu zaváhal, když se podíval na Lizinu postavu na podlaze, pak ale tiše zavřel dveře a vytratil se do tmy.

* * *

Brzy ráno Bobby našel dívku v kuchyni a ihned vytušil, že je něco velmi v nepořádku. Sehnul se k ní a snažil se jí vzbudit, zatímco Dean utíkal po schodech dolů do sklepa. Vzápětí vyběhl zpátky nahoru a nasupeně si odfrknul. „Sam je pryč."  
„Jak se mu sakra vůbec podařilo utéct?"

Liz se mezitím stačila probudit a překvapeně se rozhlížela. Promnula si místo, kam hlavou narazila do zdi, ohmatala si narůstající bouli a sykla bolestí. Dean jí pomohl vstát a pro jistotu dívku podpíral.  
„Co se stalo, Liz?"  
„Šla jsem se jen napít," vydechla slabě. „Pak se objevil Sam. Chtěl utéct a já se mu vtom snažila zabránit."  
„Takže takhle jsi skončila na zemi?"  
„Sam…odstrčil mě," přiznala Liz.  
„Ten parchant," zavrčel Bobby.  
„Ale jak se mu podařilo dostat ven z té komory?", chtěl vědět Dean. Bobby se poškrábal ve vousech. „Někdo mu musel pomáhat."  
„Ruby." Dean to jméno vyplivl z úst jako zkažené jídlo a zlostně zaťal dlaně v pěst.

„Ruby?", podivila se Liz. „Vždyť je démonka. Ta by se těch dveří nemohla ani dotknout."  
„No, každopádně doufám, že až Sama najdu, ta démonská mrcha bude s ním."  
„A to jako proč?", zamračil se Bobby.  
„Protože zabít Ruby byla jedna z mých priorit už dost dlouho," zahřměl Dean a kopl do židle.

Na moment se odmlčeli. Kdo mohl Sama pustit ven? Ta komora byla přímo jedna velká past a zdálo se téměř nemožné, že by se některému z démonů podařilo se k ní třeba jen přiblížit. Liz to nedávalo žádný smysl.

„Jak Sama najdeme? Teď už může být kdekoli."  
„Liz má pravdu," přikývl Bobby. „Pokud Sam nechce, abychom ho našli, tak to bude zatraceně těžký toho kluka najít."  
„Já Sama znám," utrousil Dean. „Najdu ho a přivedu zpátky."

Zbytek dne strávil Bobby u telefonu a Liz za počítačem a hledali vodítka k nalezení Sama. Ukradená auta, placení kreditkami, poslední vraždy. To všechno hledali v okolí sta kilometrů.  
Liz na sobě cítila únavu a ještě pořád byla nesvá z té noční můry. Napila se čerstvé kávy a znovu si opatrně přejela prsty po bouli. Hlava jí ze silné rány ještě pořád bolela. Kousla se do rtu. Ani ve snu by si nepředstavila, že by Sam byl něčeho takového schopný.

„Něco tu mám," oznámil Bobby, když položil sluchátko. „Dneska odpoledne byly ukradený dvě auta. Cadillac s neonovými světly, dost nepravděpodobná volba. A pak modrá Honda Civic, hezká a nenápadná, přesně podle Samova gusta."  
„Jo, to máš pravdu," připustil Dean, „to by bylo logický. A právě proto ukradl to první."

Položil svoji skleničku s ginem na stůl a zadíval se na Bobbyho i Liz. „Vyjedu hned. Vy dva tu počkejte a kontrolujte policejní databáze. Já už Sama doženu k rozumu. A hned jak zabiju tu démonskou mrchu ho přivedu zpátky."  
„Deane počkej," zastavila ho Liz. „Já chci jet s tebou."  
Dlouho se na ni díval s napjatou čelistí až nakonec pouze přikývl. „Fajn. Ale skoč si pro bundu. Kdo ví, kdy ho najdeme a přes noc bude mrznout."

Liz vyběhla po schodech nahoru do svého pokoje a rychle hledala svůj černý svetr a bundu. Pak ale náhle za sebou uslyšela bouchnout dveře a zacvaknout zámek. Překvapeně se otočila.  
„Nemám čas hledat Sama a zároveň hlídat i tebe. Promiň Liz, ale zůstáváš." Dívka zaskočeně zírala na dveře a tloukla do nich pěstmi. „Deane otevři, já ti chci pomoct!" Neozvala se však žádná odpověď.

Naštvaně rázovala pokojem sem a tam a snažila se přijít na způsob, jak ven. Musela jednat rychle a hned. Pak jí něco napadlo. Přispěchala k polici, na které měla knihy půjčené od Bobbyho a horečně se v nich přehrabovala. Po důkladném pátrání našla konečně zaříkadlo, které hledala.

Z bundy si odepnula modrý odznak se sloganem ‚_Jen mě nechte spát_' a rozepnula ho. Na vteřinu zaváhala, ale pak si ostrý hrot zarazila do prstu a sledovala, jak teplá krev kape dolů na zem. Z červené tekutiny vykreslovala na podlahu složité symboly, přesně tak jak byly zobrazeny v knize. Pak vstala a kriticky si své dílo prohlížela. Nakonec přečetla zaříkadlo, které bylo zlatými písmeny napsáno na zašlé stránce.

„Kah ela maro." Zopakovala to ještě dvakrát a celou svou myslí se napjala jen k jedinému andělovi a doufala, že jí uslyší.

Když potom oči znovu otevřela, stála před ní Anna a přejížděla dívku zvědavým pohledem.  
„Elizabeth," přikývla a trošku nervózně se usmála. „Volalas mě?"  
„Jo, ahoj. Anno, potřebuju od tebe laskavost."  
Anna se podívala nejdřív na Liz, pak na zamčené dveře a pak opět na Liz. „Chceš, abych tě vzala za Deanem?"

Liz se rozhodla nevyptávat, jak na to Anna přišla a pouze přikývla. „Jede pro Sama a mě strčil pod zámek."  
„Myslím, že to od něho bylo moudré," namítla Anna.  
„Ale já s ním musím jet! Dean teď všechno vidí rudě, má horkou hlavu. A Sam s tím svým absťákem…"

Přes tvář jí přelétla zoufalá prosba a Anna si povzdechla.  
„Z toho nevzejde nic dobrého, Anno. Ti dva se porvou jako psi, a jestli mě k nim nevezmeš, tak se vážně bojím, že si udělají něco hodně ošklivého. Anno, já jim musím pomoct. Musím je zastavit!"  
„Zastavit?" Rudovlasá žena tázavě zvedla obočí a naklonila hlavu na stranu. „A jak bys je asi chtěla zastavit?"  
„To dořeším až tam budu," odsekla Liz. „Anno, prosím. Budu tvým dlužníkem. Jen mě k nim dones."

Rozhostilo se mezi nimi tísnivé ticho. Pak si Liz vzpomněla ještě na další věc. „Víš, kdo otevřel tu komoru a pomohl Samovi ven?", zeptala se anděla. Anna se náhle snažila vyhnout Lizinu pohledu a těžce si povzdechla. „Na to se budeš muset zeptat Castiela."

Liz nechápavě otevřela ústa a chtěla na Annu vychrlit další otázky, žena ji však umlčela rázným gestem.  
„Dobrá, vezmu tě k nim. Ale na ten dluh si budu pamatovat, Liz."

Dotkla se prstem dívčina čela, a Liz si vzápětí uvědomila, že stojí uprostřed chodby v jakémsi motelu. Neměla ani čas se rozhlédnout kolem sebe, když uslyšela Deanův hlas.

„Znamená to…"  
„Co? Jen to řekni."  
„Znamená to, že jsi zrůda, Sammy."

Liz se rozeběhla k pokoji, odkud vycházely hlasy a zběsile otevřela dveře právě ve chvíli, kdy Sam tvrdě uhodil Deana do čelisti. Jeho bratr mu ránu oplatil tou svojí, neméně silnou a hned na to už se oba váleli po zemi a prali se.  
„Přestaňte s tím," zaječela na ně, ale oba ji svorně ignorovali. Mlátili do sebe jako rozzuření buldoci až nakonec Dean zavrávoral, klopýtl a spadl na zem. Sam toho využil a skočil po něm. Prsty mu obtočil kolem krku a začal svého bratra dusit. Liz nevěřícně vydechla a okamžitě se k němu rozeběhla. „Same přestaň! Vždyť ho zabiješ!"  
Sam si jí ale nevšímal a Deana nemilosrdně škrtil. Liz se ho pokoušela odstrčit, ale stejně tak dobře by se mohla pokusit odstrčit horu. Vlezla tedy na Samova záda a opřela se do nich celou svou váhou. Z jejích dlaní jí najednou vystřelil bílý paprsek světla, který odhodil Sama přes celou místnost a nechal zmatenou Liz na podlaze.

Dean lapal po dechu a rozkašlal se, zatímco Liz šokovaně civěla na své ruce. Sam namáhavě vstal a otřepal si rozbité sklo z košile. Nasupeně ukázal na Liz a zařval: „Pokud já jsem zrůda, tak co přesně je potom ona?" Zamířil ke dveřím, ale ještě před tím se ohlédl za svým bratrem, který se pořád válel na podlaze. Dean na Sama vrhl zlostný pohled. „Jestli z těch dveří vyjdeš, tak už se neopovažuj vracet."

Sam na vteřinu zaváhal, pak ale vzal za kliku a zmizel.

Liz se sklonila k Deanovi a prohlížela si tržné rány na jeho obličeji. Dean se při sebemenším pokusu vstát svíjel bolestí a Liz ho jen bezradně pohladila po vlasech. Chtěla mu říct, že všechno bude zase dobrý, že Sam opět dostane rozum, ale nějak ze sebe ta slova nedokázala vypravit. Teď nebyl ten nejlepší čas na lži.

Cesta k Bobbymu byla dlouhá a mlčenlivá. Dean dívce nevěnoval jediný soucitný pohled a dál zíral před sebe na tmavou silnici. Liz byla hluboko ponořená do svých vlastních myšlenek. Připadalo jí, jakoby všichni pohrdali celou její existencí. Nejdřív Castiel, pak Sam a teď už cítila, že i Dean se k ní obrací zády. Jak dlouho ještě bude trvat, než se k nim přidá i Bobby?

„Nemělas tam být," štěkl na ni Dean.  
„Jo máš pravdu. Měla jsem zůstat doma a nechat Sama, ať tě uškrtí," odvětila jízlivě aniž by odtrhla oči od okna. Opět bylo ticho.  
„Jak jsi to-"  
„Já nevím," odsekla ho Liz od dokončení otázky, kterou už předem znala. „Nevím, jak jsem vystřelila ten bílý paprsek. Prostě se to stalo."  
„Prostě se to stalo," opakoval po ní Dean nepřesvědčeným tónem.  
„Jo. Neumím to ovládat."  
Na to Dean neměl žádnou odpověď.

* * *

Lampy v Bobbyho domě ještě pořád svítily, přestože už se blížilo ráno. Liz s Deanem se beze slova vydrápali z auta a vešli do domu. Oba se překvapeně zarazili, když uviděli Bobbyho jak sedí za stolem s rukama vzorně položenýma na stole dlaněmi dolů, s napůl nasupeným a napůl ustrašeným výrazem. Za jeho zády vykukovala povědomá tvář velmi vysoké, bělovlasé ženy, která Bobbymu tiskla pistoli ke spánku.

„Takže," začala s úšklebkem na rtech, který se však vzápětí změnil ve vážnou grimasu. „My si teď musíme hezky pokecat," zavrněla a pak stiskla spoušť.

* * *

AN: huraaay. Tuhle kapitolu jsem napsala relativně rychle. Hodně do činění s tím měl i fakt, že nám tři dny nejel internet a já neměla na práci nic lepšího než sledovat Regular Show a psát. Ehehe. Doufám, že do konce července stihnu napsat ještě jednu, přinejlepším dvě kapitoly. No, uvidíme...


	18. Chapter 18

Všem se na vteřinu zatajil dech, když žena vystřelila. Místo hlasité palby se však ozvalo jen tiché lupnutí. Žádná kulka nevyletěla. Žena se znovu ušklíbla a schovala si nenabitou zbraň za opasek.

„Ale prosím vás. Tady dědouškovi bych neublížila," rýpla loktem do Bobbyho a Liz si všimla, jak se Dean pod bundou zlověstně třese.  
„Vlastně, já tu vůbec nejsem, abych někomu ublížila," pokračovala dál neznámá. „Tak co kdybychom se na chvíli uklidnili, dali si čaj nebo něco takovýho…"  
„To si nemyslím," zavrčel Dean, vytáhl svoji vlastní pistoli a zamířil s ní na ženu. Ta jen otráveně protočila očima. „Odlož to, Deane, nebo se ještě poraníš."  
„Neřekl bych," odsekl. Žena si odfoukla bílý pramen vlasů z čela a téměř znuděně si povzdechla. Pak udělala jakýsi velmi mrštný a rychlý pohyb, který ani Liz, ani Dean nebyli schopni zaregistrovat. Deanovi připadalo, jakoby byla na dvou místech najednou, a než stačil vystřelit, kopla ho bělovláska do podbřišku, skroutila mu ruce a odňala zbraň. Liz se vystrašeně zachvěla, a když si toho žena všimla, pomalu zastrčila Deanovu zbraň pod svůj kabát.

„Jak už jsem řekla, nejsem tu proto, abych někomu ublížila. Bylo by jen fér, kdybyste mi to oplatili stejnou mincí."  
„Ty," vyprskl Bobby. „Jen tak si nakráčíš do mýho domu, míříš na mě pistolí a pak ode mě čekáš, že ti uspořádám čajovej dýchánek?"  
„Musela jsem vás trošku zpacifikovat," pokrčila rameny. „Ale teď k věci. Nemáme moc času. Za chvíli tu budou andělé. "  
„Andělé?" Dean udiveně otevřel ústa.  
„Copak koktám? Jo, andělé. Ale to je teď fuk. Kde je Sam? Našli jste ho?"  
„Jak víš že-"  
„Otázky, otázky, úplně zbytečný otázky," zarazila je žena. „Vím to, co vědět potřebuju." Sedla si na židli a nohy si překřížila na stole. „Musíte ho najít dřív než udělá nějakou kravinu. Už jen to, že Sama z toho sklepa pustili právě andělé je dost špatný znamení."  
„Proč by ho měli pouštět andělé," zamračila se Liz pochybovačně.  
„Démoni to být nemohli. Už jsem ty pasti kolem komory kontrolovala. Démoni by se nedokázali dotknout ani dveří, natož je otevřít. To je kravina. Takže to logicky museli být andělé."

Liz náhle ztuhla. Vzpomněla si na Annin vyhýbavý pohled, když se jí ptala, kdo mohl Sama pustit ven.

_Na to se budeš muset zeptat Castiela._

Ne, to byla pitomost. Velká pitomost. Castiel by naschvál nic takového neudělal. Ne, v žádném případě.

„Castiel by nic takovýho neudělal," vyslovila Liz svoje myšlenky nahlas.  
„Asi tě zklamu, ale udělal. Byl to jeho příkaz a on musel poslechnout."  
„Ale proč?" Liz nechápavě vrtěla hlavou. „Proč by to andělé dělali? Jaký k tomu měli důvod?"  
„Není to jasný? Chtějí, aby Sam zabil Lilith."  
„A to není dobře?" zajímal se Bobby.  
„Ne, to teda není. To Lilith je poslední pečeť. Když ji Sam zabije, tak otevře Luciferovi vrátka z klece."

Všem spadla čelist a ohromeně na ženu zírali, neschopni ze sebe vypravit větu. Nakonec to byl Dean, kdo promluvil jako první.

„Chceš tím říct, že andělé chtějí rozpoutat apokalypsu?"  
„Přesně tak," přikývla souhlasně. „Chtějí dát celý to veliký divadlo do pohybu. Čtyři jezdci, krvavé nebe, tohle všechno propukne až Sam Lilith zabije."

Liz se do očí draly slzy. Doopravdy by tohle andělé udělali? Vždycky si o nich myslela, že to jsou vznešené a moudré bytosti, které pod svojí tvrdou, mramorovou maskou skrývají dobro. Andělé přeci měli být hodní, dobrosrdeční. Měli pomáhat lidem a ne se snažit o jejich zkázu!

„Víš, co si myslím já?" vyprskl najednou Dean. „Myslím, že tohle všechno je jedna velká snůška keců. Věděli bychom, kdyby se andělé o něco pokoušeli. Já jim přísahal svoji věrnost za to, že se Samovi nic nestane. Dali mi své slovo," soptil ze sebe.  
Žena si posměšně odfrkla. „To jsi vážně takovej idiot, že věříš jejich slibům? Tohle všechno, zlomení pečetí, zabití Lilith, apokalypsa…tohle všechno už bylo nalajnovaný hodně dlouhou dobu. A pak, až to všechno začne, přijdeš na řadu ty." Dlouhým bílým prstem ukázala na Liz. „Budou se o tebe prát jako psi o kousek masa. Démoni tě budou chtít získat pro Lucifera, andělé zas pro Michaela. Bude to jak hon tucty koček na jednu myš. A ten, kdo tě získá pro svůj tým jako první, má vyhráno."

V Liz se cosi hluboko uvnitř pohnulo. Pohlédla se do tváře cizinky, která jí vůbec nepřipadala cizí a zadívala se ženě přímo do očí. Do těch úplně stejných očí, jejichž majitelkou byla i ona sama.

„Proč bychom ti měli věřit jediný slovo, co jsi tu teď řekla? Nevíme co jseš zač nebo jak se jmenuješ," štěkl Bobby. Žena se na dlouho odmlčela a celou tu dobu měla oči upřené na Liz.  
„Moje jméno je Sidera a jsem-"

Než mohla žena dokončit větu, problesklo místností oslňující světlo, které Liz zcela oslepilo, a když konečně mohla znovu otevřít oči, zjistila že už není v Bobbyho domě. Místo toho stála uprostřed bílého pokoje, snad v nějakém zámku, se spoustou obrazů na stěnách. Místnosti dominoval dlouhý stůl pokrytý všemožnými dobrotami, nad kterými se Liz jen při pohledu sbíhaly sliny.

„Vypadá to lákavě, že?"

Liz se otočila za novým hlasem a podezřívavě si prohlížela postaršího muže v obleku, který stál kousek od ní. Na tváři mu pohrával slizký úšklebek a muž popošel pár kroků směrem k Liz.

„Moc rád tě poznávám, Elizabeth. Všichni tu mluví skoro pořád jen o tobě."  
„Vy jste anděl?"  
„Jsi doopravdy všímavá, přesně, jak jsem očekával." Vzal ze stolu malý dortík se šlehačkou a třešničkou navrchu a nabídl ho Liz. Ta však rázným zavrtěním hlavy odmítla a překřížila si ruce na prsou. „Kde to jsem? Co jste zač? Kde je Bobby a Dean?"

Anděl se znovu usmál a zakousl se do dortíku. „Tolik otázek najednou," zamumlal skrz velké sousto. „Jsem Zachariáš. Ano, jak jsi už správně odhadla, jsem anděl. A abych odpověděl na tvou další otázku," znovu si dopřál pořádný kusanec dortíku, „jsi…v bezpečí. O to tady přeci jde."  
„Kde je Dean? A Bobby?"  
„Ti jsou v pořádku, nemusíš se bát," mávl Zachariáš rukou v ledabylém gestu. „Tomuhle místu říkáme zelený pokoj. Tam venku je to teď nebezpečné. Obzvlášť pro tebe."  
„Zato tady je to naprosto úžasný," ušklíbla se Liz sarkasticky a znovu se rozhlédla po pokoji.  
„Chceš něco napití?" Vzal do ruky šálek s horkou čokoládou a podstrčil ho Liz pod nos. „Tvoje oblíbené."  
„Chci za Deanem," zamručela neodbytně. Zachariáš nakrčil čelo. „To je…nerozumné."  
„Proč?"  
„Dean je přesně tam, kde být má. V naší péči. Přísahal nám věrnost a svůj slib teď musí dodržet."

Anděl se posadil na starobylý gauč a ladně si položil nohu přes nohu. „Měla bys nám být vděčná, Elizabeth. Poskytujeme ti tu bezpečí, úkryt. Ne každý by ti nabídl takový komfort."

Liz se třásly ruce vztekem při pohledu na Zachariášův samolibý úšklebek a zaťala dlaně v pěst. „Chci za Deanem a Bobbym."  
„Už jsem ti přece říkal, že to není rozumné. Tak se najez, udělej si pohodlí a počkej na naše pokyny."

S lusknutím prstů byl pryč a Liz v místnosti osaměla. Bezradně si sedla na gauč a znovu si prohlédla pokoj. Všechno, od nábytku a malby i doplňky až po elegantní tapisérii, tu mělo jakýsi nebeský nádech.

Roztržitě si pohrávala s náramkem od Missouri. Obtáčela si ho kolem zápěstí a zkoumala složité symboly vyryté po stranách. Náhle se zarazila. Andělé tenhle pokoj přece hlídají a určitě ji i pozorují. Rychle si náramek stáhla z ruky, schovala ho do kapsy a snažila se tvářit, jakoby se vůbec nic nedělo.

Těžké ticho přerušilo nemilosrdné kručení jejího vlastního žaludku a Liz si uvědomila, že krom těch pár sklenic whisky už dva dny nic nejedla. Strach o Sama byl silnější než hlad, ale nyní, když se podívala na všechny ty lákavé pokrmy na stole, jí snadno přemohla lačnost. Vstala a vzala do ruky červené jablko. Pořádně se do něj zahryzla a cítila, jak jí sladká šťáva stéká po bradě.

„Chutnají ti?"

Liz znovu vylekaně nadskočila a zakuckala se kouskem jablka. Mladík, který se před ní zjevil, k ní okamžitě vykročil na pomoc, ale Liz ho pouze odstrčila a se zaslzenýma očima donutila svůj krk, aby sousto spolkl.

„Jsi v pořádku?" Nabízenou ruku opět zastrčil do kapsy, ale pořád si Liz ustaraně prohlížel. Liz mu to oplácela stejnou mincí a zkoumala jeho tvář. Je tak mladý, napadlo ji. Nemohlo mu být víc jak sedmnáct.  
„Vy jste taky anděl, že?"  
„Ano."  
„A to vám nedají nic lepšího na oblečení?", uchechtla se. Hoch měl na sobě jakousi červenobílou uniformu a kšiltovku stejné barvy. Pokrčil rameny.  
„Tohle měla na sobě má schránka, když jsem do ní vstoupil." Popošel k ní blíž a zdvořile natáhl ruku na pozdrav. „Jmenuji se Samandriel," usmál se. Byl to ryzí úsměv, bezelstný a soucitný. Liz na moment zaváhala, ale pak mu nabízenou rukou potřásla.  
„Poslali tě sem, abys mě hlídal?"  
„Mám na tebe dávat pozor a poskytnout ti cokoliv, po čem bys toužila."  
„Fajn. Chci za Deanem."

Anděl se na ní podíval a téměř omluvně zavrtěl hlavou. „To nemůžu. Je mi líto."  
Liz se kousla do rtu. Znovu pohlédla na Samandriela. Zdál se jí mnohem milejší a upřímnější než Zachariáš. Třeba s ním bude mít šanci.

„Znáš Castiela?", zeptala se po chvíli.  
„Ano, znám ho."  
„A mohl bys…mohl bys ho sem zavolat?"

Samandriel si povzdychl a sedl si na jednu ze židlí u stolu. „Castiel má nařízeno držet se od tebe dál."  
„Nařízeno?"

Liz se snažila zorientovat ve svých myšlenkách. Oni Casovi zakázali, aby jí viděl? Ale proč? Prohlédla si mladíka na židli a snažila se potlačit slzy, které se jí hrnuly do očí. Najednou si vzpomněla na Sideru a na všechno, co jí žena řekla. Liz měla zemřít a to brzo. A pokud tu byla nějaká šance na záchranu, musela si ji sem zavolat.

„Když tě sem poslal Zachariáš, nejspíš ti i řekl, co se mnou andělé mají v plánu. Mám pravdu?"  
Anděl zahanbeně sklopil oči. „Ano."  
„Tak to asi víš, že už nemám moc času. A jestli na tomhle světě mám být už jen krátce, tak bych chtěla mít ještě jedno poslední přání. A to je vidět Castiela. Rozumíš mi?"  
„Elizabeth, je mi to doopravdy líto, ale nemůžu ti vyhovět. Zachariáš to zakázal."  
„Kašlu na Zachariáše! Ten tvůj Zachariáš má v plánu rozřezat mě a vyrvat mi srdce z těla. Doslova. Zdá se ti to správné, Samandrieli?"

Neodpověděl, ale najednou pro něj bylo těžké se na Liz podívat. Pak k ní vzhlédl a oba na sebe dlouho tiše civěli, Liz s prosbou v očích a Samandriel s nerozhodnou grimasou.  
„Prosím," šeptla dívka a sesunula se na židli proti němu. Nakonec Samandriel rezignovaně přikývl hlavou a vzal Liziny ruce do svých dlaní.  
„Deset minut. Víc času ti dát nemůžu."  
„Děkuju. To mi bude stačit." Smutně se na anděla usmála, naklonila se a dala mu pusu na tvář. Připadal jí jako správný kluk a Liz věděla, že bude dost riskovat, když sem Castiela přivede.

Pak tedy Samandriel zmizel a Liz nervózně seděla na židli a čekala, až se objeví _její_ anděl. Když se vzápětí ozvalo známé zašumění křídel, Liz se otočila a dlouho se vpíjela do Castielova obličeje. Stál tam, pohlednější než si ho kdy pamatovala a díval se na ni. Nic víc. Liz nevěděla, jestli se na něho má mračit nebo usmívat, jestli má být naštvaná nebo šťastná, že ho vidí.

Věděla, že jim ubíhá čas, a protože Castiel nebyl s to ze sebe vypravit větu, rozhodla se začít konverzaci sama.

„Ahoj Casi. Díky, žes přišel."  
„Elizabeth," pozdravil ji anděl s mírným přikývnutím. Rozhlédl se kriticky po místnosti.  
„Máš tu pohodlí? Máš vše, co potřebuješ?"  
„Jo, nemůžu si stěžovat," ušklíbla se hořce. Castiel si těžce povzdechl a popošel o kousek blíž.  
„Proč jsi mě volala?"  
„Chtěla…," na prst si namotávala pramen vlasů, „chtěla jsem se s tebou rozloučit."

Castiel nechápavě naklonil hlavu na stranu, gesto, které jí vždy připadalo tak roztomilé, a srazil obočí těsně k sobě.  
„Rozloučit?"  
„Jo, rozloučit. Za chvíli si pro mě přijdou a pak už tě nikdy neuvidím. Chtěla jsem se rozloučit i s Deanem a Bobbym, ale nechtějí mě odsud pustit."

Anděl pootevřel ústa a naklonil hlavu ještě o trošku víc na bok. „Nejsem si jistý, co tím myslíš."  
„Zabijou mě Casi. Nebo ti to snad neřekli?"  
Castiel zavrtěl hlavou. „O čem to mluvíš?"  
„Nech toho Casi! Nedělej, žes o tomhle všem nevěděl! Nebo mi snad chceš říct, že dveře do té komory jsi neotevřel ty?"

Podíval se na ní ve směsi omluvy a studu a Liz se do tváře znovu hrnuly slzy. Takže to byla pravda. Cas to doopravdy udělal. Liz si připadala, jakoby jí někdo svíral všechny vnitřnosti v železném stisku. Až doposud v sobě nesla malou, malinkatou naději, že se Anna i Sidera mýlily. Že se Sam z té komory dostal nějakým zázrakem sám. Ale teď, když se dívala na Castiela, jak klopí oči na špičky svých bot, se i tahle poslední hrstka naděje rozprášila jako popel.

„Měl jsem své příkazy," řekl nakonec.  
„Příkazy?", vyprskla Liz. „Víš, co jsi to vůbec udělal? Pustil jsi Sama v absťákovým stavu, a teď je tam někde venku s bojovým plánem zabít Lilith! A pokud se mu to podaří…_až_ se mu to podaří, tak začne zatracenej Armageddon."  
„Jak tohle všechno víš?", vyzvídal Castiel.  
„Zaleží na tom? Andělé chtějí rozpoutat apokalypsu a ty jim pomáháš!"  
„Já jsem taky anděl."  
„Jo," přikývla a cítila, jak jí po tvářích v hustém proudu stékají slzy. „Jo, to jsi. Ale já myslela, že jsi i něco víc než jen to."

Položila mu ruku pod bradu a jemně ji zvedla tak, aby se Liz díval do očí.

„Oni mě zabijou Casi. Zabijou mě, jestli mi nepomůžeš." Liz ho vzala za ruku a zoufale ji stiskla. Castiel od ní však o krok odstoupil a zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Andělé by ti nic takového neudělali. Mají tě chránit. Budou tě chránit. Proto jsi tady."

Přesně tohle mu řekl Zachariáš. Nikdy by Liz neublížili. Byla to nebeská hvězda, dokonalé dílo jejich otce. Nikdy by se jí ani nedotkli…nebo snad ano?

Liz se třásly ruce. Cloumal jí vztek a zoufalství. „Tohle je čekárna na popravu. Až rozpoutají apokalypsu, tak mě povedou slavnostním průvodem na jatka se Zachariášem v čele. Lhal tobě i mně. Vždyť ty sám jsi to říkal. Ta hvězda uvnitř mě má ohromnou sílu. A andělé tu sílu vyžijí. Prosím věř mi Casi." Otřela si oči a zhluboka se nadechla. Snažila se uklidnit, ale moc jí to nešlo.

„Nejspíš se ti hnusím, nejspíš se mnou už nechceš mít nic společnýho, ale udělej to aspoň pro Deana. A Sama. Casi, jestli to nezastavíme tak umřou miliony lidí."

Castiel nepohnul ani brvou. Stál tam zpříma jako solný sloup a díval se kamkoli po pokoji jen ne na Liz. Dívka zatvrzele sepnula rty v úzkou čárku a umanutě zaťala dlaně v pěst až jí zbělely klouby.

„Buď mě odneseš za Deanem a pomůžeš nám zastavit Sama nebo se můžeš dívat, jak mě Zachariáš zabije. Tak co to bude Casi?"

Pak se k ní konečně obrátil a zabodával se do ní ledově modrýma očima. Liz se pod tím pohledem zachvěla a masivně se otřásla. Tu náhle Castiel zmizel a Liz zdrceně dopadla na pohovku. Zmizel. Castiel prostě zmizel a nechal jí tu na pospas osudu. Z ebenového stolku vzala malou vázu a rozzuřeně jí mrštila o zeď. S Castielem zmizela i její poslední šance na záchranu.

* * *

Nevěděla, kolik uběhlo času, během kterého ležela na pohovce a zírala do stropu. Za tu dobu, ať už to byly minuty nebo hodiny, stačila spořádat téměř všechno jídlo, které jí tu andělé nechali na stole. Když už má umřít, tak aspoň s plným žaludkem.

Liz měla zavřené oči a snažila se ze sebe vypudit strach, který se jí pomalu ale jistě zmocňoval. Vzpomněla si na svojí matku, Catherin a Amy i na svého psa Alexe. Co se s nimi stane, až bude apokalypsa? Kdo se o ně postará?

Její myšlenky přerušil pevný stisk na rameni a ruka, která jí silou zvedla z gauče. Liz překvapeně otevřela oči a zjistila, že se dívá na Castiela. Anděl dívku přirazil ke zdi a ústa jí zakryl dlaní. Liz měla na krátký okamžik pocit, že jí políbí a nervózně k němu vzhlédla. Místo toho však Castiel druhou rukou zajel do vnitřku svého baloňáku a vylovil dlouhý nůž. Liz na něho vyplašeně třeštila oči a pokusila se ze sebe anděla setřást.

„Pomůžu ti. Věříš mi, Elizabeth?"

Liz pomalu přikývla a Castiel stáhl ruku z jejích rtů. Pak uchopil dřevěněnou rukojeť a zařízl si nůž do kůže. Z krve, která mu stékala z předloktí, začal kreslit jakýsi symbol na bílou stěnu.

„Castieli! Mohl bys mi vysvětlit, co to k čertu děláš?"

Zachariáš, který se tu náhle objevil, si k němu nasupeně vykročil, ale než je stihl zastavit, Castiel položil na krvavý symbol svoji ruku a místností se zablesklo. Liz si před světlem zakryla oči paží.Krátce na to ucítila na tváři chladný závan větru a zhluboka se nadechla čerstvého vzduchu.

„Liz!"

Když uslyšela Deanův hlas, překvapeně sebou trhla a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Dean stál kousek od ní s Castielem po boku. Ihned si dívku přivinul k sobě a pevně ji objal.

„Takys tam byla? Taky tě ti hajzlové přenesli do komnaty královny Alžběty?"

I přes své rozrušení se musela na staršího Winchestera pousmát. Castiel se na oba přísně zamračil a rychle je od sebe odtrhl.

„Na dlouhé povídání teď nemáme čas. S Deanem půjdeme pro Sama," řekl Castiel. Pak se obrátil k Liz a položil jí ruce na ramena. „Zůstaň v bezpečí. Nikohomu neotvírej a čekej na nás uvnitř dokud pro tebe nepřijdeme."

Pak jemně políbil Liz do linie vlasů a prstem se dotkl jejího čela. Liz zamrkala a zjistila, že už není s ním ani s Deanem. Castiel jí přenesl do nějakého sklepa, nebo tak jí to alespoň připadalo, bez oken a dveří. Na zemi však byl kruhový poklop se složitými symboly, které pokrývaly i větší část stěn i podlahy. Jediný zdroj světla byla malá žárovka na stropě. Liz si sedla na zem, přitáhla si kolena k hrudi a čekala.

Protože neměla hodinky nebo přístup k venkovnímu slunci, nemohla ani odhadnout kolik minut nebo hodin v té zatuchlé místnosti vězela. Čekala a čekala a stále víc a víc se do ní zakousávaly obavy a nervozita.

Už napůl spala, když se poklop konečně s hlasitým vrzáním otevřel a do místnosti vykoukla Deanova hlava.

„Hej Bambi? Jsi tady?"

Liz cítila, jak jí něčí silné paže zvedají ze země a tisknou si ji ke hrudi. Zabořila hlavu do Deanových prsou jako mimino a zavřela oči. Byla až příliš unavená, než aby se ptala, co se děje a kam jí veze. To poslední, co Liz slyšela před tím, než odplula do říše spánku, bylo vrčení Impaly.

* * *

Tápala ve tmě, která se však téměř ihned proměnila ve světlo. V houfu tisíce světel stála vysoká postava. Muž byl k Liz otočený zády a z každé částečky jeho těla vycházela bílá záře. Pak se muž otočil a Liz uviděla to nejkrásnější stvoření, které kdy potkala za celý svůj život.

Lucifer se na dívku usmál a opatrně k ní přistoupil. Liz nevěděla proč, ale nebála a neucukla, když jí jemně vzal dlaň do té své a přitiskl si hřbet Liziny ruky ke rtům.

„Elizabeth," vydechl s úlevou v hlase. „Už se nemusíš bát. Už brzy budeme spolu."

* * *

AN: I MOTHERFUCKING DID IT! I MAAADE IT.

Ne pardon, ale ono je půl jedný ráno a já konečně po týdnech dokončila tuhle nekonečnou kapitolu. Hallelujah.

Vím, že tahle je tak nějak odfláknutá. Mohla být napsaná líp, ale ty poslední dny jsem vážně neměla čas. A čas bohužel nebudu mít ani v budoucnu.

Zítra odjíždím s kamarádkou do Anglie, kde setrvám až do konce srpna. Tam, kam jedeme, ovšem nejspíš nebude přístup na internet. A i kdyby byl, je tu pouze mrňavá šance, že budu mít nějaký čas pro sebe a pro psaní.

Další kapitolu tedy neočekávejte dřív než v září. Pravděpodobně spíš v říjnu. Vstupuju totiž do čtvrtého ročníku, což je symbolické synonymum pro maturitu. Achjo. Učení, učení, učení. Nasrat.

Touhle kapitolou tedy končí pomyslná čtvrtá série a na podzim se můžete těšit na tu pátou. V hlavě už mám namyšlené ty hlavní dějové linky. Očekávejte Luciho, Jo, Ellen, Gabriela a snad i nějaké to Cas/Liz, které furt ošklivě odkládám. Jo, a taky už konečně vyslepičím, kdo je Sidera. Hahahahahahaah.

Okay, dobrou noc.


End file.
